Funny Girl
by Hestiaa
Summary: Future!Finchel Fic. Situado en el Universo de mi primer Fic Nuevas Direcciones, Finn y Rachel se encuentran con el primer desafío de su matrimonio: la combinación del difícil camino hacia la paternidad, y el despegue de sus carreras profesionales.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, como saben esta es una continuación de mi Fic anterior, "Nuevas Direcciones". Sin embargo, creo que si no la has leído puede que entiendas igual. Espero que les guste tanto como la primera parte. **

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

**Funny Girl.**

**I**

Si tres años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho a Finn Hudson que ahora, a sus veintinueve años, estaría casado con Rachel Berry, él hubiera echado a reír sin control. ¿Cómo era eso posible si lo último que había sabido de ella era que se había convertido en una mega estrella de Broadway, mientras él se dedicaba a enseñarles a jóvenes adolescentes a lanzar un balón a toda velocidad? Pues bien, Finn debería haber aprendido para ese entonces que las cosas entre él y Rachel siempre se daban de la forma más inadecuada. Allí estaban, esa misma mañana, sentados en la sala de espera del consultorio del ginecólogo, entre mujeres embarazadas y panfletos sobre sexualidad adolescente. Finn miró a Rachel de reojos por un segundo, levantando la vista de la revista sobre paternidad que (en teoría) estaba leyendo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella era su _esposa, _y estaban allí esa mañana nada más y nada menos que esperando para su cita con el ginecólogo, aquél que se aseguraría de hacer todo lo posible para traer a la tierra a sus hijos. Aún cuando ya casi llevaban un año de casados, Finn solía encontrarse con regularidad en aquella situación de sorpresa y sobresalto al darse cuenta de cuan bien las cosas terminaron saliendo para ellos.

- Aquí dice que durante los primeros meses de vida los bebés tienden a parecerse a sus padres.- le explicó Rachel, señalándole el párrafo de la revista que estaba leyendo. Finn sonrió.

- Lo lamento, cariño.- bromeó él, dejando su revista en la pila y tomando un sorbo del café que habían comprado.

- ¿Esa es tu forma de esperar un cumplido de mi parte?- contestó Rachel, risueña, mientras dejaba su propia revista encima de la de Finn y se acercaba un poco más a él en el sillón. Éste la rodeo con un brazo, y sintió inmediatamente que Rachel temblaba un poco.

- ¿Estás bien, linda? Estás temblando.- le dijo, dibujando círculos en su pequeña espalda con sus grandes manos, tratando de calmarla.

- Sí, yo solo… creo que estoy un poco ansiosa. Eso es todo.- le explicó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Finn comprobó que estaban solos antes de acercarse para besarla, sintiendo como los temblores de Rachel se terminaban al instante. Rachel sabía a café y a esas raras galletas de sésamo que solía comer y que Finn odiaba, pero en ese momento no le importó demasiado.

- ¿Ustedes son los Hudsons?- inquirió la enfermera, interrumpiendo aquel momento de conexión entre los dos esposos.

- Si. Somos nosotros.- respondió rápidamente Rachel, abochornada, mientras se arreglaba disimuladamente la pintura de labios. La enfermera los condujo hasta el consultorio del Dr. Rawson, y Finn tomó la mano de su esposa en cuanto ambos se sentaron en la vacía oficina.

- Tienes… pintura…- le dijo ella, aún nerviosa, mientras Finn usaba el puño de su equipo deportivo para quitarse los rastros de la pintura de Rachel que ésta le había dejado.

- Buenos días, disculpen la demora. He tenido que atender un parto esta mañana.- se disculpó el doctor, mientras entraba en la habitación y dejaba sus cosas en el pequeño armario. Finn lo miró algo escéptico: había esperado encontrarse con alguien más… experimentado. Aquel muchacho no parecía tener más de veinticinco años, y Finn sintió una punzada de algo que se asemejaba a los celos cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven (y bastante atractivo) médico iba a revisarle el… la… iba a revisar a su esposa en _esas_ partes.

- Bueno… yo soy el Dr. Rawson, pero pueden llamarme Kevin.

- Un gusto, Dr. Yo soy Rachel y él es mi marido, Finn.- dijo ella, extendiéndole la mano cordialmente. El médico la estrechó, y frunció un poco el cejo al darse cuenta de que Finn no pretendía mantener ese tipo de contacto con él.

- Tengo entendido que tu eres el entrenador asistente de los Jets, Finn. Lo cual, debo decir, me satisface en sumo grado porque soy fanático de ellos.- dijo el doctor, tratando de entablar conversación, pero consiguiendo por parte de Finn una mirada de sumo desprecio. Rachel le dio una patadita por debajo de la mesa, y él soltó un pequeño gruñido, dando a entender que había entendido el mensaje. El doctor continuó, ajeno a toda esa situación.- Como buen fanático de los Jets, voy a hacer esto rápido así puedes volver al trabajo duro, ¿no? Este año tenemos el Super Bowl en el bolsillo.- Rachel sonrió (a Finn le pareció totalmente innecesario, si se lo preguntaban) y el doctor entendió que era más productivo dirigirse directamente a ella.- Muy bien, Rachel, voy a hacerte algunas preguntas de rutina. ¿Desde hace cuánto están tratando de quedar embarazados?

- Bueno, no lo hemos intentado nunca realmente. Quiero decir… nosotros sí tenemos… si somos sexualmente activos, pero en principio siempre hemos optado por el sexo seguro.- le explicó, sin siquiera sonrojarse, y a Finn le pareció que hablar de eso con un niño que probablemente aun asistía a fiestas de la fraternidad era una pérdida total del tiempo.

- Muy bien, eso está bien. ¿Desde cuándo han abandonado esa conducta?- inquirió el doctor, mientras tomaba notas casi de forma compulsiva en su computador. Rachel frunció el entrecejo, pensativa, y miró a Finn como pidiéndole ayuda.

- No lo sé, tal vez… ¿seis meses? Sí, seis meses desde que dejé de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas.- dijo ella, buscando aprobación por parte él. Finn se limitó a cruzar los brazos y encogerse de hombros.

- Perfecto. ¿Eres regular? ¿No has tenido problemas con tu ciclo desde entonces?- preguntó el médico. Rachel negó con la cabeza. El joven se sacó los anteojos y se acercó más a ellos, tanto como el escritorio se lo permitía.- Quiero explicarles como será nuestra química de trabajo. Puede que parezca que sólo voy a tratar a Rachel, pero deben entender que esto es algo que los compete a los dos. Estamos hablando de traer un niño a este mundo, y déjenme decirles que eso será, sin dudas, la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. Quiero que dentro de esta oficina seamos sinceros, abiertos, no le temamos a nada. Y desde ya les auguro que el sexo que tendrán de ahora en adelante les volará la mente. En serio. La conexión entre la pareja se multiplica increíblemente cuando ambos saben que lo que están haciendo, en realidad, es comenzar con el mayor proyecto de vida que van a compartir.- les dijo, con un tono de voz cercano a un susurro. Fin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa. ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? ¿Cómo podía él hablarles de sentimientos y conexiones a ellos, que eran (a criterio de Finn) los mejores amantes del mundo? ¿Cómo era posible que lo tomara en serio cuando el chico no aparentaba haber tenido una conexión suficiente con una mujer que no fuera su madre? Para cuando Finn se reintegró a la conversación, Rachel y el Dr. Rawson ya habían concretado la próxima cita y estaban despidiéndose.

- ¡Vamos los Jets!- gritó, de forma entusiasta, antes de que Finn le cerrara la puerta de su propio consultorio en las narices.

- OO-

- ¿Entonces?- inquirió Rachel, mientras se sentaba aquella noche a su lado en la cama y se esparcía una crema con aroma a coco por las piernas.

- ¿Entonces qué?- respondió Finn, en el mismo tono hostil que había mantenido durante todo el día, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su computador.

- Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció Kevin? No tuvimos oportunidad de hablar sobre él.- le dijo, entusiasmada, acomodándose debajo de las sábanas y acercándose para besarle cariñosamente el cuello, tratando de llamar su atención. Fin cerró la laptop, dejándola en el piso al lado de la cama, y apagando las luces.

- No sé, cariño. Tú eres la que debe sentirse cómoda con él.- contestó, moviéndose en la oscuridad para voltearse sobre ella, mientras le devolvía aquellos besos que ella le había dado en el cuello. Rachel soltó un resoplido.

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que Kevin dijo, Finn? Éste no es un asunto sólo mío, también te compete.- se quejó, mientras sentía como la mano de Finn que le acariciaba suavemente el muslo se detenía.

- Bueno, perdóname si no pude escuchar lo que _Kevin_ decía.- dijo, con voz molesta. Rachel se movió un poco debajo de sus brazos para encender la luz de noche y mirarlo a la cara.

- Finn Hudson… ¿no estarás celoso del ginecólogo?- inquirió, incrédula, mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos para verlo mejor.

- Bueno…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Me estás diciendo que estás celoso del hombre al que fuimos a consultar, nada más y nada menos, sobre nuestras posibilidades de tener un hijo juntos?- preguntó, ahora con un tono risueño que hizo que Finn se enojara aún más.

- ¡Ese tipo va a revisar… tus cosas! ¡Y no parece tener más de quince años, y no paraba de hablarnos del sexo como si nosotros no supiéramos hacerlo!- dijo, enojado, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se cruzaba de brazos. Rachel se debatió consigo misma durante un segundo si era o no prudente seguir con la discusión. Se arrodilló en la cama, frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Sí, el Dr. Rawson es joven, pero si hubieras prestado más atención al consultorio y menos a la edad que aparentaba, te hubieras dado cuenta de que las paredes estaban rebosantes de títulos.- le explicó, con voz calmada, mientras le acariciaba un brazo tentativamente.- Segundo… no fuimos a verlo porque no sepamos hacer el amor, Finn. Fuimos a verlo porque queremos tener un hijo, y al menos yo necesitaba asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden, de que no habría complicaciones.- finalizó, acercándose más a él y acariciándole ahora una de las mejillas. Finn sonrió, posando sus manos en la cintura de Rachel y sentándola en su falda.

- Sí, yo creo que lo hacemos bien.- le murmuró, mientras le besaba dulcemente la parte baja del cuello, y ella enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de su marido.

- ¿Entonces nos quedamos con el Doctor?- preguntó, tomándole la cara nuevamente entre sus manos y nivelando sus rostros, haciendo que Finn centrara toda la atención en ella.

- Sí… si, podemos quedarnos con él. Es un fanático de los Jets, después de todo.- le respondió. Rachel sonrió ampliamente antes de besarlo de lleno en los labios, presionando más sus cuerpos y sintiendo como ambos, instintivamente, se tumbaban nuevamente en la cama para volver a comenzar desde donde habían dejado unos minutos atrás. Más tarde aquella noche, mientras Rachel dormía a su lado y acomodaba su pequeño cuerpo desnudo contra el propio, Finn pensó que el Dr. Rawson podía repetir su discurso cuando quisiera, pero de seguro ninguna de las parejas que pisaban aquél consultorio poseían la química y la conexión que Rachel y él tenían.

**¿Y, que opinan? ¿Les gustó? Nos vemos en próximos capítulos. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Cap arriba :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

**II**

Está comenzando a ponerse ansiosa, y no es para menos. Primero es Mercedes quien llega, un viernes por la mañana, con la increíble noticia de que está embarazada. Rachel se alegra por ella, de verdad. Después de todo, Mercedes y Luke han estado saliendo por un año y medio, y conviven desde hace seis meses.

- ¡Esto es perfecto! Tu tendrás tu pequeño y Blaine y yo recibiremos el nuestro en cualquier momento. Sólo faltas tú, princesa.- dijo Kurt, como si tener un hijo se tratara de un corte de cabello o de un rol en un musical.

- ¿No sería fantástico? Los tres de las mismas edades, y Amy podría cuidarlos cuando sean más grandes, mientras nosotros disfrutamos de nuestra pre-menopausia en algún club.- bromeó Mercedes. Rachel no les está prestando atención (ni siquiera se da cuenta de que el café ya está casi helado para cuando lo toma). Aquella noche espera a que Finn se duerma para sacar el pequeño cofre que Amy guarda en su recámara, aquél con las pocas fotos de Laura que posee. La ve sonriendo, mientras acaricia su vientre. La ve sentada en el banco de un parque, con Kurt de un lado y Finn del otro, ambos con sus manos apoyadas sobre la enorme protuberancia en su estómago. Y siente celos por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Siente celos de que ella haya experimentado todo aquel proceso junto a Finn, junto a Kurt, y junto a un montón de gente que son su familia ahora.

Ella quiere hablar con alguien sobre eso, pero no encuentra ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado, e inconscientemente comienza a evitar a su propio marido, con la esperanza de que él no note cuánto esa situación la está afectando. Sin embargo, no es Finn quien lo nota primero, si no Carole Hudson.

- ¿Estás bien, linda? Porque últimamente te noto… algo deprimida.- le dijo, aquella tarde, mientras terminaban de asear los platos del almuerzo del día de las madres. Rachel siempre había sentido aprehensión por aquel día. El día del Padre era su favorito, sin dudas, pero el día de la madre había sido (durante mucho tiempo) el más triste de todos. Debía ver cómo año tras año todos sus compañeros hacían manualidades para sus madres, mientras ella pintaba en un rincón algún estúpido dibujo que terminaría por quedar olvidado entre los papeles de la maestra. Haber conocido a Shelby, sin embargo, le había enseñado que no tener una madre no era lo peor del mundo. Por muy difícil que fuera no tener ese tipo de apoyo, Rachel pensó que muchas veces nuestras faltas nos definen tanto como nuestras virtudes, y haber sido rechazada por su propia madre la había hecho mucho más fuerte. Claramente, la vida había sabido compensarla en muchos otros aspectos, y más tarde Rachel se encontró con que tener a una Carole Hudson valía por un par de madres. Una tarde, mientras Amy, Finn y Burt arreglaban el viejo tractor en el patio trasero de la residencia Hummel-Hudson, Rachel recordó que nunca se lo había dicho, que nunca le había dicho a Carole cuánto significaba para ella. Dejo de secar los platos que habían estado lavando y la abrazó ahí mismo, en la brillante cocina.

- Sí. Lo lamento, pero no pude contenerme. Mañana es el día de las Madres y… bueno, tú has sido como una madre para mi. Creí… creí que debía decírtelo.- le confesó Rachel, después de unos minutos, tratando de no llorar y volviendo a su tarea con los platos.

- ¿Estás segura de que es sólo eso?- inquirió la mujer, incitándola a sentarse junto a ella en la pequeña isla de la cocina. Rachel la miró por un segundo, evaluando la situación, y supo que podía confiarle su vida a Carole Hudson.

- Bueno… últimamente me he sentido un poco decepcionada.- le explicó, sentándose a su lado y jugueteando con el borde de su delantal.- No lo sé, siento que hay expectativas que no soy capaz de cumplir, y eso me deprime un poco.- Carole asintió, con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Te refieres a que te estás poniendo un poco ansiosa por el hecho de que no puedes quedar embarazada?- inquirió. Rachel se sorprendió al principio, pero luego asintió un poco, dejando que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan. La mujer le tomó una de las manos, dándole un apretón cariñoso.- Quiero que me escuches, Rachel. Dudo que en este mundo exista una pareja que se merezca más un hijo que Finn y tú. Y no lo digo porque sean mis hijos, si no porque se cuanto se aman y cuanto han sufrido por ese amor. Pero debes entender que la vida tiene sus propios tiempos, y que es inútil tratar de luchar contra ellos. Que no siempre las cosas llegan cuando las esperamos, cuando más las deseamos. ¡Míranos a Burt y a mi! Ambos habíamos perdido las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien que nos quiera y que nos acepte tal cual éramos, con nuestras historias y nuestras complicaciones. Y, cuando menos lo esperábamos, la vida nos junto. Tú ya eres una madre y una esposa excepcional, Rachel. Y yo se que tarde o temprano recibirás tu recompensa por eso.- finalizó, limpiándole las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Feliz día de las Madres.- le murmuró Rachel, abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo, sin intentar contener la emoción. Sintió como el ligero suéter que llevaba se comenzaba a mojar en la zona del hombro, allí donde Carole se había apoyado. Se separaron después de unos momentos, soltando ambas una sonrisa y limpiándose el corrido maquillaje. Amy entró en la cocina, con la cara cubierta de aceite, y Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo tierna que lucía con su pequeño overol.

- Papá dice que debo preguntarte antes de subirme al tractor.- le dijo, mirando a las dos mujeres de forma extraña.

- Bueno… si subes con él y el abuelo no veo porqué no puedes hacerlo.- respondió Rachel, limpiándole juguetonamente la punta de la nariz.

- ¡Gracias, mami, eres genial!- contestó Amy, entusiasmada, mientras salía corriendo de la cocina hacia el jardín.

- Feliz día para ti también.- le dijo Carole al pasar a su lado, acariciándola brevemente y regalándole una sonrisa cómplice. Rachel la acompañó hasta el jardín, adonde la contagiosa risa de Amy se fundía con los sonidos del tractor. Se acercó hasta Finn, que estaba apoyado en un árbol, y lo besó de lleno en los labios sin siquiera decirle una palabra. La forma rápida y urgente en la que él le respondió le dio a entender a Rachel que él había sentido esos días de incomprensible alejamiento.

- Gracias.- le murmuró ella, en cuanto se despegaron. Él no preguntó por qué.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un poco de Angst nunca viene mal. Preparen los pañuelos, porque lloré bastante cuando lo escribí ( a este y al próximo cap).**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

III

¿Qué puedes regalarle a la persona que te completa, a aquella que amas con todo tu ser? Eso es lo que Finn se pregunta esa misma mañana, cuando al mirar al periódico recuerda que él y Rachel cumplen su primer año de casados en un par de días. Verán, Rachel no es muy complicada, ni tampoco demanda mucho de él, por lo que probablemente disfrutará de cualquier cosa que Finn le regale. Y, sin embargo, él no puede evitar pensar que nada en el mundo será lo suficientemente perfecto para dárselo como símbolo de su incondicional amor.

- Kurt y yo solemos saltarnos estas fechas.- le respondió Blaine, en cuanto Finn le planteó el increíble dilema que lo aquejaba.- A veces, juntamos el dinero de los regalos y hacemos algún viaje, o una cena familiar. Pero realmente no nos gusta celebrar este tipo de ocasiones. Preferimos más bien celebrarnos día a día.- agregó, mientras él y su cuñado repasaban jugadas para los próximos partidos.

- El problema es, en realidad, que Rachel y yo estamos empezando a formular nuestras propias costumbres, y generalmente lo hacemos juntos.- le explicó Finn.- Pero esta vez quiero sorprenderla, quiero hacer algo yo.

- Bueno… podrías llevarla a cenar y...

- Eso ya lo pensé.- le interrumpió Finn.

- Ok, ok. ¿Qué es lo que Rachel más ama en el mundo?- inquirió Blaine, guardando una buena cantidad de papeles en una caja.

- Supongo que… estar con Amy y conmigo. Compartir el tiempo.- respondió Finn, dubitativo.

- Muy bien. Entonces, dale a ella algo que les genere… nuevos espacios, nuevos momentos para compartir.- propuso Blaine. Finn sonrió.

- Y por eso tu vas a ser mi asistente.- bromeó, mientras ambos tomaban sus cosas para volver a casa.

- OO-

- Veo que disfrutas la comida.- murmuró Rachel, sonriendo al ver como su esposo se devoraba la mitad de su plato de una vez.

- Veo que disfrutas de verme comer.- le respondió él, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta. Estiró un poco su mano para tomar la de su esposa sobre la mesa, y ambos intercambiaron una mirada que pareció interminable.

- Hola.- susurró ella, como si acabaran de verse. En realidad, si lo pensaba un poco, no recordaba cuánto había pasado desde la última vez en que habían estado solos.

- Odio este lugar. Odio que las sillas estén ubicadas tan lejos. Me gusta más esa vieja cafetería en la 47. Esa en la que puedes sentarte a mi lado y yo puedo abrazarte.- dijo él, besándole los nudillos y volviendo a su comida con una expresión de desagrado. Rachel soltó una carcajada.

- Te gusta esa cafetería porque sirven los mejores waffles del mundo. Los asientos son solo un condimento.- aclaró ella, comiendo delicadamente el contenido de su plato.

- Me ofende la acusación, Berry. Tus waffles son los mejores, sin duda alguna.- respondió Finn, con sinceridad.

- Es la primera vez que me llamas Berry en mucho tiempo.- dijo Rachel, sorprendida.- Lo cual no está mal porque, de hecho, ahora soy Hudson. Es precisamente eso lo que estamos celebrando, ¿no?

- Estamos celebrando que tu eres Hudson y yo soy Berry.- bromeó él. Rachel rió tan fuerte que un par de comensales de las otras mesas se giraron para verla.- Y tú siempre serás Rachel Berry para mi. Siempre serás esa mujer increíble, poderosa, apasionada…

- ¡Por Dios, Finn! Deberás detenerte o no podré mantenerme civilizada por mucho más tiempo.- murmuró, con una voz casi sensual, mientras le acariciaba levemente la pierna con uno de sus zapatos de tacón.

- ¿Camarero? ¡La cuenta, por favor!- pidió Finn instantáneamente, sonriendo, y viendo como Rachel sonreía también.

- OO-

- ¿Tienes los ojos cerrados? Porque no quiero que veas nada…

- Sí, Finn los tengo. Aunque tendrás que esmerarte, la última vez que me hiciste una sorpresa de este tipo me encontré con que me habías comprado una casa.- le recordó ella, mientras él la ayudaba a subir las escaleras. Rachel se detuvo en seco.- Espera un segundo… ¿estamos yendo hacia el estudio?

- Hacia el cuarto de al lado, en realidad.

- ¡No, no podemos ir allí!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… allí tengo tu regalo.- confesó ella, abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Me compraste un regalo?- preguntó él, claramente agradecido.

- Claro que sí, cariño. Es nuestro primer aniversario y… quería que fuera especial.- le explicó ella, acariciándole la mejilla. Finn sonrió.

- Entonces… ambas sorpresas están ahí adentro. Y, de seguro, Blaine y Kurt se encargaron de tu regalo tal y cómo se encargaron del mío.- dijo él, tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose hasta el cuarto. Rachel rió, mientras asentía con la cabeza, y ambos se detuvieron ante la puerta cerrada.

- A la cuenta de tres, abrimos.- le ordenó ella, poniendo sus manos en el picaporte.

- Uno… dos… tres.- dijeron los dos al unísono. Finn pudo sentir como Rachel contenía el aliento en cuanto reconoció cual de ambos regalos le correspondía a ella. Se llevó una mano a la boca en un gesto dramático, y lo miró con ojos llorosos por un segundo, antes de correr hasta el brillante piano negro que relucía bajo la luz de la luna.

- Finn… es hermoso.- murmuró ella, sentándose en el pequeño banco y abriendo lentamente la tapa, encontrándose con la pequeña nota que Finn había mandado a poner adentro.- "Para ti, Rachel. Para que me sigas hechizando con tu voz por el resto de nuestros días juntos. Tuyo siempre, Finn".- leyó, con la voz cargada de emoción, y dejando que las primeras lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.- Finn, es realmente increíble. Es… gracias.- le dijo, con aquella voz pequeña y frágil que usaba sólo con él. Se acercó hasta su marido, tomándole las mejillas y poniéndose en puntas de pie para poder besarlo. Finn sonrió.- ¿No vas a abrir tu regalo?- le preguntó ella, una vez que se separaron, mientras miraba por encima de su hombro. Finn se giró sobre sí mismo, para encontrarse con un set de batería nuevo.

- ¡Wow, Rach, esto es genial!- gritó, sentándose en el banquillo y tomando los palos entre sus manos.- No he tocado en siglos.

- Lo sé, por eso quise comprártela. Supuse que sería una buena forma de descargar tensiones si llegan a nombrarte entrenador. Además, extraño tu cara sexy de baterista.- bromeó ella, mientras él sonreía y sacaba los primeros sonidos de su nueva batería.

- Ahora sólo falta que Amy aprenda a tocar el contrabajo y podemos formar nuestra propia banda de Jazz.- apuntó él.- Siéntate en el piano, toquemos algo.- le propuso, mientras repetía un ritmo pegadizo con los tambores.

- En realidad… hay algo más que quiero darte. ¿Vendrías conmigo?- dijo Rachel, tendiéndole la mano. Finn se la tomó de inmediato, dejando que ella lo guíe, y se sentó en la cama en cuanto llegaron a su propio cuarto. Rachel se dirigió hasta el closet, y sacó una pequeña cajita del interior del bolsillo de uno de sus abrigos de invierno, entregándosela a Finn.

- "Para mi esposo, Finn, en nuestro primer aniversario, porque creo que este es el mejor regalo que soy capaz de darle".- leyó él, sentándola en una de sus piernas y desenvolviendo el paquetito. Tuvo que pestañar un par de veces, tratando se cerciorarse de que no estaba viendo mal.

- Rach… esto es un… un…

- Es un test de embarazo, sí.- le dijo ella, nerviosa. Finn tragó saliva.

- Significa que estás… que estamos…

- Significa que existe una muy buena probabilidad de que esté embarazada.- continuó ella, casi risueña. Finn la miró entonces por un segundo, y Rachel supo que él estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no desmayarse.

- Entonces…

- Entonces, si quieres, podemos hacerlo ahora y… sacarnos la duda.- explicó, acariciándole la parte baja de la nuca. Finn pareció reaccionar ante el contacto, como si aquella simple caricia lo hubiera traído de vuelta a la normalidad.

- Hagámoslo.- le murmuró, dándole a Rachel la cajita, mientras ambos caminaban nerviosamente hacia el baño.

- Deberás dejar de mirarme, o no podré… _hacer_.- le dijo ella, molesta, unos segundos después, cuando ambos habían leído las instrucciones. Finn se volteó, sentándose en el borde de la tina, y sintió como unos momentos después Rachel se sentaba a su lado.- Ahora sólo… hay que esperar.- le explicó. Finn la tomó instintivamente de la mano, dándole un leve apretón. En los siguientes minutos, ninguno de los dos habló. Ambos se encontraban demasiado ocupados pensando en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, en la cantidad de chances posibles de que aquello saliera bien. Rachel trató de no hacerse muchas esperanzas, después de todo ya había tenido una falsa alarma unos meses atrás. Sin embargo, ésta vez estaba convencida de que había algo distinto, de que las cosas parecían funcionar mejor. Ahora ellos estaban casados, vivían juntos y criaban una hija. ¿Existía mejor momento que ése para tener otro hijo? Finn, sin embargo, no sabe ser pesimista. Él es optimista por naturaleza, y en esos momentos sólo puede pensar en cuánto amaría tener un hijo con ella, en cuán increíble sería tenerlo ahora, en ese mismo momento, en sus brazos, viendo como su hija o hijo lo miran con los exactos ojos de su madre (siempre supo que sus hijos iban a tener los ojos de Rachel. Lo sabe, simplemente.). Siente entonces como la mano de Rachel se suelta de la suya en cuanto el reloj de la cocina marca que el tiempo ha llegado a su fin, y por un segundo el mundo se detiene. Durante ese segundo, todas las esperanzas parecen materializarse frente a sus ojos, y hasta le parece que puede ver como el vientre de Rachel crece de pronto. Sin embargo, el sonido de la prueba de embarazo chocando contra el fondo del pequeño cesto de basura lo devuelve a la realidad. Rachel se aleja del baño, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, y Finn siente que podría destruir aquella habitación con sólo gritar. Se acerca lentamente hasta el cesto, y comprueba como aquel increíblemente pequeño dispositivo se encargó de sepultar sus esperanzas.

- Rach…- le murmura, acostándose a su lado unos minutos después, una vez que logró controlar toda su tristeza y su furia, mientras agradece que Kurt y Blaine estén cuidando de Amy y que aquella noche ambos estén solos en la casa. Ella no le contesta, pero él sabe que lo está escuchando. Se desliza entre las sábanas, sintiendo el contacto de sus piernas desnudas contra las propias, y buscando aquel confort que sólo ella puede darle. Ella no pone resistencia, pero tampoco se relaja ante su abrazo como suele hacer todas las noches.- ¿Estás bien?- le murmura.

- Sí, yo sólo… quiero dormir.- responde ella, y Finn se alarma. No está llorando. No hay un solo dejo de tristeza en su voz. Y, sin embargo, él sabe que está muriendo por dentro tal y como él mismo lo hace. Él sabe, porque lo siente en su propia piel, que Rachel se arrepiente de haber construido esperanzas en vano. Sabe que le tomará días recuperarse, que llorará a escondidas y que sólo cantará canciones tristes, porque así es Rachel. Sabe que él mismo se pasará el resto de la semana repasando las contras de tener un hijo y quemando su furia en el gimnasio (o en su nueva batería). Sabe, sobretodo, que algo en Rachel se ha roto, porque en cuanto pasan un par de segundos ella busca la excusa para desprenderse de su abrazo, y él le pide a quien sea que lo escuche la fuerza necesaria para volver a unir aquellas piezas.

**Tranquilos, todo pasa eventualmente. :)**

**Nos vemos en próximos caps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de Nuevas Direcciones. Perdon por la demora, pero he comenzado con las clases y esta semana no tuve mucho tiempo libre, así que recién hoy pude sentarme a subir este cap. Espero que lo disfruten. :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

IV

Él nunca pensó que fueran de esas parejas, pero claramente estaba equivocado. No, él creyó que su matrimonio era único y singular, y que él y Rachel tenían sus propios patrones. Pues, ¡bien que los tienen! Porque así como los buenos tiempos son tan intrincados y distintos como ellos, sus problemas suelen seguir esa misma lógica. Desde aquél fallido embarazo, Finn ha notado que él y Rachel están cumpliendo un ciclo, pasando por etapas. Siempre empieza igual: durante una semana del mes, Finn vuelve a casa para encontrarse con que Rachel ha preparado una cena romántica, una salida especial, una cita a la luz de la luna. Durante esa semana, hacen el amor tanto como se los permite la física, en todos los lugares y a toda hora. Durante esa semana, son la pareja de recién casados que todo el mundo supone que son, aquella que no puede sacarse las manos de encima y que se ama con locura. Y a Finn, después de todo, no le molesta tanto. Pero así como esa semana empieza, esa semana termina, y durante un par de días ambos recurren a situaciones más ligeras (como mirar una película o compartir un libro) tratando de recomponerse. A Finn tampoco le molesta: generalmente es en esa semana en la que él y Rachel llegan a conectarse más, puesto que suelen pasarse horas hablando de todo, compartiendo tiempo con Amy y haciendo lo que toda familia normal hace. Y él ama ser parte fundamental de esa familia normal, porque durante mucho tiempo creyó que no iba a tenerla, que siempre debería acomodarse a lo que la vida le propusiera. Sin embargo, un día de esa semana regresa a casa para encontrarse con que Rachel no ha hecho la cena, y se ha ido a dormir sin siquiera esperarlo. Con total seguridad, es en aquella noche en que encontrará el pequeño test de embarazo en el cesto del baño, puesto que ella no se esmera en ocultarlo (él sabe que, inconscientemente, esa es su forma de advertirlo, de compartir con él aquel momento indeseado), y sabe que de ahí en adelante deberá lidiar con la incomparable tristeza de su esposa, y con la suya propia. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en que aquello ha pasado. Ya perdido la cuenta de las citas al médico, de los chequeos, de los análisis constantes. Ha perdido la cuenta acerca de cuántas veces le han arrancado el corazón del pecho en los últimos meses, obligándolo a recomponerse sólo, sin ayuda de nadie, y a tiempo para recomponer el de ella. Y no se queja. No se queja porque sabe que ella está haciendo de eso su misión en la vida, que ha dejado todo lo que había conseguido por formar una familia con él. Pero esa noche, cuando vuelve empapado de la calle después de un largo día de entrenamiento, pierde la paciencia. La pierde en el momento en que entra a su hogar con la esperanza de verla sentada en el sofá leyendo algún libro, y se encuentra con la casa vacía y oscura, habitada sólo por la tenue luz que proviene de las habitaciones de arriba. Se acerca hasta la habitación de Amy, para darle el beso de las buenas noches, y se detiene al ver que su hija le toma la mano.

- No quiero preocuparte, pero creo que mamá estuvo llorando.- le dice, en tono confidente, casi de forma culpable (como si por decir la verdad estuviera traicionando a su madre). Finn traga saliva, tratando de aliviar el nudo de su garganta, y vuelve a besar a su hija mientras le ordena que vuelva a dormirse. Ni siquiera necesita revisar el baño para saber qué es lo que está pasando. Enciende la luz de noche, mientras se sienta en la cama, y se acerca un poco a ella, tratando de acariciarla. Es verdad que ha estado llorando, y Finn se siente más aliviado. Aquella Rachel, la que llora y recibe sus caricias, es la correcta, la que se deja invadir por sus sentimientos en lugar de guardarlos y congelarse. Sobre todo, la que lo deja a él hacer su trabajo.

- ¿Porqué no puedo, Finn?- murmura, con la voz cargada de tristeza, sin siquiera mirarlo.- Es lo único que quiero, ¿sabes? Lo único que espero de mi vida. Poder. Poder hacerlo por ti. ¿Porque puedo hacer un millón de cosas y no puedo con esta? ¿Porqué puedo cumplir con todos mis roles como tu esposa pero no puedo llevar a cabo esta simple tarea?- le pregunta, realmente afligida, y Finn no sabe que contestar. Rachel se incorpora, acercándose a la ventana, y él se acerca hasta ella.- No sé… no sé porqué te casaste conmigo. No se porque aún me toleras cuando no puedo hacer esto por ti.- confesó. Finn sintió que podía morir en aquel instante, que la voz de Rachel lo estaba matando lentamente.- ¿Porqué ella pudo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pudo ella y no puedo yo, que te amo mucho más, que soy tu esposa?

- Rach… quiero que me escuches.- le pidió él, tomándola de los hombros y girándola, mientras se miraban a los ojos.- No quiero oírte decir esas estupideces nunca más. No quiero que te cuestiones ni por un segundo si es o no es correcto que estemos casados, porque le respuesta va a ser siempre la misma: sí. Yo te amo y tu me amas, y eso es todo lo que yo necesito. No debes compararte con ella.- le dijo, severamente.

- ¿Y porqué no hacerlo, Finn? ¡Ella te dio lo que mas amas en este mundo! ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir? ¡Estoy devastada, Finn, porque no puedo hacer esto! ¡Yo, Rachel Berry, la persona que ha puesto un Sí en todos los No que la vida le ha dado, no puedo lograr tener un hijo contigo! ¿Cómo crees que me siento cada vez que veo nuestros sueños desvanecerse frente a mis ojos por mi culpa?- le pregunta ella, tratando de mantener la voz baja para no despertar a Amy

- No es por tu culpa, Rachel, es simplemente… la forma en que las cosas se dan.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes… mantenerte tan frio respecto a esto?

- Porque uno de los dos debe aportar la cordura.- le explica él. Así es, y lo sabe porque ha pasado los últimos meses tratando de hacerse a la idea, pero sabe que a Rachel no va a agradarle escucharlo, que la va a lastimar. Ella se deja caer en el pequeño sillón del cuarto, mirándolo extrañada.

- ¿Y si tener hijos es una locura, Finn, para que te casaste conmigo? ¿Para tener quien te cuide la casa o… una niñera tiempo completo?- le pregunta, con la voz cargada de la misma tristeza, y Finn sabe que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor.

- Ella murió, Rachel. En un momento estábamos discutiendo acerca del color de la habitación del bebé, y al siguiente me llamaron del hospital una mañana para decirme que ya no estaba. Murió en una sala de operaciones sin siquiera poder conocer a su propia hija. Y si perder a Laura me dolió… perderte a ti me mataría. Me destruiría.- le dijo, casi tan triste como ella, acercándose tentativamente. Rachel lo miró por un segundo, y se incorporó para besarlo en la mejilla. Sin embargo, en cuanto Finn quiso volver a la cama, ella lo detuvo con una mirada.

- Las sábanas del cuarto de huéspedes están limpias.- le murmuró, como si con eso él debiera conformarse. Finn, sin embargo, no puso reparos.

-OO-

No podía dormir. En realidad, no recordaba cuando había sido la última noche en que había logrado dormir por completo. Se movía en la vacía cama, buscando confort y nuevas posiciones, cuando sabía que lo que le faltaba no eran más almohadas o una cobija más liviana, si no su marido. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sentir su cuerpo a su lado. Extrañaba el sonido de su risa, la dulzura de su mirada, hasta el tono rasposo de su voz al teléfono. Y peor aun que extrañarlo era verlo todos los días, tenerlo a su lado, pero sin sentir que estuviera allí. Sí, él estaba allí y ella también, pero _ellos _no. La parte de ella que se complementaba con la de él estaba obsoleta, y el resto de Rachel no lograba nunca entrar en sintonía. Aquella noche, sin embargo, lo extrañaba mas que nunca, y le pareció ilógico estar sufriendo de esa manera cuando él estaba a pasos de ella. Se calzó las pantuflas y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, pero se encontró con la cama vacía. Por un momento temió que él se hubiera ido, pero luego sintió el inconfundible sonido de la cafetera proveniente de la cocina, y se acercó hasta allí lo más rápido que pudo.

- Hola.- murmuró, en cuanto lo vio parado allí, golpeando a la pequeña máquina.

- Hola.- respondió él, entre sorprendido y esperanzado.

- Déjame ayudarte con eso.- propuso ella, poniendo la cafetera en funcionamiento.

- Gracias. No podía dormirme y creí… creí que tal vez si miraba esa película de Jim Carrey que siempre me da sueño podía lograrlo.- confesó él, sin mirarla. Ella buscó dos tazas en el aparador, y preparó un plato con galletas.

- ¿Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdo? No la tenemos. Se la presté a Kurt.- mintió ella, pensando que tal vez así Finn querría pasar el rato con ella, y sirvió el café en las dos tazas. Miró a Finn de reojos, tanteando el terreno, y tomo coraje para seguir hablando.- Me preguntaba… cuales eran las chances de tener una charla con mi mejor amigo Finn. Realmente lo necesito ahora.

- Bueno… él no hace mucho a estas horas. ¿No se pondrá celoso tu esposo?- bromeó, mientras ambos se sentaban a la mesa. Ella sonrió, y Finn sintió como si su propio corazón acabara de retornar a su pecho.

- No sé si Finn te habrá dicho algo, pero hace unos días tuvimos una discusión y… realmente quiero que eso se termine. Lo extraño mucho.- le confesó, sin mirarlo, concentrándose en su taza de café.

- Por lo que tengo entendido él está muy apenado también.- contestó él, partiendo una galleta y comiéndose uno de los pedazos.

- ¿Qué nos pasó?- preguntó ella, realmente sin entender. Él sonrió tristemente.

- Como tu mejor amigo puedo decirte que el problema es siempre el mismo: ambos quieren todo demasiado.- le respondió, limpiándose las manos. Ahora fue Rachel la que dibujo una triste sonrisa.- Como tu marido, sin embargo, debo pedirte perdón.

- Yo soy la que debo pedirte perdón, Finn, me comporté como una loca.

- Esa es la mujer a la que amo, con la cual me case. Esa es mi esposa.- le explicó él, tomándole la mano. Rachel sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba con ese simple gesto.

- ¿Aún te interesa que sea tu esposa?- inquirió ella, con voz pequeña.

- Rach… yo no te amo menos por cada negativo que conseguimos. Probablemente te amo más, si me lo preguntas.- confesó Finn. Rachel se echó a llorar, abandonando su silla para sentarse en la falda de Finn, mientras éste la abrazaba fuertemente.

- Yo también te amo, Finn. Te amo tanto que yo sólo… sólo quería darte eso. Nada más.- dijo ella, entre llantos.

- Cariño, yo me case contigo porque te amo y porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Los hijos… son un condimento. Sí, los deseo con toda mi alma, y sí… pienso constantemente en ellos. Pero no quiero que pienses que tener un hijo es tu… obligación o algo así.- le explicó Finn, dibujándole círculos en la espalda, tratando de frenar su llanto. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, disfrutando de aquella compañía que se les había quitado en los últimos días.

- ¿Por qué no podemos ser una de esas parejas que pelean todo el tiempo?- preguntó ella, momentos después, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas para quedar cara a cara.- ¿Por qué debemos ser de estos que sólo pelean una vez, pero de esta forma?

- ¿Te refieres a que preferirías odiar a mi madre o discutir por el color de la alfombra?- inquirió él, sonriendo, mientras le acomodaba el cabello detrás de los hombros. Ella también sonrió.

- No podría. Tu mamá es asombrosa, y el color de la alfombra lo eligió Kurt.- bromeó, rodeándolo con sus brazos y recostándose sobre él, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de su esposo.

- Prométeme que las cosas volverán a la normalidad.- rogó él, inhalando sólo para llenarse los pulmones de su esencia, mientras le besaba la coronilla.

- Prometo que serán aun mejores.- respondió ella, besándolo fuertemente en los labios, con toda la pasión de la que era posible. A Finn le pareció que nada podía ser mejor que eso, pero se limitó a besarla solo para no generar otra pelea.

**No se desesperen. Todo sucede eventualmente. :)**

**Nos vemos en próximos capítulos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

**V**

- Entonces… ¿no han vuelto a hablar del tema?- inquirió Kurt, mientras él y Rachel ocupaban sus asientos en el estadio de los Jets.

- ¿Porqué eliges siempre este lugar para hablar de estas cosas?- preguntó ella, risueña. Kurt se encogió de hombros, mientras miraba con asco a los fanáticos de la fila de abajo, que comían hamburguesas como unos bárbaros. Rachel se movió en su asiento para quedar de frente a su cuñado.- Hemos hablado, y bastante. Llegamos a la conclusión de que éste no es el momento. Me refiero a que recién llevamos un poco más de un año de casados y somos jóvenes. Nos queda tiempo todavía.

- Bueno, considerando eso… tal vez quieras oír acerca del rumor que me ha llegado.- dijo Kurt, con tono misterioso. Rachel lo miró de forma inquisidora, y él no pudo aguantarse.- Aparentemente, cariño, están planificando hacer una versión en Broadway de Funny Girl.

- ¿¡Quieres matarme, Hummel! ¡No inventes esas cosas!- le reprendió ella, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

- Disculpa, es de buena fuente. Se pondrá en escena en un año, y los llamados para el casting comienzan en dos semanas. Nunca bromearía con Barbra, cielo.- le explicó él, solemnemente. Rachel lo miró por un momento, entre sorprendida y entusiasmada, antes de soltar un gritito de felicidad y abrazarlo fuertemente.- ¡Wow, cariño, creí que no querías trabajar por un tiempo!

- Funny Girl no es trabajo, Kurt. Es el sueño de mi vida.- lo corrigió ella, aún entusiasmada. A medida que la idea se fue formando en su cabeza, Rachel comenzó a creer que eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Ah, Rach… las cosas demasiado buenas les suceden a las personas demasiado buenas.- dijo Kurt, en cuanto ella expuso sus miedos. Aquella tarde los Jets ganaron por 30 puntos, y ella pensó que tal vez las cosas estaban volviendo a su propio ritmo.

- OO-

- Eso fue… increíble.- dijo Finn, tumbándose en la cama y metiéndose entre las sábanas. Rachel soltó una risita cansada, mientras se ponía una de las viejas remeras de los Jets y se deslizaba al lado de su marido. Finn la rodeo por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, y ella le llenó el pecho de pequeños besos.- ¿Porqué tengo la impresión de que esto no se debe sólo a la victoria?- preguntó él, mirándola en la tenue luz de la luna. Rachel sonrió aun más.

- Kurt y yo hablamos esta tarde y… me dio muy buenas noticias.- respondió ella, recostándose sobre él y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los leves y calmos latidos del corazón de Finn.

- ¿Y puedo saber de que se trata o es una de esas tantas cosas de las que tu y Kurt hablan y que preferiría no saber?- preguntó, acariciándola por debajo de la remera.

- Kurt me dijo que, en unas semanas, comienzan con una nueva producción de Funny Girl.- le explicó. Finn soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Rachel, eso es fantástico! ¡Funny Girl! Es lo que siempre quisiste.- le dijo, poniéndose tan entusiasmado como ella al escuchar la noticia.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Las audiciones son en unas semanas pero… no se que es lo que voy a hacer.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Rach… creo que hemos visto esa película cientos de veces…

- Lo sé…

- Y amas a Barbra, y siempre has querido hacerle honor a su trayectoria…

- También lo se pero…

- Y es Funny Girl, cariño. ¡Funny Girl! Y siempre cantas…

- ¡Finn! Entendí el punto, gracias.- lo interrumpió ella, poniéndole una mano sobre sus labios para que él dejara de hablar. Finn la miró sin entender.

- No comprendo. ¿Esta es la parte en la que tu dices que no eres lo suficientemente talentosa y yo debo aumentarte el autoestima? Porque estoy un poco perdido.- dijo él, entre serio y risueño.

- Esta es la parte en la que trato de explicarte que, de obtener el papel…

- Que de seguro obtendrás.- agregó él, en un susurro.

- De obtener el papel pasaría los próximos tres años en eso. No podría dedicarme a nada más. Pasaría menos tiempo en casa, contigo y con Amy, y no podría… no podríamos buscar otro hijo durante ese tiempo.- le explicó Rachel, tratando de que Finn entendiera.

- Cariño… no has hecho nada por ti en los últimos dos años. Y es Funny Girl, no es sólo una oportunidad más… es tu sueño. Estaremos bien, ya verás. Si los Jets obtienen el Super Bowl…-

- Y lo obtendrán.- murmuró ella, tal y como él lo había hecho unos momentos antes.

- Si los Jets ganan y me nombran entrenador podré delegar mucho trabajo. Tendría tiempo para estar aquí cuando tu no puedas y también nos quedaría tiempo para pasarlo juntos. Yo creo que es el momento justo.- le dijo él, convencido, acariciándole una de las mejillas.

- ¿Y que hay de… _lo otro_?- preguntó ella, con voz frágil, mordiéndose el labio.

- Bueno… creo que hemos comprobado que éste no es el momento para _eso_.- le respondió él.- Rach… ¿cuántas veces en la vida las cosas se dan tan bien?- inquirió, tumbándola a su lado y abrazándola fuertemente. Rachel se fue a dormir con la impresión de que haría lo imposible por conseguir ese papel, sólo para hacer que Finn se sintiera orgulloso.

- OO-

- Bueno, Rachel, francamente no es necesario que leer tu currículo para saber quien eres.- le dijo el Sr. Saddle, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Rachel se movió un poco en la silla, incómoda, tratando de no prestar atención a los ruidos provenientes de afuera.

- ¿Debo cantar algo o…?- comenzó, recibiendo una negativa por parte del director. El hombre se quitó los anteojos, con la vista aun clavada en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué has venido a la audición de este papel?- inquirió, sin comprender. Rachel arqueó las cejas.

- Ha sido un sueño toda mi vida hacerlo, en realidad…

- No, no me refiero a eso.- la interrumpió, abandonando el escritorio para acercarse más a ella.- ¿Por qué has esperado en la fila toda la mañana, cuando podrías haber conseguido una cita?- Rachel lo miró sin entender.

- Bueno… me gusta hacer las cosas de esa manera. No lo sé.- respondió. Saddle sonrió por un momento, antes de volver a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Buscó una par de papeles y se los entregó a Rachel.

- Éstos son los contratos y la versión final de la adaptación. Quiero que los leas y que vuelvas a llamarme, y quiero que salgas y le digas a mi secretaria que de ahora en adelante solo estaré tomando audiciones para la suplente de Fanny Brice.- le dijo, sin mirarla. Rachel se tomó un segundo para pensar las implicancias de aquello.

- ¿Usted… me está dando el papel?- murmuró, incrédula.

- Más que eso, Berry. Te estoy diciendo que sin ti… no tengo pensado hacer la obra. Ponte a imaginar algunos requisitos delirantes que puedas pedirme, ¿ok?- explicó Saddle, señalándole la puerta con la vista fija en los papeles de su escritorio. Rachel esperó hasta llegar al auto para soltar el grito de felicidad más grande del que tenga memoria (al menos uno que no estuviera relacionado con Finn, de todos modos).

- OO-

- ¿Finn? ¿Amy? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- pregunto Rachel, en voz alta, mientras dejaba su bolso y los papeles en el pequeño armario de la cocina.

- ¡SORPRESA!- gritaron un montón de voces, y la habitación se llenó de caras familiares. Sólo entonces Rachel notó que el living y el comedor estaban decorados en tono festivo.

- ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó ella a Finn, quien se abría paso para llegar hasta su esposa.

- Es tu fiesta de "felicitaciones" por conseguir el papel.- explicó él, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

- ¿Cómo supieron que lo obtuve?- inquirió ella mientras alzaba a Amy.

- No lo supimos, sólo lo supusimos.- dijo Kurt, dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que todos se rieran.

- Felicitaciones, nena. Te lo mereces.- le murmuró Mercedes, también abrazándola.

- No tenías que hacer esto.- le dijo Rachel a Finn, cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa para comer las pizzas que Finn había comprado.

- Oh, tu ya verás cómo me devuelves el favor.- murmuró él, de forma sugerente, mientras Blaine (que claramente los había escuchado) se metia los dedos en la boca en señal de asco.

- OO-

- Y realmente no me dio el papel, me dijo que no pensaba hacer la obra sin mi, ¿entiendes? Eso es más… más que simplemente darme un papel.- le explicó ella, unas horas después, mientras ambos se recostaban en la pequeña terraza y disfrutaban de la noche veraniega.

- Debería haberte organizado una fiesta más grande, entonces. No se… algo en el Plaza…- Rachel nunca sabrá en qué consistía la fiesta, puesto que prefirió acallar a su marido con un beso, tumbándose sobre él y dejando que sus piernas cayeran a los costados de su cintura. Finn soltó un leve gruñido, cediendo ante el beso, y acariciándole los muslos, subiendo un poco más sus manos en cuanto sintió los labios de ella curvarse en una sonrisa. Rachel se movió un poco, subiéndose el vestido y rozando aún más su ligera ropa interior contra el cierre de los jeans de Finn, buscando la fricción. Él buscó el cierre de su vestido, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- No hay tiempo.- es todo lo que pudo decirle, mientras comenzaba a besarle la línea de la mandíbula, succionando un poco la piel suelta. Finn se volteó para quedar sobre ella, preguntándose en qué momento las manos de Rachel se las habían ingeniado para desprenderle los jeans. Ella no titubeó, y se quitó las pequeñas bragas en un solo movimiento, mientras Finn hacía lo propio y dejaba que sus pantalones y sus bóxers cayeran al piso con un ruido sordo. Se acomodó entre sus piernas (como ya ha había centenares de veces) pensando en qué momento se había convertido en el suertudo más grande del mundo, aquel hombre capaz de amar a Rachel Berry de esa manera durante toda su vida.

- No tenemos protección.- le murmuró, segundos antes de entrar en ella. Rachel le respondió con un solo movimiento, besándolo fuertemente, y Finn entendió que no importaba, y dejó que ella lo conduzca hacia ese lugar en el que se siente completo, invencible. Durante unos minutos, ninguno es capaz de pensar coherentemente en nada que no sea el otro, el ritmo sincopado de sus respiraciones y sus caderas, y la calidez de las manos rozándose. No hay nada nuevo allí. Lo han hecho incontables veces y de maneras distintas. Y, sin embargo, cuando Finn colapsa sobre ella en el preciso momento en que ella pierde la cordura, Rachel tiene la impresión de que algo ha sido distinto. Tal vez sea la noche, la increíble fiesta que él organizó o el hecho de que acaba de recibir una de las noticias más grandes de su vida, pero no va al caso cual es el motivo. Lo único que importa es que aquella noche, Rachel ama a Finn como nunca lo ha amado. Y sabe, por la forma en la que él tiembla, que él debe estar pensando lo mismo.

**Nos vemos en próximos caps. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Costó, pero lo logramos. He aquí el capítulo que todos esperaban. :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

VI

- Entonces, Rachel, te haré las pruebas médicas para comprobar que todo está en orden y podemos terminar los papeles.- le explicó el médico, saliendo del consultorio para buscar algunos exámenes.

- No entiendo porqué te hacen tantas pruebas, realmente.- dijo Finn, jugueteando con una maqueta del sistema respiratorio que reposaba sobre el escritorio del médico.

- Quieren asegurarse de que esté todo bien, nada más. Entre los ensayos y las funciones hay bastante desgaste físico, no pueden arriesgarse a que algo me pase.- contestó ella.

- Bueno… tengo noticias.- anunció el doctor, entrando en el pequeño consultorio. Finn pudo ver como Rachel se movía nerviosa en su asiento, y le tomó la mano para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Son buenas o malas?- preguntó ella, alarmada, mientras el hombre revisaba una vez más los papeles.

- No lo sé. ¿Es bueno o malo que estés embarazada?- contestó, mirándola con una sonrisa. Se sintió un estruendo cuando la maqueta con la que Finn había estado jugando cayó al suelo. Ambos se miraron, asombrados.

- ¿Cómo… cómo dijo?- preguntó él, con voz ronca.

- Lo que oíste. Estás embarazada- repitió el médico. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras la expresión de sorpresa se convertía de a poco en una sonrisa.

- ¿Está todo bien? Me refiero al… al bebé.- murmuró, comenzando a llorar.

- Bueno, deberías hacerte unos estudios más exhaustivos, pero creo que con tu estado de salud no habrá problemas.- le explicó. Vio como Rachel y Finn se miraban, y sintió que estaba de más en la habitación.- Los dejaré a solas un minuto. Felicitaciones.- dijo, palmeándole el hombro a Finn al pasar por su lado.

- Finn… vamos a tener un hijo.- susurró ella, pasmada, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo no… no puedo creerlo.- respondió él, con la voz ronca por la emoción. Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, abrazándose fuertemente. Finn pudo sentir como Rachel se agitaba entre sus brazos, llorando, y comenzó a llorar él también. Meses (si no años) esperando ese momento, el momento en que el amor que ambos se tenían se materializaba, nada más y nada menos, que en una persona.

- ¿Estás feliz?- preguntó él, separándose un poco, y limpiándole las gruesas lágrimas con el pulgar.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Creo que voy a morirme de la felicidad!- gritó ella, rodeándolo por el cuello para besarlo fuertemente, repetidas veces, e intercalando un "Te amo" con cada beso.

- Vamos a tener una mini Rachel… o un mini Finn.- dijo él, alzándola en sus brazos de tal manera que los pies de ella se despegaron del suelo.

- No. Vamos a tener un mini Finchel.- respondió Rachel. Finn sonrió tanto que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y sentó a Rachel en el escritorio.

- Hola, pequeño Finchel.- le murmuró al vientre de su esposa, acariciándolo suavemente. Rachel estiró un poco su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su marido, y Finn se la tomó, poniendo ambas, la suya y la de ella, sobre el todavía plano vientre.

- Creo que nunca te he amado tanto como ahora.- le confesó. Rachel no respondió. No hizo falta. Sabía que Finn entendía que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo.

- OO-

- ¿Rachel? El señor Saddle dice que pases.- le informó la secretaria. Ella respondió con una sonrisa, tomando su bolso y adentrándose en la conocida oficina.

- ¿Qué te traes, Berry?- dijo el hombre, de forma malhumorada, desde detrás de su escritorio.

- Yo quería… hablar con usted.- respondió ella, nerviosa, ocupando la silla que solía usar cada vez que iba a ese despacho.

- ¿Es sobre el embarazo?- inquirió Saddle, sin siquiera levantar la vista de sus papeles.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Niña, no se llega hasta aquí sin tener ciertas… habilidades.- le dijo él, crípticamente. Ella se puso aún más nerviosa, y el anciano rodeó su escritorio para sentarse en el mismo, frente a ella.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije en nuestra primer entrevista?

- Sí. Usted dijo que no tenía pensado hacer la obra sin mi.- contestó Rachel, tratando de no albergar esperanzas. Saddle hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- ¿Y entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa?- preguntó.

- Porque… bueno, sólo tengo cinco semanas de embarazo. Eso significa que no podré hacer esta obra hasta dentro de… más de un año.- explicó ella, esquivando su mirada y jugueteando con el ribete de su pollera.

- ¿Sabes que soy el dueño de este teatro, no?- dijo él. Ella asintió.- Entonces sabes que puedo hacer y deshacer como quiera. Y yo, el dueño de este teatro, no estoy preocupado. ¿Porqué habrías de estarlo tu?- Rachel no contestó, por lo que él continuó.- Compré los derechos de Funny Girl hace casi treinta años. Probablemente tu no habías nacido siquiera. Y, sin embargo, he tenido guardada esa obra en un cajón desde entonces. ¿Por qué?, me dirás. Por el simple hecho de que no conseguía a mi Fanny Brice. No, al menos, hasta hace un par de años cuando cierta morena ingresó en el círculo de Broadway. ¿Sabes quién es ella, Rachel?- inquirió.

- ¿Yo?- respondió ella, con una tímida sonrisa.

- Tú.- dijo Saddle, volviendo a su lugar detrás del escritorio y colocándose los anteojos. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mientras él hacía unas anotaciones.

- Esto es lo que haremos.- le explicó unos minutos después.- Renovaré el contrato con el elenco de Hair por otro año. Eso nos dará exactamente un año y medio para prepararnos, para tomarnos las cosas con tiempo. Aprovechemos esta oportunidad para hacer honor a la causa, montando la mejor versión de Funny Girl que el mundo verá jamás. Podrás tener a tu hijo y tendrás varios meses hasta el estreno, lo que le dará tiempo al gigante de tu marido para acostumbrarse al bebé.- finalizó. Rachel lo miró por un segundo, casi tan pasmada como hacía un par de días atrás cuando el médico le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Entonces… aún tengo el papel?- preguntó, casi en un susurro.

- Yo diría más bien que el papel te tiene a ti.- respondió él, esta vez si sonriendo genuinamente. Rachel no lo soportó, y se incorporó de su silla para ir hasta donde estaba el anciano, capturándolo en un abrazo.

- Ok, OK. Ya entendí, estás agradecida. ¿Algo más?

- ¿Quiere que le pida algo más? Como si darme el papel de mi vida fuera poco.- bromeó ella, cambiando la expresión en cuanto vio que Saddle no sonreía, si no que seguía mirándola expectante. Rachel pensó por una milésima de segundo, diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

- Quiero a Kurt Hummel en escenografía y a Mercedes Jones en vestuario. Y quiero… quiero a Mike Chang y Brittany Pierce como bailarines. Y también hay dos vocalistas, Tina Cohen Chang y Santana Lopez, ellas pueden servir también. Y Artie Abrahams es un excelente productor musical.- finalizó, tratando de no olvidarse de nadie. Saddle la miró extrañado, y por un momento Rachel pensó que había ido demasiado lejos.

- ¿Te doy la oportunidad de pedir lo que sea… y tú decides darle trabajo a tus amigos? ¿De dónde has venido, Berry?- inquirió, pensativo.

- De Lima, Ohio.- contestó ella, orgullosa.

- Vete ahora. Y dale a mi secretaria lo necesario para contratar a esa horda de especialistas.- le ordenó.- Tal vez tu esposo quiera retornar a sus raíces musicales y audicionar para el principal masculino. Dile que me llame si se cansa de lanzar balones. Sería una buena forma de reunir al Club Glee, ¿no?- bromeó, mientras ella juntaba sus cosas. Rachel se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Cariño… soy Saddle. Yo hago mis deberes.- dijo él, de la misma forma críptica que siempre utilizaba, haciéndole un ademán para que ella se retirara. Rachel pensó, mientras caminaba lentamente de regreso a su hogar, que el Grilled Cheesus debía de estar de mente. ¿Un hijo y Funny Girl todo al mismo tiempo? ¿Acaso quería matarla de la alegría y la ansiedad? Inconscientemente, cruzó los dedos de la mano que llevaba en el interior del ligero abrigo, acariciando el lugar en donde (ella suponía) se encontraba su hijo (o hija).

- Oíste todo, ¿no? Parece que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a escuchar "Don't Rain on my Parade".- le murmuró, en tono confidente, mientras se sentaba en la silla del piano, y tocaba los primeros acordes de la conocida canción.

- OO-

- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué estás temblando?- le murmuró Rachel, disimuladamente, mientras se servía una cucharada generosa del puré de papas que Carole había preparado.

- Estoy nervioso.- contestó Finn, en el mismo tono. Ella lo miró asombrada, sin entender, y el se movió incómodo en la silla.- No sé… contarles a todos sobre… la _noticia_ hará que tus padres sepan que tu y yo…- Rachel se atragantó en el preciso momento en que entendía a que se refería Finn.

- Parece que nos estamos divirtiendo.- dijo Blaine, alzando una ceja desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Finn le echó una mirada glacial y amenazadora, y Rachel soltó un pequeño resoplido.

- Entonces… ¿van a decirnos por qué nos hemos reunido?- inquirió Leroy, cruzándose de brazos y abandonando por completo su plato de comida. Finn y Rachel se miraron por un segundo: no planeaban hablar de ello hasta que todos estuvieran sentados en el cómodo living de los Berrys, disfrutando de un té. Sin embargo, ahora ya no podían escaparse. Fue entonces cuando Finn notó que Leroy había logrado acaparar la atención, puesto que el resto de la mesa los miraba de la misma forma inquisidora (incluido Blaine, que ya conocía la noticia). Finn carraspeó, mientas Rachel le tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa.

- Bueno… queríamos compartir con ustedes un par de noticias, y nos parecía que hacerlo en persona era mucho mejor, porque Rachel cree que el teléfono es muy impersonal, y creo que yo debo…

- Estoy embarazada.- lo interrumpió ella, con voz firme, y mirando a Carole fijamente. Por un segundo, la mesa se quedó callada, como si una ráfaga de viento helado hubiera entrado por la ventana. Entonces fue Hiram el que habló.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?- le preguntó.

- Bueno… casi dos meses. Pero lo sabemos desde hace un mes. Queríamos estar seguros, por eso esperamos hasta ahora, porque según todos los libros que he leído las primeras ocho semanas son las más difíciles y… bueno, no lo sé. Lo hemos esperado por tanto tiempo que no queríamos ponernos muy ansiosos.- le explicó, alternando la mirada con sus padres y los padres de Finn. La mesa volvió a guardar silencio, hasta que la pequeña Amy (que hasta ahora sólo se había limitado a mirar la escena como si se tratara de una película muy interesante) se bajó de su silla y corrió hasta Rachel, sentándose en su falda y largándose a llorar.

- Cariño… no llores. No debes ponerte triste.- la calmó ella, acariciándole los pequeños rizos morenos.

- ¡No estoy triste, mami! Estoy muy contenta.- le dijo la niña, entre pequeños hipidos. Rachel comenzó a llorar también, abrazándola fuerte, y olvidando al resto de la habitación.

- Mierda, Berry. ¿Porqué siempre consigues sacar mi lado más sensible?- se quejó Kurt, llorando él también y acercándose hasta ella. Amy se sentó entonces en la falda de su padre, Y Kurt abrazó a Rachel con tanta fuerza que sus pies abandonaron el suelo.

- No podría estar más felíz por ustedes, en serio. Sé cuánto lo querían.- dijo, mientras abrazaba a Finn. Rachel miró a las cuatro personas que aún estaban en la mesa, buscando respuestas.

- Creo que éstos van a ser los seis meses más largos de mi vida.- dijo Hiram, mientras él y su esposo se incorporaban para abrazar a su hija y a su yerno, y Finn no pudo evitar tranquilizarle en cuanto sintió el tono contento de ambos hombres.

- ¿Y tu que dices, Abuelo Hummel?- le preguntó a Burt.

- Yo… yo no podría estar más feliz.- confesó el hombre, palmeándole el hombro y dándole un beso a Rachel en la mejilla. Ésta miró a Carole, quien aun estaba sentada en la mesa, y temió por un segundo que aquello no le agradara. Entonces la mujer se paró, y abrazó a su hijo con toda la fuerza de la que era posible, dejándole un beso marcado en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que yo te dije? Te dije que ambos se lo merecían, que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.-le murmuró a Rachel, limpiándole una de las mejillas con la palma de su mano. Ésta suspiró.

- Entonces… ¿cuento contigo si alguna vez entro en pánico?- inquirió ella, mirando a la mujer fijamente a los ojos. Carole sonrió, soltando ella también un par de lágrimas.

- Cuentas conmigo aun cuando se que vas a hacerlo fenomenalmente.- contestó, volviendo a abrazarla.

**Bueno aquí lo tienen ;) Nos vemos en próximos caps. **


	7. Chapter 7

**He aquí un poco más de Amy, para que pedían escenas con ella. :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

VII

Miró el reloj por millonésima vez aquella mañana, convencido de que el tiempo se había parado de alguna forma, y tomo el último trago del café que se había servido en un vaso de papel.

- ¿Sr. Hudson? El Dr. Rawson dice que puede pasar a verlo.- le indicó la secretaria. Finn murmuró un gracias, mientras tiraba el vaso vacío y se adentraba en el consultorio.

- Hola, Finn. Gusto en verte.- lo saludó el médico, tendiéndole una mano que Finn estrechó.

- Lamento haberlo molestado, doctor, pero no podía… necesitaba…-

- Te entiendo, te entiendo. Toma asiento, por favor.- le ordenó, señalándole la silla. Se sentó entonces detrás del escritorio, hurgando en los papeles que Finn reconoció como aquellos que él mismo le había dejado una semana atrás.- ¿Te molestaría repetirme un poco cuál es tu temor?- le pidió.

- Bueno… como sabe, yo tengo una hija de seis años (Amy) y… su madre murió en el parto. Nunca entendí que fue lo que le pasó, realmente, y yo quería… quería saber si existia la posibilidad de que Rachel…- Finn no pudo terminar, y el doctor pareció entenderlo, puesto que se quitó los anteojos y lo miró de forma tranquilizadora.

- Lo que esta muchacha tenía… ¿cómo era su nombre?

- Laura.

- Laura, gracias. Lo que Laura tenía era una deformación congénita en las paredes del corazón. Era casi imperceptible (me costó bastante encontrarla de hecho) pero básicamente esta pequeña malformación le provocó un paro cardio-respiratorio, posiblemente impulsado por el trabajo de parto.- le explicó. Buscó una de las pequeñas maquetas que tenía en el escritorio para ilustrarle más a Finn la idea, porque éste claramente no lograba entender.- Supongamos que yo tengo este globo al que inflo siempre del mismo tamaño. Digamos… una pelota de Baseball.- le dijo, inflando el globo del tamaño dicho.- Teniéndolo así, este globo me sirve y no tendría porque tener problemas con él. Pero un día se me ocurre que, tal vez, podría inflarlo del tamaño de una pelota de Basketball.- prosiguió, inflando el globo de ese tamaño y haciendo que éste estallara con un ruido estruendoso. Finn se sobresaltó.- ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

- Sí.- murmuró Finn.

- Rachel es una mujer sana y fuerte. No posee ninguna enfermedad ni siquiera similar a ésta. ¿Existen riesgos? Sí, claro que sí. En todo embarazo existen. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo que ella más necesita ahora, Finn?- le preguntó. Él sonrió, intuyendo la respuesta.

- De mí.- contestó, con total seguridad.

- Sí, de ti. Y de ropa un poco más grande.- bromeó el médico, poniéndose de pie y acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

- OO-

- ¡Eso es, Amy! ¡Excelente!- la alentó Rachel, mientras la niña daba giros al compás de la música que ella tocaba en el piano. Amy sonrió aún más, contenta de que su madre la elogiara. Rachel le alcanzó una pequeña toalla en cuanto terminó de tocar la clásica pieza.

- ¡Mamá, quiero seguir practicando!- se quejó la niña.

- ¿Qué es lo que mamá te dice siempre?- inquirió ella, con tono severo, mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa que habían colocado en el estudio y servía un poco de leche tibia en cada vaso.

- Que practicar demasiado es tan malo como no practicar nunca.- respondió Amy, con voz quejosa, sentándose ella también y comiéndose una galleta. Rachel la miró intrigada.

- ¿Te parece que papá está… cambiado en estos días?- le preguntó a su hija.

- Déjame pensarlo.- le contestó ésta, haciendo un ademán con la mano que hizo que Rachel tuviera que contener una risotada: siempre que tenían este tipo de conversaciones, Amy solía imitar a Kurt o a Mercedes, intentando parecer más grande.- Creo que está muy preocupado por perder el cabello.- dijo la niña, después de unos momentos. Rachel suspiró.

- Si. Tiene miedo de terminar calvo, ¿no?- dijo, acariciando distraídamente su vientre, dejando su mano libre allí.- ¿Tu que crees, pequeño?- le preguntó, con un susurro. Amy la miró de reojos, y a Rachel no se le perdió el tono celoso de la mirada de la niña. Sonrió.- ¿Porqué no le hablas al bebé? Se que está esperando que su hermana mayor se presente.

- No puede escucharme, mamá. Aún está adentro de tu panza.- dijo la niña, con tono aburrido. Rachel la miró por un segundo, tratando de comprender la situación. Se cambió de silla, para estar sentada al lado de su hija, y la invitó a sentarse en su falda.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que más quería en el mundo cuando tenía tu edad?- le preguntó, acariciándole los pequeños rizos. Amy negó con la cabeza.- Me moría de ganas por tener un hermano, o una hermana. Suponía… suponía que así nunca estaría sola, ¿sabes? Que, aun si no tuviera amigos, teniendo un hermano siempre sabía que iba a poder contar con alguien. Que siempre habría alguien para mi. Y rezaba todas las noches para que ese hermano llegara, porque sentía que esa era la solución para todos mis problemas. Después… la vida me dio muchos amigos, como el tío Kurt y el tío Blaine y Mercedes, y me dio a Finn… y a Amy.- le dijo, abrazándola. La niña sonrió, acomodándose más en los brazos de su madre.- No debes tener miedo, Amy. Ni papá, ni yo, ni tus tíos o tus abuelos vamos a quererte menos porque tengas un hermano. Siempre, siempre voy a amarte, cariño. Siempre seremos mejores amigas. Y realmente voy a necesitar que me ayudes cuando el o la bebé nazcan. Tú tendrás algo por lo que yo y tu papá pedimos toda la vida.- finalizó, llorando un poco (las hormonas del embarazo estaban comenzando a afectarle). Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mientras Rachel las balanceaba lentamente y Amy acariciaba el brazo de su madre.

- ¿Pueden ser mellizos?- le preguntó la niña entonces, con la voz cargada de emoción. Rachel sonrió.

- Hay chances. Uno de mis abuelos tenía un mellizo. ¿Porqué lo preguntas? ¿No es uno suficiente?- inquirió Rachel.

- No, si lo es. Pero si son mellizos, tal vez tengamos una hermana y un hermano, y eso sería genial. Si es sólo una niña, papá se pondría un poco triste, y si es sólo un varón no podré compartir mis cosas. Sin son dos… tal vez papá consiga su varón y nosotros consigamos a nuestra niña.- le explicó, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, ó como si tener bebés fuera tan fácil como sacar caramelos de una máquina expendedora. Sin embargo, Rachel se encontró a sí misma pensando en cuán increíble y perfecto sería si el sueño de Amy se volviera realidad. La niña se bajó del regazo de su madre y se arrodilló en el suelo, nivelando su rostro con el vientre de Rachel.

- Hola, mi nombre es Amy y soy tu hermana mayor. Aún no nos conocemos pero mamá dice que puedo hablarte, así que te explicaré un par de cosas. Primero, no debes jugar con el control del televisor. Papá se enojará mucho, y no nos gusta cuando se enoja. Él es muy bueno, muy, muy bueno y muy gracioso y sabe un montón de juego increíbles. Habla mucho de Football, pero está bien, si eres un niño tal vez eso no te moleste tanto. Mamá es genial también. Ella me enseña un montón de cosas, como a cantar, y a bailar y a cocinar galletas. Es hermosa, ya la verás. Es la mamá más linda de todas, y a mi me encanta salir con ella y que todos la vean. No debes usar sus pinturas y su maquillaje sin su permiso. Y aquí en casa tenemos muchos juguetes, así que no creo que vayamos a pelearnos. Creo que eso es todo por hoy, mañana puedo contarte sobre el tío Kurt, si quieres.- le dijo, con voz animada, y Rachel sintió como dos lágrimas se le escapan por las mejillas. Amy se acercó más, bajando la voz para que Rachel no la oyera.- Al principio tenía miedo, pero ahora ya no. No puedo esperar a que salgas y nos encontremos. Vamos a compartir los juguetes y las galletas… y también a papá y a mamá. Adiós.- finalizó, dándole un pequeño beso. Miró a Rachel enseguida, buscando aprobación, y ésta escondió un poco su rostro, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas.

- Eso fue perfecto, cariño.- le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Finn, ingresando en la habitación, con una sonrisa. Amy corrió hasta su padre, estirando los brazos para que éste la alzara.

- Mamá y yo estábamos hablando con el bebé.- le explicó, en cuanto Finn la tomó en brazos. Rachel se acercó hasta ellos, llevando la bandeja con la merienda entre sus manos.

- ¿Porqué no ayudas a Amy a meterse en el baño mientras yo preparo la cena?- sugirió ella, después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, y retirándose antes de que Finn le dijera nada.

- ¿Te parece que mamá esta cambiada en estos días?- inquirió, poniendo a su hija en el suelo y dirigiéndose hasta el dormitorio de ésta, buscando unos pijamas. Amy hizo un ademán con la mano y suspiró.

- ¡Papá, esto del bebé y Funny Girl… es demasiado para ella!- le dijo, con un tono exasperado que hizo que Finn reconociera al instante que aquella frase había sido copiada de su propio hermano.

- OO-

- ¡Perdón, perdón! Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó Finn, en cuanto entró al baño para ducharse y se encontró con Rachel, desnuda, metiéndose en la tina.

- Finn, soy tu esposa. No tienes que pedirme perdón, me has visto desnuda cientos de veces.- dijo ella, con tono hostil, haciendo unas maniobras graciosas para meterse en el agua.- Podrías ayudarme, en lugar de estar ahí parado mirándome.- Finn se acercó, dándole la mano y ayudándola a meterse. Se miraron por un segundo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían estado así, cerca, en silencio?

- Voy a ir a ducharme al baño de abajo.- le dijo él, aún arrodillado en el piso y sosteniendo su mano.

- O podrías… podrías meterte conmigo.- propuso ella, con un tono mucho más dulce. Finn sonrió, mientras se incorporaba y se quitaba la ropa. Rachel se movió en la tina, poniendo unas sales aromáticas y ordenándole a Finn que bajara las luces. Él se sumergió lentamente en el agua, dejando que ella se recostara sobre su pecho y apoyando sus manos en el vientre de su esposa, sintiendo como ella se relajaba ante este simple contacto.

- Entonces… ¿has estado actuando rara por las hormonas o…?

- Yo estaba actuando rara porque tu estabas actuando raro.- explicó ella, en un susurro.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tu.

- ¿Raro cómo?

- No sé. Es como si me evitaras todo el tiempo. No quieres tocarme, abrazarme… ni besarme siquiera. Se que estoy empezando a ponerme enorme y que probablemente no me consideres atractiva en este momento pero… no lo sé. Te extraño.- le dijo, con una voz pequeña y cargada de amargura. Finn tragó saliva: hubiera deseado poder pegarse una patada a él mismo.

- Estaba asustado… tenía mucho miedo de que algo pudiera pasarte. Tú sabes cuán idiota soy para éstas cosas, Rach…

- ¿Y yo no lo estoy, Finn? ¿Crees que no estoy asustada, nerviosa, aterrorizada? ¡Claro que lo estoy.- lo interrumpió ella, tratando de no subir la voz para no despertar a Amy.

- Yo lo sé, cariño, y lo siento. De veras que sí, no sabes como. Pero debía cerciorarme… de que no fuera a pasarte lo mismo que a Laura. Tenía miedo de lastimarte, de que algo saliera mal. Por eso fui a ver al doctor Rawson esta tarde. Porque necesitaba que él me dijera… que todo estaba bien.- le explicó, ahora utilizando él el murmullo frágil.

- ¿Entonces fue todo… un problema de comunicación?- resumió ella, volviendo a relajarse en los brazos de su marido. Este sonrió.

- Si… creo que si.- le dijo, corriéndole el cabello para besarle uno de los hombros mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el vientre con la otra mano. Rachel también sonrió, volteándose un poco para que Finn pudiera besarla en los labios. Él obedeció, quitándose de una vez aquellas ganas que lo habían perseguido durante días.

- Te amo.- le murmuró ella cuando se despegaron, apoyando su frente en la de su marido, y acariciándole una mejilla con la humedecida mano.

- Yo también te amo. Muchísimo.- le respondió él, besándola de nuevo y sintiendo como Rachel sonreía contra sus propios labios.- Y déjame decirte, cariño, que nunca estuviste tan sexy. Que en estos momentos eres lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida.- le murmuró, mientras ella volvía a la posición anterior, pero esta vez estirando uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza para acariciar el cabello de su esposo. Se quedaron en silencio otro rato, disfrutando de la compañía, hasta que Finn estalló en una risa silenciosa.

- ¿Qué?- inquirió ella, contagiándose de la risa de su marido.

- ¡Es que somos realmente estúpidos!

- Lo sé, no puedo creer que ambos estuviéramos enojados sin atrevernos a hablar…

- No, no por eso. ¡Vivimos en esta casa desde hace casi dos años y nunca se nos ocurrió usar esta tina!- dijo él, conteniendo la risa, y abrazándola más fuerte. Rachel sonrió entonces, súbitamente enternecida por su marido, que apenas podía respirar detrás de sus mudas carcajadas. Por un segundo, todas sus dudas y sus miedos desaparecieron: allí, con Finn, las cosas solo podían salir bien.

**Nos vemos en próximos capítulos. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Ro en su cumpleaños. :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

VIII

Rachel Berry puede ser muchas cosas. Un poco controladora, un poco celosa, un poco obsesiva y bastante perfeccionista. Y aunque durante sus años adolescentes aquellas cualidades le causaron más problemas que buenos momentos, ahora las cosas se dan de forma diferente. Verán, si combinan sus controlados defectos con sus increíbles cualidades (como su calidez, su tolerancia, su paciencia, su lealtad y sus infinitas ganas de dar y recibir amor) consiguen al prototipo más cercano a lo perfecto de una madre (y una esposa). Finn, por su parte, no se queda atrás. Criar a Amy por su cuenta durante un par de años lo ha dotado de la templanza y la soltura que le faltaban de adolescente. Sigue siendo inseguro, sigue siendo algo crédulo, y por momentos se siente el idiota más grande del mundo (sobretodo cuando convive con Rachel, Kurt y su propia hija, que suelen sobrepasarlo la mayor parte del tiempo). Aquellas cualidades que lo hacían tan único e inigualable a los ojos de Rachel siguen estando allí, tal y como lo estaban años atrás. Sigue siendo compasivo, cariñoso, leal, amoroso e incondicional, lo que lo convierte en el prototipo más cercano a lo perfecto de un padre (y de un esposo). Sin embargo, lo que a Rachel le cuesta entender es que el mundo de la maternidad no es el mundo del espectáculo. Siendo padres (y en su propio caso, madre primeriza) los errores y las dudas están permitidos, y eso es algo con lo que Rachel Berry no está familiarizada.

- ¿Qué acaso no podían llegar a un consenso? No hay dos libros que digan lo mismo acerca de la cantidad de semanas en las que es normal sentir al bebé moverse.- se quejó una tarde, mientras ella y Finn leían la montaña de material que Rachel había adquirido en la librería. Finn sonrió: la Rachel hormonal (que comenzaba a aparecer más seguido) le recordaba a la Rachel nerviosa, esa que aparecía años atrás en las semanas previas a alguna presentación del Club Glee.

- Bueno, la mayoría de los que he leído dicen a partir de las doce semanas. Estamos aún en el rango.- le explicó él, tirando al suelo el ejemplar de "Guía rápida para padres primerizos" que estaba leyendo, y recostándose en la cama. Rachel soltó un resoplido: hacía un par de días que estaba nerviosa. El bebé de Mercedes, que ya casi llegaba a los cinco meses de embarazo, pateaba constantemente, y Rachel no podía esperar a sentir el suyo.

- No es justo. ¿Porqué los únicos indicios de mi embarazo son estas nauseas constantes y mi maldito mal humor?- volvió a quejarse.

- Olvidaste tus incesantes ganas de quitarme la ropa.- agregó Finn con una sonrisa, mientras recostaba su cabeza en la falda de ella. Rachel también sonrió.

- Eso no pasa sólo porque estoy embarazada.- le dijo, con un susurro sensual, acariciándole distraídamente una de las mejillas. Finn estiró el brazo, cerrándole el libro y tirándolo también al piso, y Rachel se recostó sobre él, entendiendo que el momento de la lectura ya había terminado.

- Debes calmarte un poco, cariño. Todo pasa eventualmente. Además, en unos días iremos a ver al Dr. Rawson y podrás preguntarle todas tus dudas. Hasta entonces, sólo disfruta.- la consoló él, abrazándola. Rachel suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa… que pasa si no soy buena para esto?- le preguntó, atemorizada. Finn soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Rachel Berry, acaso me estás diciendo que estas dudando de ti?- dijo él, con tono de broma.

- No te burles, Finn, lo estoy diciendo en serio. ¿Qué ocurre si soy mala, pésima? Tu, claramente, eres altamente capaz de hacer esto. Pero yo… no lo sé. No se si tengo lo que hace falta. ¿Y si el bebé no me quiere? ¿Y si olvido… a que temperatura debe estar la leche, o el turno de las vacunas o… el jabón al que es alérgico?- continuó, realmente apenada. Finn se giró en la cama, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Posiblemente no vayamos a ser perfectos, pero eso está bien. Dudo que existan padres perfectos en este mundo.- le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.- Sí, tal vez olvidemos el turno de las vacunas o… lo que sea. Pero yo se que eres capaz de esto, Rachel. Lo se porqué te conozco, porque conozco las cualidades únicas que posees y porque te amo por todas y cada una de ellas. Y debes creerme, Rach, no hay chance alguna de que nuestro hijo vaya a odiarte. ¿No has visto como te mira Amy, como te adora, cuán orgullosa está de que seas su madre? Ella… te imita todo el tiempo. Sólo tiene ojos para ti. Tú solo… se tu misma. Y yo estoy para compensar todos tus errores, así como tu estas para compensar los míos. No puedo…. No puedo esperar para que ese bebé salga, para que podamos mostrarle al mundo lo increíbles que somos cuando trabajamos juntos.- finalizó, limpiando las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su esposa. Rachel lo besó de lleno en los labios, dejándose invadir por el momento, acercándose a su marido tanto como le era posible.

- Tienes el corazón más grande del mundo, Finn Hudson. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que mides más de dos metros.- le murmuró, mientras se acomodaba en el hueco de su cuello, y dejaba que él la envolviera en sus largos brazos y entremezclara sus piernas. Pensó que aquello no era Broadway, que allí no debía enfrentarse sola a una multitud de expectantes concurrentes que juzgaban sus dotes. No, allí eran dos. Ella y Finn. Tal como en sus años de Club Coral, él la estaba respaldando en caso de que ella le errara a una nota, así como ella lo respaldaba a él. Rachel sonrió al pensar que, tal vez, en ese entonces ambos nunca desafinaban simplemente porque el otro le daba el coraje necesario para soltar el alma en cada canción. Ella y Finn habían sido los gloriosos capitanes de Nuevas Direcciones, y ahora estaban encargados de la brillante e increíble tarea de capitanear a su propia familia. Juntos, porque así siempre era mejor.

- OO -

- Sí, lo sé mamá. No, para eso hay que esperar un poco más. Sé que hay más tecnología, pero no sabremos el sexo hasta dentro de unas semanas. Sí… sí, te llamaré en cuanto salgamos. Yo también te quiero. Ok, le diré. Adiós.- dijo Finn, terminando la llamada y guardando el teléfono movil en su bolsillo.- Mamá te envía sus cariños, e Hiram también. Estaban tomando el té, y dijeron que van a estar esperando las novedades.- le explicó a su esposa, que leía una de las revistas de maternidad en la vacía sala de espera del Dr. Rawson.

- Oh, eso es genial.- contestó ella, de forma breve. Finn sonrió un poco: podía notar que Rachel estaba nerviosa, sobretodo porque no se había tomado su té y casi no había hablado en la última media hora. Estiró su brazo por detrás del sillón, abrazándola, tratando de calmarla un poco (no la culpaba, después de todo él también estaba bastante nervioso).

- ¿Ustedes son los Hudsons?- inquirió la enfermera. Rachel asintió, y ambos entraron a la pequeña sala adjunta del consultorio, en donde el Dr Rawson tenía la máquina del ultrasonido. Finn vió como Rachel se quitaba la ropa para quedar en ropa interior, y se colocaba la bata que la enfermera le había dejado colgada en el pequeño vestidor, y por un segundo los primeros acordes de Jesse's Girl le resonaron en la mente. Tomó la mano de su esposa en cuanto ésta se sentó en la silla reclinable, y ella le sonrió de forma nerviosa.

- Los Hudsons. Si señor.- dijo el Dr Rawson, mientras él y su cara infantil irrumpían en la habitación. Le tendió una mano a cada uno, y le sonrió de forma entusiasta a Finn.

- ¡Qué estadísticas! Doce juegos ganados, dos derrotas. ¡Una temporada arrolladora!- dijo, claramente emocionado, y Finn sonrió. Revisó las fichas, volviendo a colocarse en su rol de profesional, y encendió la máquina mientras se sentaba al lado de Rachel.- Ok, Rach, ¿Cómo estamos llevando el embarazo?

- Bueno, he tenido algo de nauseas, sobre todo por las mañanas. Y mi humor ha estado… variando bastante.

- Eso es totalmente normal.

- Nos preguntábamos, en realidad, si era normal que el bebé aún no hubiera… pateado o algo así. Los libros que hemos leído no son muy específicos.- le preguntó.

- Recién estás entrando en la décimo segunda semana, por lo que es común que no sientas actividad todavía. No debes asustarte. Por lo que estoy viendo, tus exámenes de sangre están a la perfección, así que no deberíamos preocuparnos por ahora. Sé que están ansiosos, pero todo corresponde a un ciclo. Y ahora necesitamos que estés calmada, libre de stress, y muy consentida.- explicó, mirando a Finn con una media sonrisa. Esparció el gel sobre el estómago de Rachel, y le apoyó el pequeño dispositivo, mirando a la pantalla. Finn sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de su esposa, y le dio un beso en la frente.- Veamos que hay aquí.- dijo el médico. Al instante, Finn sintió que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Porqué le late tan fuerte el corazón?- dijo, asustado, al oír el ritmo acelerado. Fue Rachel la que contestó, antes de que el Dr Rawson pudiera responder.

- No está latiendo fuerte… son dos latidos distintos.- le dijo, con una sonrisa, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- inquirió el médico, entre risueño e intrigado.

- Tengo oído musical.- contestó ella. Finn no podía creerlo. Oía a lo lejos que el doctor le explicaba a Rachel adonde estaba cada uno, cuanto medían, que tamaño tenían, cuantas semanas de gestación llevaban. Oía pero no escuchaba. Estaba más concentrado en aquellos pequeños y desiguales latidos, que sonaban casi como un zumbido. Allí estaban. Tantos meses de búsqueda, de espera, de incertidumbre… resumidos a eso. Dos latidos ínfimos pero audibles, dos puntos vibrantes en una pantalla bicolor. Sintió como las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas, y como la mano de Rachel se aferraba más a la suya. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que habían quedado solos en la habitación.

- ¿Estás feliz?- le preguntó ella, incorporándose un poco para nivelar sus rostros.

- Yo… no podría amarte más. No tienes una idea de cuánto…- Finn no pudo terminar. Colapsó allí, en los brazos de su esposa, mientras ambos lloraban y reían al mismo tiempo.

- OO -

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡MAMÁ, MI DESEO SE HIZO REALIDAD!- gritó Amy, saltando de la alegría mientras soltaba una risotada. Rachel tuvo que contener las lágrimas por décima vez en la tarde: cada vez que alguien se enteraba de la noticia, sentía que ella misma volvía a revivir ese momento una y otra vez. Recorrió un poco la habitación con la vista, viendo a toda la gente que se había reunido para festejar con ellos.

- … y podemos pintar el cuarto de forma neutra, en amarillo tal vez. Podemos hacer un mural, como hice con la habitación del tuyo.- dijo Kurt, mientras él y Mercedes charlaban animadamente sobre la habitación de los mellizos.

- Si, creo que deberán cambiar el automóvil. Y yo instalaría alguna puerta preventiva en la escalera, porque cuando empiecen a gatear será una pesadilla…- le explicó Blaine a Luke, el novio de Mercedes, mientras ambos tomaban una cerveza. Rachel notó entonces que Finn no estaba, y se dedicó a buscarlo hasta que lo encontró sentado en la terraza, jugueteando con una pequeña pelota y mirando hacia la nada.

- Hey. ¿Estás cansado?- le murmuró, abrazándolo por detrás y besándole el cuello.

- No, yo sólo… necesitaba estar solo por un momento.- le explicó, con un susurro casi inaudible.

- Bien, te dejaré entonces…-

- No, quédate.- le rogó, invitándola a sentarse en su falda. Rachel obedeció (después de todo, en unos meses tal vez ya no podría hacerlo). Finn la rodeó con sus brazos, como siempre solía hacer, y ella supo al instante que algo le ocurría.

- ¿Quieres contarme que te pasa?- le dijo, con tono cariñoso, mientras le acariciaba las palmas de las manos. Él suspiró.

- Son dos. Dos. Dos… personas. Doble cantidad de pañales y de… de horas de baño, y vacunas y jabones a los que serán alérgicos. Y la mitad de horas de sueño nuestro, de descanso. Y el doble de llanto y…- Finn ni siquiera pudo terminar, y Rachel se sintió sumamente enternecida. Ella lo entendía. Sabía que Finn no se refería al dinero o a la cantidad de pañales o a las horas de sueño, si no a que dos bebés conllevaban el doble de responsabilidad, de compromiso. Sonrió, sobretodo, porque se dio cuenta de que Finn estaba teniendo ahora la crisis que ella había tenido un par de días atrás, y que éste era el momento de devolverle todo el amor y el apoyo que él le había brindado en ese momento. Se giró sobre su falda, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas y colocando sus manos en los hombros de su marido.

- ¿Sabes por qué yo no tengo tanto miedo, cariño?- le preguntó. Finn negó con la cabeza.- Porque alguien me dijo hace unos días que debo tener fe. Y yo tengo una fe incondicional en nosotros, Finn. Creo en nosotros, en lo que somos capaces, y sobre todo en el inmenso amor que nos tenemos. Nada malo puede salir de eso. Yo se (porque lo veo todos los días) que tu eres el mejor padre del mundo, y te amo por eso. Porque me impulsas todos los días a ser la mejor madre y esposa del mundo, a estar a la altura. Confío ciegamente en nosotros, en que amaremos a estos hijos con la misma fuerza con la que amamos a Amy, y con la que nos amamos entre nosotros. Y sí, va a ser difícil. Pero… ¿no hemos aprendido después de todo este tiempo que cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles se disfruta más el resultado?- le dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y sintiendo como él se relajaba de a poco entre sus brazos.

- Tienes el corazón más grande del mundo, Rachel Berry. Más grande aún que tu talento.- le dijo, abrazándola, y entendiendo en ese momento que no sólo ella estaba allí, sino que también estaba abrazando a sus propios hijos.

- Hey, míralo así: seremos cinco. Tu, yo, Amy y los mellizos. Y cinco es tu numero de la suerte, después de todo.- bromeó ella. Finn pensó que, en realidad, su suerte siempre iba de la mano de la mujer que yacía en sus brazos. (Pero no iba a negarlo, cinco era un número malditamente perfecto).

- OO -

Un par de días después, la familia Hudson se encuentra en la soleada terraza de su casa, colocando plantas en las macetas y escuchando los éxitos de Journey, mientras el sol primaveral les golpea las cabezas. Rachel se sienta, cansada, en una de los bancos de madera que Kurt eligió, y sonríe al recordar cuánto les costó a Blaine y a Finn armarlos. Allí están los tres, ella, Finn y Amy, charlando animadamente y disfrutando de la tarde cuando los primeros acordes de Don't Stop Believing comienzan a sonar, y Finn le sonríe a Rachel de forma cómplice. Entonces los siente. A los dos. O a las dos. Siente como de repente algo en su interior se mueve, tratando de llamar la atención, y apenas logra formular el nombre de su marido. Finn se acerca, consternado, con el rostro pálido lleno de preocupación.

- No, no es nada. Sólo… siéntelo.- le dice ella, colocando la sucia mano de su esposo en el lugar de las patadas. Finn se arrodilla en el piso, seguido de cerca por Amy, y suelta una risa en cuanto los siente él también.

- ¡Se están moviendo!- dice Amy, entusiasmada, mirando a su madre con el rostro iluminado por la emoción. Rachel asiente, mientras las lágrimas le caen por el sudado rostro. Siente los pequeño golpes de sus hijos, casi como si se estuvieran quejando, como si quisieran salir para compartir aquella tarde de sol, Journey y malteadas con ellos. Finn también tiene el rostro lleno de lágrimas, y apoya su frente en el vientre de su esposa.

- Hola.- lo oye murmurar, y no puede reprimir el impulso de acariciarle el cabello, moviéndose un poco para apoyar su propia cabeza sobre la de su marido. Los golpes cesan en cuanto la canción termina, pero ninguno de ellos se mueve. No es hasta ese momento en que Finn comprende, realmente, que aquellos hijos son suyos. De él y de Rachel. De los dos. Que poseen algo de cada uno. Que han elegido la canción más icónica del mundo para darse a conocer. Levanta su rostro para ver a Rachel, y se encuentra con que ella le devuelve una mirada de entendimiento y amor que hacen que Finn comprenda que ambos están pensando en lo mismo. Es Amy, sin embargo, la que toma las riendas del asunto, buscando de nuevo la canción y poniéndola desde el principio.

- ¡Vamos, bebés, háganlo de nuevo!- les pide. Sus hermanos responden al instante, como si la mezcla de Journey y la súplica de Amy les resultaran irresistibles.

- Te amo.- le murmura Finn, besando a su esposa en los labios mientras ella le limpia las lágrimas.

- Lo se. Yo también te amo.- le contesta, entre llantos, por sobre el sonido de las risas de Amy y la voz del cantante de Journey. Por un segundo, ella puede jurar que los pequeño golpes siguen el ritmo, casi como si golpearan contra un tambor, y otra catarata de lágrimas la invade. ¿Será así por los próximos meses, por el resto de su vida? ¿Será así cada vez que sus hijos sonrían como Finn, lloren como Finn, bailen como Finn? ¿Será así cuando den sus primeros pasos, cuando aprendan su primera palabra, cuando canten la primera canción? Sabe, con total seguridad, que esas respuestas no las encontrará en un libro ni en el consultorio del médico. Por primera vez en su vida, Rachel Berry sonríe al entender que aquello, realmente, está fuera de su control.

**Ahí lo tienen. Nos vemos en próximos caps. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, aquí estamos. Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero en estos días se me está complicando un poco encontrar el momento para escribir. Espero que les guste y espero poder volver a la regularidad. :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

IX

- Nada salido de una película de Cowboys.

- Nada salido de un Musical.

- Nada que proponga Kurt.

- En eso coincidimos.- dijo Finn, colocando una pequeña pelota de Football en el carro, que ya rebosa de juguetes y decoraciones.- ¿No deberíamos esperar hasta saber los sexos, al menos, antes de comprar ropa y… pequeños sombreros?- inquirió, mirando la pila de gorritos que su esposa metía entre todos los juguetes.

- ¿No deberías esperar hasta que aprendan a caminar antes de obligarlos a jugar al Football?- respondió ella, ofendida. Finn suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma. La Rachel hormonal estaba más latente que nunca en aquella mañana, y él debía armarse de todas sus fuerzas para no discutirle.

- Si hay algún varón, me gustaría ponerle Christopher, como mi padre.- confesó él. Sólo entonces el rostro de ella se suavizó.

- Lo sé. Ese está primero en la lista. Creo que podemos usar los nombres de los míos como segundos nombres. Y me gustaría ponerle Carole si hay alguna niña. Pero también en segundo lugar, para no generar confusiones.- dijo ella, mientras analizaba los distintos tipos de carritos para mellizos. Finn se sintió tan conmovido por lo que su esposa acababa de decir que sintió la urgencia de besarla allí mismo. Sin embargo, Rachel habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

- Si estás pensando en besarme tendrás que acceder a hacerlo en el baño, porque sabes que no tengo barreras en estos días.- le murmuró, casi de forma seductora. Finn sonrió: aún le dolía la espalda a causa de su último encuentro furtivo con Rachel, que había ocurrido un par de mañanas atrás en el escritorio de su oficina, entre estadísticas de jugadores y posibles tácticas de juego.

- ¿Mami, puedo llevar este oso? Creo que se verá bien en la pieza de los bebés.- dijo Amy, saliendo de las profundidades de las estanterías y mostrándole un gran oso de peluche. Rachel sonrió.

- ¿Lo quieres para los bebés o lo quieres para ti?- inquirió, mirando a su hija a los ojos.

- Bueno, supongo que yo podría usarlo hasta que ellos nazcan.

- O ellas.- la corrigió su padre, agregando el oso a la pila.- ¿Qué tal Eva? Eva es un lindo nombre.

- No. ¿Qué tal Sophie? Creo que es tierno.

- Meh… ¿Anna?

- ¿Wendla?

- Eso es de Broadway. Dijimos que los nombres de Broadway no están permitidos.

- Tu dijiste que los nombres de Broadway no están permitidos.

- Se llaman "concesiones", cariño. Y, realmente, ¿podrías llamar a nuestra hija Wendla? ¿en serio, Rach?

- Hagámoslo más democrático.- dijo ella, buscando entre los libros de la tienda aquellos dedicados a los nombres para bebés y tomando también una pizarra mágica.- Cada uno pondrá dos nombres todos los días, y podrá tachar uno de los que proponga el otro. ¿Ok?

- Ok.- concedió él, repasando rápidamente las primeras páginas del libro mientras se dirigían hasta la caja.- ¡Madre Santa! ¿Quién puede llamar "Alastor" a su hijo?

- OO -

- ¿Porqué tachaste "Ernesto"? Es un nombre increíble.

- Vivimos en el siglo veintiuno, cariño, no en un libro de Oscar Wilde o en la Revolución Cubana.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto?

- He estado leyendo ese libro de nombres, para tu información. Además tu tachaste Sara, y a mi me parecía muy tierno.

- Mi prima se llama Sara, Finn, y no es para nada agradable.

- ¿Tu prima la que cuida caballos o la que tiene la pierna ortopédica?

- Ninguna de esas. La que se dedica a coleccionar objetos raros.

- Oh, si. Si, mejor descartemos Sara.

- ¿Recordaste pagar el…?

- Sí, Rach.

- Ok, sólo chequeaba.

- ¿Quién agregó "Ingrid" a la lista?

- Te dije que teníamos que alejarla del alcance de Kurt.

- OO -

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tachar el nombre "Barbra"? ¡Eso es una herejía, Hudson!

- Oh, ¿perdón? ¿No habíamos acordado nada de Musicales y/o relacionado con ellos?

- …

- Así me parece. Y debes dejar de escribir "Fanny" todos los días, cariño. Tampoco va a pasar.

- Estoy tratando de que persuadirte.

- No está surtiendo efecto.

- ¿Qué debería hacer para convencerte?

- Bueno… acariciarme así es un buen comienzo. Pero vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más.

- ¿Está la puerta cerrada?

- Sí.

- Finn… ¿no traes puesta ropa interior?

- Bueno, ¿de qué sirve si la mitad del tiempo me la estás sacando?

- Me gusta tu lógica.

- Ok, bebés, mamá y papá están a punto de hacerlo, así que tápense los oídos.

- Y recen porque esto sea suficiente para asegurarnos el Fanny.

- OO -

- Lenny.

- No. ¿Jhon?

- Muy común. ¿Sam?

- Muy… Sam Evans.

- Oh, es verdad. ¿Robert?

- Mira, "Dave" significa "el bárbaro". Cuan acertado.

- ¿Sabías que él es gay?

- Lo presentía.

- Claro que si, a ti no se te escapa nada.

- ¿Damon?

- No. ¿Tú qué dices, Amy?

- A mí me gusta… Jesse.

- Ni en mil años.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero no hay chances. Prefiero dejar que tu madre elija un nombre de algún musical de Broadway.

- OO -

- ¿Qué haces?

- Practico mis solos.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que es un poco injusto.

- ¿Qué, que me den los solos? Esto no es el club Glee, Finn, soy la protagonista, los solos me corresponden.

- No, no es eso. Me molesta que estés todo el día con ellos.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡¿Qué quieres que haga, que me remueva el útero y te lo pase por un par de días? Porque yo encantada, Finn…

- No, no es eso. Tú… cantas, y bailas, y compartes con ellos o ellas todo el tiempo, yo no puedo siquiera comprarles un maldito balón sin que me mires raro.-

- Finn…- él no le da chancees de disculparse, puesto que todo lo que ella recibe es el sonido de la puerta azotándose, y se le hiela la sangre al pensar que es la primera vez en sus años de casados que eso ocurre.

- oo -

- ¿Rach? ¿Estás despierta?- murmuró él, horas después, mientras entraba en la habitación.

- Sí, no podía dormirme. Finn… no tienes idea de cuánto lo lamento.- respondió ella, invitándolo a acostarse a su lado.

- No, yo lo lamento. No debería haberme descargado contigo, cariño. No quise hacerlo.- se disculpó él, quitándose la ropa y deslizándose en la cama. Rachel se amoldó a su cuerpo de inmediato, casi de forma instintiva.

- Sé que ambos estamos estresados y ansiosos, pero aún nos falta mucho tiempo y creo que deberíamos disfrutar un poco más.- murmuró ella, jugueteando con los dedos de él, que reposaban sobre su propio vientre (que ya comenzaba a sobresalir).

- Yo sólo… te amo tanto, Rachel. No puedo esperar a verlos, ¿sabes? A tenerlos en mis brazos, a sentirlos. A compartir cosas con ellos o con ellas o… lo que sea. No sabes lo que es sentirlos por primera vez, sentir sus pequeños dedos buscando tu mano o ver como sus ojos te miran. Voy a morir al verlos, Rach. Sé que van a tener tus ojos, y voy a morir si es así. No puedo esperar a verte en ellos, a encontrarnos allí.- le dijo, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Siguen el ritmo.- susurró ella, emocionada, como si aquello fuera la verdad más hermosa del mundo.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando estoy cantando, o cuando escucho música… ellos patean en mi vientre siguiendo el ritmo. Como si fuera… el pedal de una batería.- le explicó, mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban y le rodaban por las mejillas. Finn soltó una carcajada, pero Rachel pudo ver como a él también se le humedecían los ojos. Se acercó a su vientre y lo besó, murmurando algo que Rachel interpretó como un "Los amo". Le acarició el cabello amorosamente, tratando de no llorar (ahora que lo pensaba, el cabello de Finn era increíble. Tal vez alguno de los mellizos fuera a heredarlo). Finn se acercó hasta ella, besándola fuertemente en los labios, murmurando un Te amo entre cada beso. En cuanto se separaron, ella buscó una pequeña bolsa que tenía en el interior de su mesa de luz, y se la dio.

- ¿Qué es esto?- inquirió, tomando los dos pequeños atuendos entre sus manos.

- Son uniformes de los Jets para bebés.- le explicó ella.

- Creí que no querías que jugaran al Footbal.

- No sé si van a querer jugar, pero creo que no está mal que sean fanáticos del equipo al que diriges. Estoy segura de que los convencerás para que jueguen en algún punto, sin embargo.- agregó, con una sonrisa. Finn se quedó pasmado: las pequeñas sudaderas apenas superaban el tamaño de un guante.

- ¿Y qué ocurre si son niñas?- preguntó, colocando los atuendos de nuevo en la bolsa y haciéndolos a un lado, volviendo a concentrarse de lleno en su esposa.

- ¿Acaso no jugué yo misma una vez al Football?- puntualizó ella, y a Finn le pareció que aquello era lo más maravilloso que Rachel había dicho jamás. A ella no le sorprendió que él la besara entonces, cargado de pasión, mientras se recostaba sobre ella cuidadosamente, tratando de no aplastarla. No le sorprendió tampoco que aquella noche hicieran el amor de forma increíble, como si fuera la última (o la primera) vez. No le sorprendió que Finn se quedara dormido a su lado, sosteniéndole el vientre, acariciándolo. Sí le sorprendió, sin embargo, encontrarse a la mañana siguiente con que la mitad correspondiente a los nombres de niña de la pizarra mágica ha sido borrada casi por completo, mientras se lee (con lo que ella reconoce al instante como la desgarbada letra de Finn) un único y sencillo nombre en el inicio de la ahora vacía lista: Fanny.

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en próximos capítulos. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de Funny Girl. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

X

- Entonces, ¿patitos u ositos?- preguntó Kurt, mostrándole los dibujos que había hecho en su laptop.

- Definitivamente patos. No puedo sacarme de la mente ese video de los osos canadienses que vimos la otra noche.- respondió Rachel, destapando una de las latas de pintura cuidadosamente y vertiendo el contenido en otro recipiente más pequeño.

- Ok, tu pintaras esas tres paredes de amarillo y yo haré el mural sobre esta otra.- ordenó él, arremangándose la vieja remera de los Jets que llevaba puesta esa tarde. Rachel sonrió: era increíblemente extraño ver a Kurt en un look casual (o casi desprolijo en este caso). Sin embargo, todos estos meses trabajando juntos en la producción de Funny Girl le habían enseñado a ella que existía un Kurt distinto, que el Kurt diseñador era mucho más… relajado y suelto que el Kurt cuñado, el Kurt tío, el Kurt hermano y el Kurt marido. Así trabajaban: ella lo acompañaba a las pequeñas ferias de antigüedades y a los mercados de pulgas, en los que a veces se perdían toda una mañana comprando detalles y accesorios para el set, y él la acompañaba a cada lectura, ensayo previo, clase de ballet. Finn y Blaine los llamaban "el matrimonio" y, francamente, algunas veces lo eran. Eran un matrimonio… artístico, del mismo modo en el que Blaine y Finn lo eran en su propio trabajo.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? Hace no mucho estábamos… remodelando esta casa para que Finn y yo pudiéramos venir a vivir, y organizando nuestra boda y acostumbrándonos a la vida en familia y ahora… estamos esperando bebés.- dijo Rachel, emocionada, mientras pintaba distraídamente el mismo lugar de la pared en el tono amarillo neutral que ella y Finn habían elegido.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Yo no puedo creer cuan rápido ha pasado el tiempo! Me parece como si hubiera sido ayer esa primera tarde en la que saliste hecha una furia del primer ensayo del Club Glee.- respondió Kurt, marcando con trazos decididos el dibujo en la pared opuesta.

- Me tuviste bastante paciencia.- murmuró ella, con una sonrisa, mirándolo por un segundo. Kurt le devolvió al sonrisa.

- A mi me gusta pensar que fue algo mutuo. Que lo sigue siendo, en realidad.- explicó él. Rachel entendió a la perfección a que se refería. Sintió ganas de abrazarlo, pero el sonido del celular de Kurt interrumpió el momento.

- ¿Si? Si, soy yo. ¡Oh, si, Margaret, por supuesto! Sí, estábamos esperando su llamado con ansias. ¿Mañana? Si, puedo hablar con mi marido para arreglar la cita. Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana. ¡Gracias!- dijo, cerrando el teléfono y sentándose en la pequeña escalera que había esto usando.

- ¿Quién era?- inquirió Rachel, preocupada por la palidez del rostro de Kurt.

- La… la encargada del servicio de adopciones. Al parecer hay una chance de que nos den… de que nos den un niño.- le explicó, con la voz temblorosa.

- ¡Eso es increíble! Kurt… ¡van a tener un hijo! Debemos preparar la cena, creo que tengo para hacer la carne mechada que tanto le gusta a Blaine. Oh, ¡va a estar tan emocionado! Y podemos… ¿te sientes bien? Estás pálido.- preguntó ella, consternada. Se acercó hasta él, acariciándole tentativamente el brazo. Kurt la miró.

- Estoy… estoy aterrado.- le dijo, aún en voz más baja, mientras dos lágrimas le corrían por el rostro. Rachel lo abrazó, apretándolo tan fuerte como su vientre de embarazada le permitía.

- Lo se. Y es normal. Yo pierdo la cordura dos veces al día. Y ¿sabes que es lo único que logra calmarme?- inquirió. Kurt negó con la cabeza.- Finn. Amy. Tú. No estamos solos, Kurt. ¿Te das cuenta de eso? ¿Te das cuenta cuán lejos estamos de… de la niña malcriada y el chico con mala actitud que no tenían a nadie más que a sus padres? Ahora… lo tienes a Blaine, y nos tienes a nosotros. Todo saldrá bien.- lo tranquilizó ella, tal y como una madre tranquiliza a un hijo en una noche de tormenta. Sintió como Kurt se relajaba un poco entre sus brazos.

- Sí… sí, todo estará bien. No hay de que preocuparse.- dijo, más para si mismo que para Rachel, mientras dejaba que poco a poco la emoción lo fuera embargando.

- oo -

- ¿Puedes dejar de acomodarte la corbata? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.- se quejó Rachel, estirándose para arreglar por centésima vez en esa tarde el nudo de la corbata de su marido.

- Lo siento creo que es… estoy nervioso. Estoy seguro de que voy a arruinar esto.- confesó él. Rachel lo miró por un segundo, tomando una de sus gigantes manos entre las suyas.

- Lo se, yo también estoy nerviosa. Pero debemos hacer esto bien, y los nervios no son buenos compañeros, así que tratemos de… de relegarlos a un segundo plano. Por Blaine y Kurt, ¿OK?- le murmuró, tratando de calmarlo.

- Por Blaine y Kurt.- repitió él, acariciándole distraídamente el vientre. Rachel sonrió: ese simple contacto, el de las manos de su esposo en su estómago, lograba calmarla siempre. No estaba sola, y nunca lo estaría.

- Sr y Sra Hudson, ¿no?- preguntó una mujer desde el final del pasillo. Ambos asintieron, incorporándose al mismo tiempo.- Margaret los está esperando en esa oficina.- les dijo, señalando la gastada puerta. Rachel tomó otra vez a Finn de la mano y ambos entraron el pequeño y sucio ambiente.

- Buenos días, perdonen la tardanza, pero ha sido una mañana complicada.- se disculpó la mujer, acercándose hasta ellos y tendiéndoles una mano. A Finn le recordó vagamente a la Srita. Holiday, y de pronto se sintió un poco menos nervioso.- Entonces… ¿Rachel y Finn, no?- preguntó, echando un vistazo a las planillas y señalando las sillas vacías delante del escritorio.

- Si.- respondió Rachel (Finn sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado la lengua).

- ¿Tu eres el hermano de Kurt?- le preguntó Margaret, mirándolo a través de sus enormes anteojos.

- Si somos… somos hermanastros. Mi madre se casó con su padre hace ya casi… quince años. Pero, en realidad, yo lo siento como si fuera mi hermano entero.- dijo Finn, con la voz algo cascada por los nervios. Rachel sonrió: sólo Finn usaría una expresión como "hermano entero" en una entrevista de ese tipo.

- Si, deben de ser muy unidos si los han puesto como primera opción en la lista de referencias. ¿Qué hay de Blaine?

- Lo conocí cuando él y Kurt empezaron a salir en la preparatoria. Fuimos juntos a la universidad y trabajamos juntos desde entonces.- explicó él, tomando un poco más de confianza con cada palabra que decía.

- ¿Cómo definirían la dinámica familiar de ambos? ¿Cómo es su vida hogareña?- preguntó la mujer, anotando frenéticamente todos los detalles en su computador.

- Bueno, son muy… equilibrados. Han estado juntos durante muchos años, y realmente se conocen y se aman mucho. Kurt es… es el alma de la casa. Es el alma de cualquier lugar en el que está, de hecho. Nosotros trabajamos juntos y lo conozco desde la secundaria y puedo decir que es el mejor amigo que uno puede tener. Blaine aporta un poco más la razón. Es el más centrado, y es una de las personas más leales que conocí en mi vida. Tienen sus… momentos, como toda pareja, pero al final del día todo se reduce a esta fórmula mágica que los ha mantenido juntos durante tanto tiempo.- dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa. Finn sintió por un momento que debía aplaudirla, al menos. Su esposa, claramente, había pensado eso con detenimiento, y estaba seguro de que probablemente había ensayado ese discurso durante los último dos días.

- ¿Cómo describirían el desempeño de los Anderson con los niños?- inquirió Margaret, en el mismo tono monótono que venía manteniendo.

- Bueno, tenemos una hija de seis años, Amy, que los ama. Su tío Kurt y su tío Blaine son sus personas favoritas en el mundo, sin exagerar.

- Tu eres su persona favorita en todo el mundo.- murmuró Finn, por lo bajo, y Rachel le echó una mirada glacial: definitivamente, ese no había sido un comentario acertado.

- Kurt es muy dedicado y cariñoso con ella, y Blaine tiene esta forma de enseñarle cosas todo el tiempo. Creo que aprende más de él que lo que aprende en la escuela.- continuó Rachel, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y Finn rió con el comentario de su esposa. (Bueno, está bien, no había sido del todo divertido, pero tenía que enmendar el error anterior, ¿OK?)

- ¿Porqué creen que deberíamos tener a los Anderson en consideración para este niño?- volvió a preguntar la mujer.

- Ambos saben lo difícil que es no tener aceptación, perder a una familia. Sobretodo Kurt. Y sabemos con total seguridad de que van a amarlo incondicionalmente, como se aman entre ellos. No hay mejor hogar para poner a un niño (y sobretodo a uno que se ha tenido que enfrentar a la adversidad) como ese hogar. Van a cuidarlo, van a educarlo y van a quererlo como se merece, y más aún.- dijo ella, tomando las riendas del asunto una vez más.

- Tengo entendido que usted tiene experiencia en el asunto, ¿no, Sra. Hudson?- inquirió, ahora si quitando la vista del computar y quitándose también los anteojos. Rachel asintió con la cabeza.- Entenderás entonces porqué es tan… complicado a veces entregar un niño a una pareja de homosexuales, aún cuando parecen la mejor opción.

- No hay familias perfectas.- soltó Finn, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de que había dicho eso en voz alta. Margaret lo miró de forma inquisidora, y el pensó que debía explicarse.- La madre biológica de mi hija murió durante el parto. Tenía 23 años cuando eso sucedió, y de pronto me encontré con que debía enfrentarme solo a una tarea para la cual no estaba preparado. Si no hubiera sido por mi familia (en especial por Kurt y Blaine) no habría podido hacerlo. Ellos fueron mi mayor soporte durante muchos años, y tengo la seguridad de que serán dos padres ejemplares porque… porque me ayudaron a mi a convertirme en uno. No ejemplar, por supuesto, pero… bueno, lo intento al menos. El punto es que ellos lo desean, se lo merecen, y serán increíbles en eso porque ya lo son. Son excelentes tíos, y compañeros y… hermanos.- finalizó él, ahora sorprendido de que hubiera sido capaz de formular todo eso. Por un segundo, por una milésima de segundo en realidad, le pareció ver que Margaret sonreía.

- Gracias por su tiempo.- les dijo, volviendo a tenderles la mano y abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

- ¿Cómo estuvimos?- preguntó él, nervioso, cuando ambos regresaban al auto.

- Yo creo que estuviste fantástico.- murmuró Rachel, con la voz cargada de emoción, mientras estiraba su mano para acariciarle la nuca. Finn soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Y, dime, ¿cuánto tiempo ensayaste tu discurso?

- Cariño, nunca te burles de tu esposa embarazada.- le dijo, con una sonrisa, mientras ambos sentían como la tensión desaparecía de a poco.

- oo-

- Trata de no tirar tantos juguetes en el piso, Amy. Ya casi no puedo verlos con este bulto de embarazada. ¡Estoy yendo, deja de golpear!- gritó Rachel, exasperada, mientras Kurt seguía golpeando la puerta de entrada como si quisiera derrumbarla.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kurt, éste es mi esposo Blaine y éste… es tu sobrino.- le dijo, en cuanto Rachel abrió la puerta, mostrándole al pequeño niño que miraba con el rostro lleno de asombro desde las profundidades de su carrito. Rachel miró primero a Kurt, después a Blaine y de nuevo al niño, con la boca abierta del asombro.

- ¿Cómo… cuándo… qué?

- Si nos dejas pasar puede que te contemos.- dijo Blaine, con la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Rachel se corrió, dejándolos pasar.

- ¡Amy! ¡Finn!- gritó Kurt, mientras el resto se sentaba en el living de la residencia de los Hudson.

- ¿Porqué tanto alboroto?- inquirió Finn, bajando la escalera con Amy trepada a su espalda. Ambos soltaron un gritito de asombro en cuanto vieron al niño.

- Les presento a Harry Anderson-Hummel.- dijo Blaine, con aire solemne, mientras señalaba al pequeño que reposaba en el cochecito.

- Tiene siete meses y esta deseando tener una prima mayor con toda su alma.- le dijo Kurt a Amy. La niña se acercó hasta el carrito lentamente.

- Hola, Harry, soy Amy y soy tu prima. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, porque ya me estaba cansando de ser la única niña.- le dijo, tomándole una de las pequeñas manitos. Harry soltó una carcajada, estirándose para tocar la bufanda de plumas que Amy llevaba puesta ese día (ella y Rachel habían estado jugando a disfrazarse. Ella más que nada.)

- Es hermoso, chicos. Felicitaciones.- dijo Rachel, con la voz cargada de emoción, mientras le acariciaba al niño la suave cabellera negra. Era realmente lindo: tenía unos ojos marrones enormes, parecidos a los de Blaine, y la pequeña nariz en forma de botón. Llevaba puesto una minúscula camisa y un chaleco, y Rachel supo al instante que Kurt ya había puesto manos en el asunto.

- Un nuevo jugador de Football.- bromeó Finn, palmeándole al espalada a Blaine y ganándose una mirada furibunda de su hermano. Se acercó hasta Kurt, abrazándolo fuertemente.- Te felicito. Te lo mereces más que nadie.- le murmuró.

- Aparentemente… fue tu discurso el que logró conquistar a la Asistente Social. Así que… gracias.- dijo Kurt, con la voz cargada de emoción.

- Tómalo como un reembolso por todos esos años en que Amy y yo fuimos un dolor de cabeza.- bromeó Finn, palmeándole la espalda. Rachel irrumpió en llanto, sentándose en el sillón dramáticamente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?

- Yo sólo… ¡estoy tan feliz! ¡Míranos, mira hasta donde hemos llegado!- dijo, colapsando en los brazos de su marido.

- ¿Puedo cargarlo?- pidió Amy.

- Te diré que, ¿Por qué no buscas tus juguetes preferidos y los traes? Y una manta también.- le dijo Blaine, sacando a Harry del cochecito y dándoselo a Finn, quien lo sentó en una de sus largas piernas y comenzó a hamacarlo. Amy salió corriendo hasta su habitación, para volver con los brazos llenos de juguetes. Blaine estiró la manta sobre la alfombra y esparció los juguetes, tomó a Harry en sus brazos de vuelta y se sentó en el suelo, seguido de Amy. Se quedaron allí toda la tarde, jugando, riendo y escuchando a Rachel y a Kurt entonar algunas canciones, dándole a Harry la bienvenida a la familia como sólo ellos podían hacerlo.

**Y, ¿Qué opinan? Nos vemos en próximos capítulos. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Uno más largo, porque se lo merecen :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

XI

La Rachel nerviosa hizo su primera aparición a los pocos días de enterarse de que estaba embarazada, y generó un auténtico revuelo en la residencia de los Hudson-Berry. Primero, porque Finn aún no lograba hacerse a la idea de que ella estaba esperando un hijo, lo que hizo que el ataque de su esposa lo tomara definitivamente por sorpresa. Segundo, porque la Rachel nerviosa es… intensa. Como mínimo. Todo empezó un Domingo en la mañana, cuando Finn se despertó de un sobresalto al oír el estruendo de algo golpeando el suelo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- inquirió, asustado, buscando a su esposa en la oscuridad.

-¡Oh, bueno! Al fin te despiertas.- dijo ella, con la voz cargada de furia, mientras entraba en la habitación con los brazos llenos de papeles.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Son… las ocho de la mañana. De un domingo.- contestó él, mirando el reloj que reposaba en la pequeña mesa de luz.

- Pues resulta, Finn, que me desperté esta mañana con el objetivo de comenzar a memorizar mis líneas y no encuentro el maldito guión en ningún lugar.- dijo ella, controlando la voz, y eso logró hacer que Finn se despertara del todo.- Todo lo que encuentro son estadísticas, jugadas, reportes, más estadísticas. Pero ni un solo papel mío.

- ¿Te fijaste en tu escritorio?

- Oh, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió que podía estar allí? ¡Si, Finn, por supuesto que me fije en mi escritorio, es el primer lugar en el que me fijé!

- ¿Y en la cocina?

- Si estoy diciendo que busqué en todos lados es porque busqué en todos lados. Estoy embarazada, Finn, no incapacitada. Gracias. Y… ¡¿Por qué siguen apareciendo todos tus papeles en cualquier lugar en que busco?- gritó, vencida, tirando el montón de hojas que llevaba en las manos al suelo. Finn se incorporó.

- Hey, hey… tranquila. Ya vamos a encontrarlos, no te alteres.- le murmuró, tentativamente, tratando de calmarla. Rachel lo miró entonces, y sus ojos de llenaron aun mas de furia.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo voy a buscarlos sola!¡Tu sólo vuelve a la cama, así mi ánimo "alterado" no te molesta!- volvió a gritarle, dejándolo solo en la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Finn se tumbó en la cama, y gastó el resto de la mañana pensando en que había hecho mal. Rachel no le habló durante el almuerzo, y pasó la mayor parte de la tarde revolviendo la casa en busca de los papeles, soltando pequeños ruiditos molestos. Sólo se detuvo para preparar la cena y recibir a Blaine y Kurt , que habían sido invitados a pasar el domingo con ellos. Cuando Finn terminó de ducharse, horas después, se preguntó si debía hacer las pases antes de irse a dormir o si era preferible esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, albergando las esperanzas de que una buena noche de sueño le mejorara el ánimo a su esposa. Se sorprendió, sin embargo, al encontrarla sentada en la cama (calada en sus pijamas) leyendo el bendito guión y haciendo anotaciones con una lapicera rosa.

- Veo que lo encontraste.- murmuró él, aliviado, acomodándose en su lado de la cama y programando el despertador.

- Sí.- respondió ella, sin mirarlo.

- ¿Adónde estaba?-inquirió Finn, acariciándole tentativamente una de las piernas por debajo de las sábanas. Rachel frunció los labios.

- En la casa de Kurt.- susurró, como expresión de asco, como si aquel fuera el trago más amargo de su vida. Finn sonrió, acercándose más a ella y apoyando su cabeza en su falda. Rachel dejó los papeles en el suelo, para concentrarse en su marido.- No quise gritarte. No se que me pasó.- le dijo, apenada, acariciándole el cabello.

- Estás embarazada. Eso te pasa. Es normal.- respondió él, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente en el vientre de su esposa.

- Estoy embarazada.- repitió ella, dejando que las palabras resonaran en su mente, cobrando sentido. Finn empezó a reír de la nada, el sonido de su risa amortiguándose contra el suave pijama de ella.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Que siempre estamos quejándonos de que nunca nos peleamos y, la verdad, es muy estúpido. Hoy, por ejemplo… ¿qué diablos fue eso? ¡Fue un día horrible sólo porque tú no me hablabas! ¿Cómo se nos podía ocurrir que estaba bien discutir de vez en cuando?- explicó él, con dificultad, entre risas. Rachel también rió: no había nada más contagioso que ver a su marido así, riendo, con una expresión casi infantil en el rostro. Finn se giró de vuelta en su falda, para verla a los ojos, y le tomó la mano que había estado acariciando su cabello.

- Estaremos bien.- le dijo, mirándola, tratando de transmitirle algo de serenidad.

- Ya lo estamos.- contestó Rachel, deslizándose un poco en la cama para quedar a su altura y poder besarlo.

-oo-

La Rachel hormonal apareció por primera vez pasados los tres meses de embarazo, y Finn se encontró a si mismo sintiéndose aliviado: ¿hay acaso algo mejor que una esposa increíblemente sexy, increíblemente embarazada e increíblemente (y constantemente) atraída hacia ti? La respuesta es no. Sin embargo, Finn hubiera preferido que el lugar de aparición de la Rachel hormonal no hubiera sido el entreacto de la puesta en escena del "Lago de los Cisnes" del ballet de Amy.

- Hagámoslo.- le murmuró, seductoramente al oído, aquella tarde. Finn la miró extrañado por un segundo. ¿Realmente Rachel estaba implicando lo que él creía?

- ¿Qué… que quieres hacer?- respondió él, tratando de alejar su mente de aquél lugar complicado en el que había entrado.

- Quiero que me lleves al baño, y tengamos sexo durante exactamente 15 minutos.- explicó ella, con la misma voz, acariciándole la pierna (y… un poco más arriba de eso). Finn tragó saliva.

- Rach, no se si…

- ¿Te estás negando, acaso? ¡Oh, ya entiendo! No crees estar a la altura…- Rachel no había terminado la frase que Finn ya la había tomado de la mano, guiándola hasta el baño más cercano. Fue sucio (literal y metafóricamente), rápido, rudo y asombroso. Finn no había terminado de introducirse en ella y Rachel ya estaba colapsando sobre él, mordiendo el hombro de la chaqueta de su traje para reprimir un grito.

- Eso… fue increíble.- murmuró él, con la voz entrecortada, tratando de recuperar la compostura y deslizándose de ella. Rachel sonrió, con una mueca de autosatisfacción en el rostro.

- Eso estuvo fantástico.- le dijo, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa y besándolo de nuevo, esta vez de forma más dulce.

- Y la Sra. Jackson dice que si sigo mejorando tal vez puede que me den un protagónico en el próximo teatro, y creo que puedo hacerlo. Sólo deberíamos ensayar un poco más, eso es todo.- explicó Amy, una hora después, sosteniendo las flores que su padre le había regalado, mientras el trío volvía a su hogar una vez terminada la aclamada obra.

- ¿Cuándo es la próxima presentación?- preguntó Finn, con un tono esperanzado en su voz que hizo que Rachel sonriera.

- Bueno, empezaremos a preparar "El Cascanueces" para Navidad.- respondió su hija. Finn suspiró, desilusionado.

- ¿Sabes?- dijo Rachel, cuando ambos se acostaron en su cama esa misma noche.- La semana que viene hay una reunión de padres en la escuela de Amy. Oí que los baños allí son… bastante utilizables.- murmuró, recostándose sobre él y besándole el mismo hombro que había mordido un par de horas antes. Finn sonrió: la Rachel hormonal lo iba a llevar a una muerte prematura.

- oo -

La Rachel insegura es la más esporádica, y Finn la conoce como a la palma de su gigante mano. Es siempre la misma escena: ambos se acuestan a dormir después de un día agitado, cansados y abatidos, y ella encuentra la manera de acomodarse en sus brazos (no es que él oponga mucha resistencia, tampoco). Suelta un par de suspiros hasta que Finn, rendido, hace la pregunta dorada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre cariño?- inquirió esa noche. Aquí, las respuestas son infinitas y variadas. "Estoy preocupada porque creo que tendremos una niña y se que tu quieres un niño", "Estoy preocupada porque tendremos mellizos, y no se si tu quieres tener mellizos", "Estoy preocupada porque voy a ponerme difícil, porque voy a ser una mala madre, porque no podré con todo, porque probablemente tendré estrías, porque no podremos tener sexo por cuarenta días, porque el amarillo que escogimos para la habitación de los niños no pega con la alfombra" y quién sabe que más. Aquella noche, sin embargo, la respuesta logró encender algo en Finn.

- Se que no te intereso más. Estoy preocupada porque estoy poniéndome enorme y no vas a quererme.- murmuró ella, conteniendo la angustia de su voz y las lágrimas que forzaban por salir. Finn se giró en la cama para verla a los ojos. Allí estaba, esa era Rachel Berry. Esa Rachel no era muy distinta de la que había querido operarse la nariz, cambiar su apariencia. No era muy distinta a la que pensaba que valía sólo por su voz, por su talento.

- Quiero que me escuches, y que me escuches bien.- le dijo él, limpiándole las lágrimas que habían logrado escaparse. Rachel lo miró.- Nada, nada en este mundo me hará cambiar de opinión acerca de ti. Yo te amo, Rachel. Me casé contigo, y me casaría de vuelta si fuera necesario. Creo que podría haberme casado contigo justo después de aquella primera vez en la que cantamos "Don't Stop Believing". Me enamoro de ti día tras día y cada día más. Y tu… ¡tu estás cargando a mis hijos! No hay nada que te haga más hermosa para mi que eso.- le confesó. Rachel sonrió, enterrando su cabeza en el espacio vacío que quedaba entre el cuello de Finn y la almohada.

- Yo también te amo. Aunque puede que estés perdiendo el cabello.- murmuró ella, besándole el cuello. Finn sonrió también.

- Bien, eso es bueno.- le dijo, volviéndose a dormir. De pronto, la realidad calló sobre él como un cubo de cemento.- Espera… ¿estoy perdiendo el cabello?

- oo -

La Rachel ansiosa y emotiva es la más problemática, porque es la que logra acaparar más la atención de Finn.

- Finn… creo que es hora.- murmuró una tarde, cerca de los seis meses de embarazo, poniéndose de pie de un sobresalto. Finn la miró extrañado.

- ¿Hora de qué?

- ¡De los bebés, Finn!- gritó Rachel, tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco. Finn tardó una milésima de segundo en entender de que hablaba, y aún menos en entrar en pánico.

- ¿¡Los bebes! ¿Cómo es posible si… si faltan… no tenemos nada listo…?

- ¡Finn! ¡El auto! ¡Ahora!- le ordenó ella, volviendo a sacudirlo, buscando su atención. Si alguien le preguntara a Finn cómo hizo para llegar al hospital en quince minutos cuando se trataba de un viaje de al menos media hora, él nunca podrá explicarlo (bueno… tal vez las ocho multas que recibió después podrían servir como ejemplo).

- Falsa alarma.- murmuró Rachel, al salir de la pequeña sala del Dr Rawson en una silla de ruedas. Finn sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

- Bien, porque no estábamos listos.- se alegró él, ayudándola a ponerse de pie (realmente estaba poniéndose enorme. Finn no podía cree que adentro de algo tan minúsculo como Rachel se estuvieran formando dos bebés, pero no quería conocer los detalles tampoco).

- ¿Y los bebés?- inquirió Amy entusiasmada, unas horas después, cuando ambos volvieron del hospital con las manos vacías.

- No todavía, pulga.- dijo su padre, tumbándose en el sillón y cerrando los cansados ojos.

- Me iré a mi habitación, entonces.- respondió la niña, con un ademán dramático y un tono decepcionado.

- Yo prepararé la cena.- agregó Rachel, con menos dramatismo pero con más decepción, y a Finn le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír el tono de la voz de su esposa.

- ¿No vas a leerme el guión esta noche?- preguntó él al acostarse a su lado esa noche, buscando sus manos en la oscuridad.

- No, estoy cansada.- murmuró. Estaba llorando. Finn la conocía tanto que podía saberlo aún así, en la oscuridad, y cuando ella ocupaba todo su talento actoral en ocultarlo. Encendió la luz de noche que reposaba en su mesa de luz, tratando de verla a los ojos. Rachel escondió su cara en la almohada, escapándole a su marido. Él se sentó en el piso, justo al lado de ella, acariciándole el cabello.

- Realmente querías que llegaran hoy, ¿no?- le preguntó. Rachel se giró para mirarlo.

- Con toda mi alma. No puedo… no puedo esperar más, Finn. Quiero que salgan. Quiero tenerlos.- lloró ella, apenada. Él se acercó más, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

- Lo se cariño.

- No, no lo sabes. Tu estabas contento de que ellos no habían salido aún.- se quejó, golpeándolo en el hombro, como si lo estuviera culpando por aquello. Finn no se enfadó.

- No, no lo estoy. Sí, me alivió un poco porque, francamente, no estamos listos aún. No hemos terminado de comprar las cosas, de arreglar la habitación, de programar los horarios. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no estoy tan decepcionado como tú. Claro que lo estoy.- le explicó él, dejando que aquellos sentimientos que había reprimido durante todo el día salieran a la superficie.

- ¿Estás llorando?- le preguntó ella, abandonando del todo el tono hostil. El asintió, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposa.

- Yo realmente quería…-

- Lo sé, lo sé. Ya vendrán. Él y ella.- murmuró Rachel, abrazándolo. Finn se detuvo entonces, incorporándose para mirarla.

- ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?- inquirió, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le asomaba en el rostro.

- Lo siento, se que no queríamos saber, pero se le escapó a la enfermera y no podía… no toleraba no decírtelo. ¿Estás contento? ¿No estás molesto?- preguntó ella, apenada. Finn negó con la cabeza, mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba para besarla en los labios. Ella sonrió, abrazándolo fuerte (tanto como se lo permitía su hinchado abdomen).

- ¿Estás contento entonces?- volvió a preguntar, mientras le limpiaba ahora ella las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

- ¡Claro que sí! Rach… ¡Uno de cada uno!- murmuró Finn, recostándose a su lado y apoyando su frente en el vientre de ella, tal y como lo había hecho unos minutos antes con su frente.- Y Amy… ¡Amy va a estar tan feliz!

- Lo sé. ¿No es extraño como ella lo… predijo todo?

- Tal vez deba ponerla a trabajar con Blaine en los números y las tácticas de los partidos.

- Ni se te ocurra.

- Era sólo una sugerencia.

- Hey, Finn.- dijo ella, más en serio, tratando de llamar su atención.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia.

- Cariño, es mi trabajo…

- No, no lo es. Tu eres… el esposo perfecto, y me haces sentir muy culpable. Tu siempre me entiendes y me… me ayudas y eres tan paciente. Y yo sólo te trato mal, y me enojo contigo por nada, y me pongo… ansiosa e insoportable.- confesó, comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Finn soltó otra carcajada.- ¿Porqué te ríes?

- Porque te estás disculpando por las veces en las que te pusiste ansiosa o emotiva o… lo que sea, poniéndote emotiva. Es… lo siento cariño, pero es gracioso.- se explicó él, conteniendo la risa.

- Sí creo… creo que es gracioso.- cedió ella, volviendo a abrazarlo. Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y él el vientre. Fue Rachel la que habló entonces, antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos.- ¿Sabes, cariño? Está bien si tu quieres ponerte… emotivo, o ansioso. O incluso hormonal.- bromeó ella. Finn sonrió.

- Oh, no te preocupes cariño, realmente lo hago. Pregúntales a Blaine y a Kurt, ellos podrán contarte un millón de historias patéticas en las que irrumpo en llanto, o pateo un par de muebles.- bromeó él también, sintiendo como los bebés se movían adentro del vientre de su esposa (nunca se iba a cansar de eso. Ni en mil años).

- ¿Te has puesto hormonal con ellos también?- murmuró ella, antes de quedarse dormida, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en el rostro. Finn se quedó allí el resto de la noche, con la mitad de su cuerpo colgando de los bordes de la cama, con su frente apoyada sobre ella, odiando más que nunca el sonido del despertador que, a la mañana siguiente, lo obligó a separase de ellos para comenzar con su día.

- ¿Qué haces?- inquirió ella, asustada, en cuanto lo vio tomar el pequeño borrador de la pizarra mágica en la que llevaban la lista con los posibles nombres.

- Bueno… ya podemos borrar esto, ¿no? Fanny Carole para la niña y Cristopher Leroy Hiram para el niño…

- ¿Y que hay de los próximos? No querrás empezar con todo el proceso de nuevo, ¿no?- Finn meditó por un segundo las implicancias de lo que Rachel intentaba decirle.

- No… tienes razón.- accedió, dejando el borrador y corriendo a prepararle el mejor desayuno del mundo (al menos el que él era capaz de preparar, de todas formas).

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en próximos caps. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

XII

No es fácil ser una niña de seis años, y menos aún si tu madre está esperando mellizos. No es fácil tener seis años, dejar de ser hija única y tener que ponerse en el rol de la hermana mayor de dos bebés. No es fácil, en suma, ser Amy Hudson. Amy ha sido, hasta entonces, la reina de la casa. La consentida de sus abuelos, de sus tíos y (sobretodo) de sus padres. No la malinterpreten, a veces puede ser agotador, pero en definitiva Amy no tenía muchas quejas. Ahora se encuentra, sin embargo, con que hay cosas que están cambiando. Primero, su madre ya casi no puede hacer ninguna de las cosas que solían hacer juntas. Sólo practican ballet una vez a la semana, y ya no bailan juntas, si no que Rachel toca algunas canciones en el piano mientras Amy ensaya sus posturas. Han dejado de ir al parque, porque Rachel se cansa muy rápido, y apenas entran las dos en el mismo sillón cuando se sientan a mirar alguna película. Su padre la bombardea con discursos acerca de lo que significa ser hermano de alguien, y el tío Kurt ya casi no tiene tiempo para ella, ahora que debe cuidar a Harry durante todo el día. Sin embargo, Amy Hudson no es ninguna blandita. No señor, ella no va a dejarse _derrimir_ (¿es esa la palabra? Debe preguntarle al tío Blaine). Ella aguanta todo porque sabe que valdrá la pena en cuanto esos bebés lleguen, en cuanto tenga a alguien con quien compartir. Harry realmente le agrada. A veces es aburrido, porque no habla muchas palabras y es un poco torpe, pero hace cosas asombrosas como chuparse su propio pie o intentar comerse los moños que el tío Kurt le pone. Amy sospecha que si tener un primo es tan increíble, tener hermanos debe ser aún más fantástico. Mamá le explica que al principio puede que no sea del todo divertido, que necesitará de su ayuda, y Amy no puede evitar sentirse importante. Su madre va a _necesitarla_. Los bebés van a necesitar a su hermana mayor, y mamá siempre dice que deben de quererla mucho, porque siempre se mueven cuando Amy les habla. Pero entonces, un día, todo cambia. Un día tiene ganas de llorar, con muchas fuerzas, y no sabe porqué. Lo hace, de todos modos (mamá siempre le dice que es bueno dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones, que no está mal llorar. Amy se pregunta porqué casi nunca la ve llorar a ella, pero tal vez es porque mamá parece ser la persona más feliz del mundo).

- ¿Vas a decirme que te ocurre?- le murmuró Finn, arrodillándose al lado de su cama y limpiándole le rostro. Ella negó con la cabeza, escondiéndose detrás de sus rizos marrones.- ¿Quieres que llame a mamá?- le preguntó en el mismo tono. Amy asintió, y Finn se retiró de la habitación, para buscar a su esposa.

- ¿Qué pasa, pulga?- dijo Rachel, momentos después, dejando un vaso con agua en la pequeña mesa de luz y sentándose (con cierta dificultad) en el borde de la cama.

- No lo sé.- contestó la niña, sinceramente, mientras se bebía la mitad del vaso de un sorbo. Rachel sonrió al reconocer el gesto de la niña.

- Bueno… ¿porqué crees que puedes estar tan triste?

- Ese es el problema, mamá. No recuerdo que fue lo que me molestó en primer lugar.

- ¿No recuerdas o no quieres decirme?- dijo Rachel, con un tono cómplice.

- ¿Porqué no querría decirte?

- No lo sé, tal vez… estás enojada conmigo, o con papá. O te molesta algo de los bebés. Es normal, Amy. No debes… reprimirte.- dijo su madre, acariciándole el cabello. La niña lo meditó un segundo.

- No, no estoy enojada con ustedes. Ni con los bebés.- respondió, después de pensar un poco en el asunto.

- Bueno, veamos entonces. ¿Estabas enojada o triste esta mañana?

- No. No, realmente no. Tu me hiciste esos panqueques de manzana, y papá me dejó llevar mi foto autografiada por los Jets a la escuela y… no, no estaba enojada.

- Bien. ¿Qué hay de la escuela? ¿Ocurrió algo que podría haberte enojado?- Rachel vio como el rostro de su hija se iluminaba por un segundo, como si hubiera entendido algo, para sonrojarse segundos después (sintió un breve escalofrío al darse cuenta de cuan parecida era Amy a Finn).

- Sí… puede que algo que ocurrió en la escuela me pusiera triste.- confesó, escondiéndose un poco.

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- Bueno… ¿recuerdas a Tommy?

- ¿Tommy? Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Es el hijo de ese guitarrista, no?

- Sí, él. Bueno, realmente no lo quiero. Es muy maleducado, y siempre me molesta, y esta semana se burló de mi diciendo que era mentira que yo conocía a los jugadores de los Jets. ¿Es estúpido, acaso? Mi padre es uno de los entrenadores, por supuesto que los conozco.- le explicó, enojada, con un ademán dramático que Rachel reconoció como propio. La niña tomó otro sorbo del vaso antes de continuar.- Pero hoy llevé la foto para mostrársela y que dejara de molestarme, y entonces lo encontré… lo encontré con Sammy. En el gimnasio.- Rachel intuyó hacia adonde se dirigía la conversación, y sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón.

- ¿La besó?- le preguntó.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió la niña, sorprendida.

- Sólo lo sé.- respondió su madre, simplemente. Abrazó un poco más a la niña.- ¿Eso es lo que te molestó?

- No… bueno, no lo sé. Quiero decir… ¿porqué Sammy se fijaría en él? Él es… molesto. Y es un _niño_, nosotras no jugamos con niños. Y no debería haberlo besado eso… eso no se hace.- se quejó ella, tratando de no llorar. Rachel sonrió.

- ¿No existe la posibilidad de que, en realidad, te haya molestado que no te besó a ti?- le murmuró, con tono cómplice. Amy soltó entonces las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Rachel se recostó a su lado en la pequeña cama, abrazándola, dejándola que se desahogue.

- Creí que yo le gustaba porque siempre… siempre me molesta, y siempre me busca para jugar y me invitó a su cumpleaños, y a Sammy no la invitó. ¿Porqué… porqué la beso a ella?- le preguntó, apenada, entre llantos, y el corazón de Rachel se rompió en mil pedazos.

- Créeme, cariño, que entiendo exactamente lo que sientes.- le dijo. La niña se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos, con un gesto inquisidor, y Rachel pensó que compartir su propia historia con Amy, en ese momento, era lo justo. Le hizo un gesto, invitándola a recostarse de nuevo, y la niña obedeció.- Cuando papá y yo nos conocimos éramos muy jóvenes. Aún íbamos a la escuela.

- Lo sé, los dos estaban en ese Club…

- El Club Glee, sí. Nos conocíamos de antes, en realidad. Bueno, yo lo conocía a él, para ser más sinceras. Él era… la estrella de la secundaria. Era el mejor jugador del equipo, el capitán, y tenía esta increíblemente asombrosa novia.

- ¿Una novia?- inquirió Amy, realmente sorprendida. Le costaba imaginarse a su padre con una novia que no fuera Rachel (aún cuando sabía de la existencia de Laura, su madre biológica).

- Sí, una novia. Quinn, para ser más exacta.- explicó Rachel. Amy soltó una carcajada, como si encontrara la historia muy graciosa.

- ¡Estás inventando!

- ¡No, no lo estoy! ¿Cómo puedes dudar así de mi?- bromeó Rachel, enternecida por la risa de Amy.- ¿Sabes? Mejor no continúo. Es mejor así, si no vas a creerme.

- ¡No, por favor, continúa! ¡Quiero saber, mami, por favor!- le rogó.

- Ok, OK. En resumen, papá tenía una novia y yo estaba sola. Entonces ambos nos unimos al Club Glee, y las cosas cambiaron un poco. Yo estaba… bueno, creo que entonces ya estaba enamorada de él, y tenía la impresión de que él también sentía cosas por mi, pero sin embargo seguía saliendo con Quinn y las cosas entre nosotros no iban a funcionar. Éramos muy distintos. Él era una celebridad en la escuela y yo no era… nadie. Y entonces, ¿sabes que ocurrió?- le preguntó. La niña negó con la cabeza, intrigada.- Él me besó.

- ¿Él te besó?

- Sí. Yo lo estaba ayudando a mejorar su voz una tarde y él… me besó. Fue fantástico. Fue… el mejor beso que alguien me ha dado en mi vida.- le dijo.

- ¿Qué sentiste?- inquirió Amy, aún más intrigada.

- Te diré qué: espera a que te den tu primer beso, y luego comparamos. No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Él se dio cuenta de que eran almas gemelas y… se enamoraron y vivieron felices para siempre?- preguntó la niña, sentándose y mirándola a los ojos. Rachel pensó que, definitivamente, habían visto muchas películas románticas juntas.

- Sí… sí, eso fue más o menos lo que pasó.- le dijo, sentándose a su lado.- No debes sentirte mal, Amy. Las cosas siempre pasan, eventualmente. Ya tendrás cientos de hombres peleando por ti. Créeme.- la consoló Rachel. Amy asintió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Mamá?- le dijo, cuando Rachel se dirigía hasta la puerta.- No le cuentes a papá.- le pidió, algo avergonzada.

- ¿Cosas de chicas?- respondió Rachel, con un tono cómplice.

- Cosas de chicas.- respondió Amy. No lloró más por Tommy, o por Sammy. Amy Hudson se fue a dormir aquella noche sintiendo la risa de sus padres, pensando en cuánto se querían ellos y en cuánto la querían a ella. Las cosas no podían ser mejores para ella, no había motivos para llorar. Iba a ser una buena hermana mayor, y después iba a ser la novia de alguien, y algún día tal vez sería mamá de otra persona, o hasta esposa. Se durmió pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas por que, algún día, alguien la quisiera al menos la mitad de lo que sus padres se querían. ¿Eso no era mucho pedir, no?

-oo-

- ¿Porqué lloraba?- inquirió Finn, mientras él se rasuraba y Rachel tomaba un baño de burbujas.

- No se sí puedo decirte.- respondió ella, con un tono sospechoso, cerrando los ojos y relajándose.

- ¿Estás bromeando?- dijo él, ofendido.

- No, no lo estoy. Le prometí que no te contaría. Son cosas de chicas, Finn.- el se giró para mirarla, inquieto.- Promete que no vas a hacer alguna estupidez.

- Prometo.

- Bueno. Digamos que hoy le rompieron el corazón por primera vez.- explicó ella, sin ahondar en detalles.

- ¿Un… niño? ¿Romperle el corazón? Tiene seis años, cariño.

- Lo sé, pero aún así le dolió. El amor no conoce edades, Finn.

- Lo sé pero… ¿seis años? ¿No es un poco prematuro? Y, ¿Quién es este tipo, después de todo?

- No es un tipo, es un niño de seis años tal como ella. No pienso decirte quien es, porque sé que vas a asustarlo.

- ¿Es ese Tommy, no? El hijo del guitarrista.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo sólo lo sé. Lo presiento.

- Ok, Finn Hudson el mentalista.

- Seis años es… ¡es muy pequeña, Rach!

- Debes hacerte a la idea de que está creciendo, cariño. Todos crecimos.

- Lo sé. Aunque a veces… a veces me gusta pensar que hay algo de esos chicos todavía, ¿sabes?

- ¿De ti y de mi? ¡Claro que lo hay!

- Bien, es bueno saberlo.-

- ¿Sabes? Puedes meterte en la bañera si quieres.- dijo ella, con la misma sonrisa cómplice con la que le había hablado a su hija unas horas antes.

- Vi lo que hiciste ahí, Rachel Berry, y me gustó.- respondió él, dejando caer la toalla que llevaba anudada a la cintura y sumergiéndose a su lado.

- Algún día voy a prepararte esos cosmos vírgenes de nuevo, ya lo verás.

- No me gustaban. Sólo eran una excusa para pasar el rato contigo.

- ¡Lo sabía!


	13. Chapter 13

**Pensaba hacerlos esperar un poco más, pero considerando que estamos en un hiatus horrible… aquí lo tienen.**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

XIII

- ¡Buenos días, familia y amigos, y Bienvenidos al primer gran Pic-Nic anual del clan Hudson-Berry-Hummel-Anderson!- dijo Rachel, sosteniendo el pequeño micrófono y recibiendo un aplauso como confirmación del mensaje. Era una brillante mañana de primavera, y el Central Park rebozaba de familias disfrutando del clima, desparramadas sobre el verde césped. Finn sonrió: cuando Rachel y Kurt le habían mencionado la idea de hacer un picnic con todos sus amigos, él pensó en un par de mantas tiradas en el suelo, algo de música, bastante comida y tal vez un balón de football. La versión de su esposa y su hermano, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de esa: había globos y guirnaldas, y mesas con distintas comidas y bebidas y una consola de música.

- ¡Esto es fantástico, cariño!- le dijo, abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella doblaba las servilletas.

- ¿Te gusta? Nos pareció que era una forma más original de pasar el tiempo juntos.- le explicó ella, girándose para mirarlo. Ni siquiera los largos brazos de Finn podían abrazarla por completo: Rachel llevaba ya ocho meses de embarazo y estaba francamente enorme.

- Si tu no fueras la increíble estrella de Broadway que eres y Kurt no fuera un… lo que sea que es… realmente tendrían futuro como planificadores de… cosas.- Rachel soltó una carcajada tan fuerte ante su torpe cumplido que él pudo sentir las vibraciones de su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

- ¡Creo que eres lo más tierno que he visto!- murmuró ella, sonriendo aún, y estirándose lo más posible para besarlo.

- ¡Berry! ¿Adónde está la cerveza?- gritó Puck, arruinando el momento. Finn soltó un resoplido: algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca. Rachel se acercó hasta el resto de los invitados y Finn se unió al pequeño juego de Baseball que los muchachos estaban sosteniendo. Las familias de ambos habían viajado a Nueva York para presenciar el último partido de la Temporada, en el que los Jets jugaban la final del Super Tazón. Decir que Finn estaba nervioso era subestimar la situación: si los Jets ganaban, él se convertía inmediatamente en el entrenador del Equipo por las próximas tres temporadas. Si los Jets perdían, él debía seguir en su aburrido trabajo como asistente por otro año completo, y eso no lo entusiasmaba demasiado. Así que aquél partido le había sacado el sueño durante los últimas días, y el hecho de que Rachel estuviera a punto de tener a los bebés no ayudaba mucho: Finn se escandalizaba cada vez que ella sentía una contracción, un leve movimiento. El resto de sus amigos habían asistido también. Muchos de ellos estaban trabajando con Rachel en la pre-producción de Funny Girl, y el resto (como Will, Emma y su hija y Puck y Quinn) simplemente habían ido a compartir el fin de semana con sus amigos. Finn buscó a su esposa con la mirada, y la encontró sentada en el suelo, jugando con Amy y Harry y charlando con Kurt y Mercedes, que sostenía a su pequeño hijo, Lenny, en brazos. Aún después de dos años de casados, a veces le costaba recordar que ésa era Rachel Berry, que era la madre de sus hijos y su propia esposa. ¿Cómo lo habían logrado? ¿Cómo habían pasado de ser esos torpes chicos que no sabían lo que querían a transformarse en estos dos adultos, padres de una niña increíble y de dos más por venir, con proyectos comunes y una vida juntos? Trató de saborear el momento. Trató de memorizar el sonido de su risa, el leve calor del sol, el color rosado de sus mejillas. Sintió su propio pecho inflarse de orgullo cuando ella encontró su mirada y le guiñó un ojo en un gesto cómplice. Finn pensó que eso que sentía en el pecho, ese calor que ella le producía, esa sensación de plenitud, eso debía ser lo que los ganadores sentían. Ni en sus mejores épocas como jugador de Football (en donde era la estrella del equipo y su presencia garantizaba un triunfo asegurado) ni el glorioso día en que el Club Glee había conseguido el título Nacional… nunca se había sentido tan ganador y tan completo como en aquella mañana de primavera en que entendió, de una vez por todas, que Rachel era suya.

- ¿Papi? Mamá pregunta si quieres cantar con ella en la competencia más tarde.- le dijo Amy, golpeándole el brazo para llamarle la atención y sacándolo de su ensueño. Finn sonrió.

- Sí, claro que cantaré con ella.- le respondió él con seguridad, sonriendo aún mas al ver la expresión de entusiasmo de su hija. ¿Acaso podía negarse? Si Rachel le hubiera pedido en ese momento que se disfrazara de Tarzán y corriera semidesnudo por el parque Finn lo habría hecho.

- oo -

- ¿Con que vamos a destrozarlos?- inquirió Finn, una hora después, mientras se terminaba su hamburguesa de un solo bocado y se asomaba por encima del hombro de su esposa.

- Podemos apelar a las clásicas (como Faithfully) o tratar de apuntar al factor sorpresa y buscar algo nuevo.- dijo ella, sumamente concentrada, mientras buscaba entre los archivos de su computador. El público aplaudió a Puck y Quinn mientras estos se bajaban del improvisado escenario después de hacer su versión de "Something Stupid". Kurt y Blaine seguían en la lista, y los primeros acordes de "Baby It's Cold Outside" comenzaron a sonar.

- Rach, el jurado está conformado por nuestros padres y Amy. Podríamos cantar la guía telefónica y ganaríamos esto de todas maneras. ¿Cuál es el premio, después de todo?

- La Gloria, Finn.- Finn no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el tono serio de la voz de su esposa. Kurt y Blaine recibieron un aplauso, y Will y Emma subieron al escenario.- Ok, cantaremos "With you I'm born again". ¿La recuerdas?

- Recuerdo perfectamente cuán… interrumpidos eran nuestros ensayos en esa época.- murmuró él, acercándose a su oído y haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara. Ella se giró y lo besó de lleno en los labios, obviando por un momento el sabor a hamburguesas y cerveza que él tenía y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para profundizar el beso. Finn sonrió contra sus labios, abrazándola fuerte.

- Ok, OK besucones, les toca a ustedes.- dijo Mike, desde el micrófono. Amy soltó un gritito de entusiasmo al ver que Finn se subía al escenario.

- Esta canción va dedicada a nuestra hija Amy.- dijo él, saludándola.

- Eso es trampa, Hudson, estás tratando de comprar a un miembro del jurado.- se quejó Kurt.

- Hey, es mi hija, creo que tengo derecho a reclamar…

- Finn…- lo interrumpió Rachel.

- Oh, claro cariño, lo lamento. ¿Debo ayudarte a subir o…?

- No Finn…-volvió a interrumpirlo ella, esta vez con la voz quebrada y sosteniéndose el estómago. Finn vio como el vestido amarillo de su esposa se mojaba de repente.

- ¡Rach! ¡Rach! ¡Rach!- gritó él, entrando en pánico, tirando el micrófono al suelo y corriendo hasta ella.- Los bebés… el… ella… los…

- Finn… cálmate.- le ordenó, sin levantarle la voz y tomándolo de las mejillas. El resto se acercó hasta ellos también.

- ¿Qué ocurre, mami?- preguntó Amy, preocupada, colándose entre las piernas de los más grandes.

- Los bebés están llegando, eso ocurre.- le explicó ella a su hija, con el mismo tono calmo. Finn había vuelto a entrar en pánico, corriendo por todos lados, buscando las llaves del auto.

- Finn, están en el bolsillo de tu camisa.- gritó Rachel, casi perdiendo la paciencia.

- Llaves, OK aquí están. Y… ¡Rach no tenemos el bolso! ¡Todas las cosas están en la casa! Debo ir a buscarlas…

- No, tu te quedas conmigo, Kurt puede ir a buscarlas.

- Pero la… la alarma, y tu Ipod con la música para los bebés y los…

- ¡Finn! ¡Tu te quedas conmigo!- le gritó, haciendo que tanto él como el resto de los nerviosos concurrentes se quedaran callados. Rachel suspiró, acercándose hasta su esposo.- Estoy… aterrada y necesito que estés conmigo. No me importa el maldito Ipod, ¿entiendes?- le murmuró, respirando con dificultad y comenzando a llorar. A Finn le bastó con ver una lágrima escapándose de sus ojos para pasar del modo nervioso al de padre ejemplar.

- No debes… no debes tener miedo, cariño. Yo estoy aquí. Vamos a hacer esto juntos.- le respondió él en el mismo tono, acariciándole las mejillas. Rachel asintió, y su rostro se llenó de aquella seguridad que él conocía tan bien.- Bien, atención todos. Kurt, debes buscar las cosas en nuestra casa y llevarlas al hospital. Mamá, Burt, LeRoy y Hiram cuidarán a Harry y a Amy, y el resto de ustedes limpiarán aquí. Les avisaremos cuando puedan ir al hospital.- dijo él, con la voz firme.

- Suerte.- le dijo Amy a su madre, besándola en la mejilla y abrazándola fuerte. Rachel le devolvió el abrazo, tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Rach? El auto ya está aquí.- gritó Kurt. Rachel pudo sentir el tono nervioso de la voz de su cuñado. Puck y Blaine la ayudaron a llegar hasta el auto, y ella sintió como el miedo la invadía en cuanto Kurt, Amy, Carole y sus padres (que la saludaban animadamente) desaparecían en la distancia. Sintió la mano de Finn tomar la suya, mientras el auto se colaba entre el tránsito de la ciudad.

- Éste es el día.- murmuró él, con una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos y relajándose en el asiento.

- Éste es el día.

- oo -

- ¿Quieres más hielo?

- No.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga otra manta?

- No.

- ¿Algo para leer? Puedo ir…

- No, no te vayas.- sentenció Rachel, presionando su enorme mano por millonésima vez en las últimas tres horas.

- ¿Otra contracción?- inquirió Finn, nervioso. Rachel asintió, mientras cerraba los ojos. Él le acarició la sudada frente, quitándole el cabello de los ojos. Aún estaban solos en la pequeña habitación privada del Hospital, y ambos estaban comenzando a ponerse ansiosos. Finn vio como la cara de su esposa se contorneaba de dolor una vez más, y su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco.- Desearía poder hacer algo.- se quejó, con cierta frustración.

- Lo estás haciendo.- respondió ella, sin abrir los ojos, pero sonriendo un poco.

- Sé que digo esto siempre pero… nunca te he amado tanto como en este momento.- dijo él, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

- Lo sé.- murmuró Rachel, ahora si abriendo los ojos y besándolo en los labios.

- Bueno, ¿Cómo estamos?- preguntó el Dr Rawson, irrumpiendo en la habitación.

- Tiene contracciones cada… tres minutos.- dijo Finn, mirando su reloj, mientras el médico revisaba a Rachel.

- Perfecto. Creo que estamos listos para comenzar. Buscaré a la enfermera y te llevaremos a la sala de partos. ¿Tu estarás con ella?

- Sí.- respondió Finn, con un tono solemne que hizo que Rachel tuviera que contener una carcajada (de todas formas, le dolía demasiado como para poder reírse).

- Muy bien. ¡Aquí vamos!- exclamó el Dr Rawson, claramente entusiasmado (Rachel pensó que era justo que él se entusiasmara, después de todo no era él el que iba a tener que expulsar dos bebés por sus partes más sensibles).

- Aquí vamos…- repitió Finn, sosteniendo la mano de su esposa y tratando de mantener la calma.

- oo -

- Ok, Rachel, quiero que me escuches. Debes pujar sólo cuando yo te lo ordene. Sé que estás cansada, pero mientras más nos esforcemos más rápido terminaremos con esto.- le explicó el médico, mientras las enfermeras revoloteaban a su lado y Finn se ponía el incómodo traje verde para poder estar a su lado. Rachel asintió, mientras otra contracción la golpeaba de lleno.

- Finn…- murmuró ella, con la voz cargada de miedo.

- Aquí estoy, cariño, aquí estoy. Vas a hacerlo genial, no tengas miedo.- le respondió él, corriendo hasta su lado y tomándole la mano de vuelta. Le limpió el rostro otra vez, tratando de calmarla.- Rómpete una pierna.- le susurró al oído, y le besó la coronilla una vez más.

- Bueno… ¿estamos listo?- inquirió el médico, recibiendo una señal afirmativa del resto de los presentes.- Bien… comenzarás a pujar en cuanto yo te lo diga. Sacaremos primero al niño. ¿Ok? Uno… dos… ¡Tres!- Rachel pujó tanto como se lo permitía su pequeño (y cansado) cuerpo. Pudo sentir la voz de Finn alentándola por encima de sus gritos, y su mano aferrándose fuertemente a la propia.

- ¡Bien, fantástico Rach! Un par más y lo tenemos afuera. Y… ¡Puja, vamos!- le ordenó el médico.

- ¡No puedo!

- Sí, si puedes cariño, vamos… es sólo… es sólo un esfuerzo más…- murmuró Finn. Rachel lo hubiera insultado si no lo hubiera amado tanto.

- ¡Patrañas!- gritó, mientras pujaba una vez más. Finn soltó una risita.

- ¿Patrañas?- inquirió, limpiándole el rostro una vez más.

- No quiero que la primera palabra que nuestro hijo escuche sea… un insulto o algo por el estilo.- le explicó ella, cuando terminó de pujar y se preparaba para otra contracción.

- Rachel… ésta es. Deberás pujar un poco más, así podemos sacarlo.- le explicó el médico. Rachel asintió, acomodándose un poco más en la incómoda silla de partos.- Bien… Uno… dos… ¡Puja!- Rachel pensó que podía morir allí, sinceramente. Pensó que el esfuerzo iba a matarla, que no podría soportarlo. Que ni los continuos murmullos de aliento de Finn podrían evitarle que muriera del esfuerzo. Pero entonces… lo escuchó. Escuchó el sonido más hermoso que había oído en toda su vida: el claro, agudo, increíble llanto de un bebé. Abrió sus ojos entonces, para ver como las enfermeras tomaban el ruidoso bulto de los brazos del Doctor para llevarlo a un rincón alejado.

- Quiero…- murmuró, con el poco aire que le quedaba, estirando una de sus manos hacía la enfermera. Finn había dejado de murmurar, pero sostenía su otra mano con la misma firmeza. La miró entonces a los ojos, y Rachel supo que nunca en su vida podría olvidar esa mirada.

- Es hermoso Rach, es hermoso. Gracias.- le murmuró, besándole la frente y comenzando a llorar. Rachel pudo sentir como la fuerza le volvía al cuerpo.

- Ok, papás, debemos sacar a la segunda. ¿Estás lista?- le preguntó el Doctor Rawson. Rachel asintió, volviendo a acomodarse en la silla de partos.- Debería ser más fácil, porque esta es más pequeña.- Le explicó. ¿Más fácil? Claramente este hombre nunca había sentido estos niveles de dolor y cansancio. Unos minutos después, otro llanto (esta vez aún más fuerte) inundó el cuarto, y Rachel vio como el médico les entregaba a las enfermeras un bulto aún más pequeño.

- Lo hiciste increíble, cariño, eso fue fantástico. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Te amo.- le dijo Finn, besándola en los labios, mientras ambos volvían a irrumpir en llanto.

- ¿Finn? Aquí están.- dijo el Doctor. Finn se incorporó enseguida, casi corriendo hasta el rincón en donde las enfermeras habían estado pesando a los bebés. Tomó a la niña en sus brazos, mientras la enfermera le alcanzaba a Rachel el niño. La bebé lo miró por un segundo, y Finn reconoció al instante aquella mirada que conocía de memoria.

- Tiene… tiene tus ojos.- murmuró, con la voz quebrada, sentándose al lado de su esposa con cuidado.

- Lo sé… él tiene tu cabello. Y tu nariz y tus ojos también.- respondió ella, con la misma voz. Finn sonrió al ver los pequeños y tiesos cabellos marrones en la cabeza de su hijo.

- Hola.- murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo, mirando a sus hijos. Ninguno de los dos lloraba, si no que miraban a su madre como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

- Hola Chris, hola Fanny. Esta es su madre y yo soy su padre.- dijo él, acariciando la cabeza de su hija. Rachel se acomodó más a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

- Son hermosos.- susurró ella, emocionada, mientras los miraba embelesada.

- Claro que lo son. Son nuestros, no podía ser de otra manera.- bromeó él, besándole la frente. Rachel los examinó por un segundo. Chris era el más largo de los dos, y estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido en sus brazos. Fanny parecía estar más entretenida, puesto que miraba a sus alrededores, como si estuviera grabando toda la información en su pequeño cerebro.

- Sra. Hudson, debería tratar de descansar.- le dijo la enfermera, una vez que ambos volvieron a la habitación y la mujer acomodó las dos cunas al lado de la cama. A Rachel le pareció que descansar en aquel momento era una pérdida de tiempo.

- Lo haré después.- contestó ella, mientras miraba a la pequeña criatura que dormía en sus brazos. Finn colocó a Chris en la cuna y se acercó hasta la cama.

- Voy a buscar a Amy y a nuestros padres, ¿OK?- le murmuró. Rachel asintió, mientras él le daba un beso a su hija en la frente, y esta se movía un poco en sus brazos. Finn sonrió brillantemente, y Rachel pensó que el corazón se le iba a parar en cualquier momento.

- Te mentí antes, ¿sabes? Esto es definitivamente lo más tierno que he visto.- bromeó ella, tomando la pequeña mano de su hija, y mirando hacia la cuna de Chris. Finn volvió a sonreír, y se acercó más a ella, besándola en los labios.

- Creo que he gastado estas palabras hoy… pero las diré igual. Te amo.- le dijo, acariciándole una mejilla.

- Yo también te amo. Mucho. Y esas palabras no se gastan nunca.- respondió ella, devolviéndole el gesto. Finn volvió a besarla, y Fanny se movió en los brazos de Rachel, despertándose de su breve siesta. Soltó un quejidito de los más tierno, atrayendo la atención de sus padres.

- Bien, te despertaste. Iré a buscar al resto así puedes hacer tu presentación, ¿OK?- le dijo Finn a su hija, besándole la frente otra vez. La niña lo miró por un segundo, y estiró su mano para tomar el dedo de su padre. Rachel pudo ver como los ojos de Finn se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Si, ese es tu papá. Es increíble, ¿no? Y aún no has visto lo mejor.- le murmuró Rachel a su hija una vez que Finn fue capaz de despegarse de ambas. Fanny se estiró ahora para tomar un mechón del cabello de Rachel entre sus minúsculos dedos, y ésta sonrió. Se movió en la cama para alcanzar la cuna de Chris y acarició los pequeños cabellos de su hijo, de aquella mini versión de Finn. ¿Y se suponía que debía dormir con tanto a su alrededor para ver?

**Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Como siempre, nos vemos en próximos capítulos (sí, todavía queda más de Funny Girl).**

**Y si aun tienen ganas de leer más de Finchel, no duden en pasarse por mi nuevo Fi, "El último Verano". **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

XIV

- ¿Porqué demoran tanto?- inquirió Kurt, nervioso, mientras se ponía de pie por décima vez en los últimos quince minutos.

- Está dando a luz a mellizos, Kurt. No es un Combo del McDonalls.- respondió Blaine, tratando de calmarlo. Amy se había quedado dormida en la falda de Leroy, y Harry jugueteaba con el gorro de Burt.

- Voy a preguntarle a la enfermera.- murmuró Carole, incorporándose. Se chocó con la brillante sonrisa de su hijo al abrir la puerta.

- ¿Y?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Amy se despertó entonces, y corrió hasta su padre.

- ¡Están todos bien! Rachel estuvo fantástica y los bebés son… son hermosos, ya van a verlos.- les explicó él, abrazando a su entusiasmada hija y recibiendo los abrazos del resto. Kurt y Amy corrieron hasta la habitación, irrumpiendo en ella como un par de niños en la mañana de Navidad.

- Tranquilos que están dormidos.- dijo Rachel, llevándose un dedo a la boca. Finn alzó a Amy para que ésta pudiera ver, y todos se reunieron alrededor de las dos cunas.

- Ésa es Fanny Carole Hudson-Berry, y éste es Christopher Leroy Hiram Hudson-Berry.- explicó Finn, señalando a sus hijos. Tanto Carole como Hiram y Leroy miraron a sus hijos, con agradecimiento en los ojos.

- Son perfectos.- murmuró Amy, mirando a sus hermanos y pasando una de sus manos por la nariz de Christopher. El bebé se despertó y miró a su hermana a los ojos, sorprendido. Amy sonrió.- Hola Chris. Eres muy lindo.- le dijo.

- Te felicito, Rach. Son hermosos.- dijo Kurt, acercándose hasta ella y besándola en la frente. Carole tomó a Chris en sus brazos.

- Es igual a ti, cariño. Tiene tus ojos.- le murmuró a su hijo, claramente orgullosa, acercándose hasta Rachel y dándole también un beso.

- ¡Oh, y Fanny tiene los tuyos!- exclamó Hiram, en cuanto la niña se despertó y su padre la tomó en sus brazos.

- ¡Quiero verla, quiero verla!- pidió Amy, dando un par de saltitos. Finn se sentó en el sillón, y le indicó a la niña que se acercara.

- Hola Fanny.- murmuró Amy, besándole la frente. Finn se la pasó a Leroy, y le dejó sentarse en el sillón. Se acercó hasta Rachel, abrazándola por los hombros y besándole la frente.

- ¿Porqué no intentas dormir? Ahora estarán entretenidos por un buen rato.- le murmuró, mientras ella se acomodaba más en sus brazos, cediendo ante el cansancio. Sintió las voces de su familia, los pequeños quejiditos de sus hijos, la risa contagiosa de Amy y la respiración de Finn chocando contra su frente, mientras sus labios sonreían contra su cabello. Sintió, sobretodo, que nunca volvería a ser la misma, que nada en la vida tendría el mismo sentido ahora. Tal y como el día en que había besado a Finn por primera vez, y tal y como el día en que se habían casado en la improvisada boda en el gimnasio. Éste día la había cambiado para siempre, y no podía sentirse más feliz.

- oo -

Se movió un poco en la cama, sintiéndose adolorida. Le costó, por un segundo, recordar adonde estaba, pero bastó con abrir los ojos para ponerse en órbita. Finn dormitaba a su lado en un incómodo sillón de hospital, y Amy estaba tiesa, expectante, parada entre las cunas de sus hermanos, estirando su cuello para mirarlos.

- ¿Adonde están todos?- le preguntó a su hija, algo dormida aún.

- Fueron a cenar.- le explicó ella, con un murmullo exagerado.

- ¿Y porqué no los acompañaste?- dijo Rachel, sentándose en la cama. Amy la miró extrañada.

- Mamá… tenía que cuidarlos.- exclamó, casi ofendida, como si Rachel le estuviera preguntando lo más básico del universo. Su madre sonrió.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo por mi?- la niña asintió, de forma solemne.- Tráeme el pequeño paquete dorado que hay en el bolso gris.- le ordenó. La niña obedeció, corriendo hasta su madre y entregándole el sobre. Rachel le indicó que se sentara a su lado en la cama.

- Ábrelo.- le dijo. Amy rompió la envoltura y sacó la cajita que ésta contenía. La abrió rápidamente, sonriendo en cuanto vio los dos pequeños pingüinos de plata que había en el interior. Rachel los tomó para ponérselos en el brazalete que la niña llevaba, y ambas se quedaron mirándolos por un momento.

- Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas… pero si no fuera por ti, Amy, yo no habría podido hacer nada de esto. Te debo… te debo demasiado.- le murmuró, abrazándola, mientras miraba a Finn de reojos. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que Chris despertó y comenzó a llorar. Finn saltó en el sillón, prácticamente corriendo hasta la cuna de su hijo y tomándolo en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre campeón?- le preguntó, meciéndose un poco. Fanny se despertó también entonces, sintiéndose molesta por el ruido que su hermano generaba.

- Probablemente tengan hambre. Tráeme a Chris primero.- dijo Rachel, extendiendo sus brazos y tomando a su hijo. Finn alzó entonces a Fanny y comenzó a mecerla tal y como había hecho con su hermano unos momentos antes.

- ¿Porqué no le cantas?- propuso Amy, al ver que su padre comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

- ¿Qué quieres que cantemos?- inquirió Finn, aceptando la idea y sentándose de nuevo en el sillón. Amy lo meditó durante un segundo.

- ¿Cuál es la canción que me cantabas a mi?- le dijo, mientras volvía a sentarse al lado de su madre que trataba de darle de mamar al ahora tranquilo Chris. Finn sonrió, y comenzó a cantar suavemente, casi en un susurro.

- "_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me, girl. __Hey, don't be ashamed to cry…_"- Rachel comenzó a cantar junto a él, y Fanny se paralizó. Miró a su padre directo a los ojos, como si escucharlo armonizar con su madre fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Para cuando Finn y Rachel terminaron la canción, Chris ya había vuelto a dormirse y Fanny se entretenía alimentándose de su madre. Amy sonrió, sentándose en la falda de su padre.

- Sí, definitivamente van a necesitarme.- exclamó, soltando un suspiro dramático y acomodándose en el pecho de Finn. Éste sonrió y miró a Rachel de forma cómplice.

- Claro que te necesitamos, cariño. Somos un equipo.- le dijo su madre, mientras Finn acercaba el sillón hasta la cama y tomaba la mano de su esposa en la suya, dándole un apretón.

- Somos un equipo.- repitió, mirando primero a Amy, luego a Chris, que dormía en su pequeña cuna, y por último a Fanny, que le devolvió la mirada desde los brazos de Rachel. Finn pensó que posiblemente no existían ligas de Familias, pero la suya si que patearía traseros si así fuera.

-oo-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más deben estar allí dentro?- inquirió Finn, mirando a sus hijos a través del grueso vidrio.

- Sólo un par de horas más, es un simple monitoreo para asegurarnos de que todo está bien y después… nos vamos a casa.- respondió Rachel, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido mientras él la envuelve con sus brazos.

- Perfecto. Podremos ver el partido en casa, entonces.

- Por enésima vez, Finn… debes ir al partido, es tu responsabilidad.

- ¡Rach, debes estar bromeando! ¡No voy a abandonarte dos días después de dar a luz a nuestros hijos por un estúpido partido de football!

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te lo propones eres bastante dramático.- dijo ella, con una sonrisita, quitando la vista de sus hijos y girándose en sus brazos para verlo a los ojos.- Es tu trabajo, cariño. Ellos te necesitan.

- Ustedes me necesitan.

- Sí, claro que te necesitamos, pero no vamos a morirnos porque te vayas un par de horas.- bromeó, acariciándole las mejillas.- ¿Cuánto has trabajado para llegar a esto, Finn? ¡Es la final! ¡Es tu sueño!

- Tu eres mi sueño. Esos dos paquetes que hay allí son mi sueño.- murmuró él, con una sonrisa, apoyando su frente en la de su esposa. Rachel también sonrió.

- Entonces hazlo por nosotros, por ellos. Ve y gana ese partido, vuelve a casa con ese premio. Dales a tus hijos una razón más para estar orgullosos del increíble y maravilloso padre que tienen. Hazlo por mi. Por todos esos años en los que creí en ti ciegamente.- dijo Rachel, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos marrones que tanto conocía. Finn lo meditó por un momento, devolviéndole la mirada.

- No es justo lo que haces. Sabes que eres mi punto débil.- respondió, sonriendo de nuevo, acercándose para besarla directamente en los labios, abrazándola más fuerte de la cintura y jugando con la suave tela de la bata del hospital.

- ¿Papi?- dijo la voz de Amy, tímidamente, apareciéndose en el pequeño corredor.

- ¿Si, pulga?

- El tío Blaine dice que está por ir al estadio. Si quieres ir con él deberás apurarte.- le explicó, mientras su padre la alzaba en brazos para que pudiera ver a sus hermanos, que aún dormían plácidamente en sus cunas transparentes. Finn miró a Rachel por un segundo, y ésta asintió con la cabeza, como asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

- Rómpete una pierna.- le murmuró, en cuánto él ser acercó para besarla como despedida.

- Te amo.- respondió él, casi histriónicamente, con la misma urgencia y sinceridad que aquella primera vez, casi quince años atrás.

- ¡Papi!- le gritó Amy, persiguiéndolo por el pasillo antes de que él y Blaine salieran del hospital.- Quiero darte esto, así lo llevas como amuleto.- le dijo, entregándole el pequeño brazalete plateado. Finn se arrodilló en el suelo, para estar a su altura, y tomó a su hija por los hombros.

- Tú vas a cuidarlos, ¿no?- le murmuró, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y sonriendo al ver como el pecho de Amy se inflaba de orgullo.

- Por supuesto, papi. Ése es mi trabajo.- respondió Amy, con solemnidad. Por estúpido que parezca, no fue hasta entonces que Finn sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-oo-

El partido se presentó difícil, pero todas las finales son así. El público de los Jets, vestidos de azul y rojo, gritó a sus jugadores durante todo el partido, y aún así la voz del asistente Hudson podía oírse sobre el ruido de la multitud. Ésta no era sólo otra final para Finn. Podía ser así para sus jugadores, que estaban acostumbrados a pasarse de un equipo a otro, levantando trofeos y subiendo a podios, y podía ser así para el entrenador Parker, cuádruple campeón con dos equipos distintos, pero no para aquel joven de Lima, Ohio, que había ganado en su vida un solo título (del que, después de todo, estaba increíblemente orgulloso. No todos los días se es campeón Nacional en la competencia de coros). Aquél día, a Finn no le importaban las luces, las entrevistas, las columnas deportivas que lo proclamaban uno de los artífices del triunfo (lo cual era cierto, considerando que él había sido el que había programado las seis jugadas de los TouchDowns que los llevaron a la victoria) ni el asenso en su carrera. No, aquellos eran sólo condimentos. Por primera vez en años, Finn sentía que estaba a la altura. Era el mejor en lo que hacía, en lo suyo. Finn Hudson era, sin lugar a dudas, la Rachel Berry de los entrenadores de Football. Miró entonces a las cámaras, a las decenas de luces que lo enfocaban, y pensó en ella. Ella que, de seguro, estaba gritando y saltando en el living de su casa, llorando de la alegría, abrazándose con Amy, con Kurt, con sus padres. Ella que, dos días antes. le había dado el mejor premio de su vida. No le importaba si hay otras cien millones de personas mirando esto por sus televisores. Finn miró a las cámaras sintiéndose triunfador, sintiéndose completo, sintiéndose ese hombre que ella esperaba que fuera. Rachel había creído en él aún cuando él no creía en si mismo, no se creía capaz, no se conocía. Y Finn pensó, con una sonrisa, que los fans de los Jets no tenían ni idea de cuánto de aquél premio le debían a Rachel Berry.

- ¡Chris no lloró en todo el partido! Deberías haberlo visto, Finn, se quedó en los brazos de Burt todo el rato, con los ojos abiertos, sin siquiera hacer un sonido. Y Fanny durmió toda la tarde, así que supongo que se despertará en cualquier momento.- dijo Rachel, horas después, cuando ambos se acostaron en su cama al terminar la cena familiar que ella y Kurt habían organizado para Blaine y él. Finn dejó el pequeño monitor en la mesita de luz y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola con delicadeza. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo, y por unos momentos se quedaron así.- No sabes cuán orgullosa estoy de ti, Finn.- murmuró después de un rato, acariciándole una de las mejillas.- Aun si no hubieran ganado habría estado orgullosa. No puedo ser muy objetiva cuando se trata de ti, de todas formas.- bromeó. Finn sonrió y le besó la palma de la mano, acercándose más a ella en la oscuridad.

- Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, cariño. Lo que hiciste en estos días, durante el parto y… esas cosas… estuviste increíble.

- Tu también lo estuviste. Yo no podría hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que hago si no te tuviera conmigo. Tu me das… la fuerza que necesito.- confesó Rachel, cerrando los ojos y cediendo ante las caricias de Finn.

- Entonces estoy orgulloso de nosotros. De ti y de mi. Hoy más que nunca.- respondió él, besándola en la frente y abrazándola fuertemente, dejando que ella apoye su cabeza en su pecho.

- El sexo de la Victoria tendrá que esperar.- bromeó ella, serenándose al ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Finn.

- Cántame algo.- pidió él, en un murmullo. Ella obedeció.

- "_Oh, my man… __I love him so. He'll never know. All my life is just dispair, but I don't care. When he takes me in his arms, the world is bright… all right. What's the difference if I say "I'll go away"? When I know I'll come back on my knees some day. __For whatever my man is, I'm his… for ever more_".- cantó, en una voz dulce y suave, mientras jugaba con los nudillos de su esposo.

- ¿Eres mia sin importar que sea?- inquirió él.

- Sí. Soy tuya siempre.

- ¿Cómo cuando por ejemplo?

- Cuando ganas y cuando pierdes… cuando tienes un mal día. Cuando olvidas las cosas que te pido que me compres. Cuando eres el esposo más dulce del mundo, o al entrenador de Football, o el baterista amateur. Cuando eres un amigo, un hermano o un hijo increíble, y cuando eres un padre ejemplar. Sobretodo cuando eres un padre ejemplar. Lo que sea que seas… eres Finn. Y yo, Rachel, soy tuya.- murmuró ella, entrelazando sus dedos y jugando ahora con la alianza de Finn. El cómodo silencio se vio interrumpido entonces por el llanto de un bebé, proveniente del pequeño dispositivo que reposaba en la mesa de luz.

- Tu duerme, que yo me encargaré de ser el padre ejemplar ahora mismo.- le murmuró, besándole el cabello y acomodándole las sábanas.

- Hay leche en la heladera y los pañales están en el…

- Canasto amarillo, sí, lo sé.

- ¿Finn?

- ¿Si?

- Te amo.

- … yo también te amo, cariño. Ahora duerme. Te tocará despertarte cuando Chris se despierte.

- Sabía que esto debía de tener su trampa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

**Pues… ¿Cómo la estamos pasando?**

XV

- Bueno, cuéntanos Finn. ¿Qué se siente ser el nuevo entrenador de los Jets?- inquirió Susan Reinolds. Finn se movió incómodo en su silla, tratando de no pensar en las luces o en las cámaras que lo enfocaban (y sobretodo en las miles de personas que debían estar viéndolo).

- Francamente, es genial. Me he preparado para esto y hemos trabajado duro durante mucho tiempo así que… estoy ansioso por comenzar.- respondió, mirando a la presentadora del programa matutino.

- ¡Y eres tan jóven! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Veintinueve.

- Debes ser el entrenador…

- Más joven de la historia de los Jets, sí.

- Eso es fantástico, en serio. Y éste ha sido un año especial para ti, ¿no?- Finn sonrió al entender a que se refería la mujer, y de pronto se sintió más suelto.

- Sí hemos… mi esposa y yo hemos recibido a nuestros hijos hace dos meses. Así que… estamos muy contentos.- contestó.

- Para los que aún no lo saben, Finn está casado con Rachel Berry, la estrella de Broadway. ¿No es así?

- Sí, estamos casados desde hace dos años pero… nos conocemos hace bastante.- respondió él, con entusiasmo (claramente, hablar de Rachel era mucho mas fácil).

- Cuéntanos cómo se conocieron, eso me intriga. Son una pareja muy atípica.

- Bueno, nos conocimos en el secundario. Los dos somos de Lima, una pequeña ciudad de Ohio y… estábamos en el mismo Club de Coro. Salimos durante los años de secundaria y… nos reencontramos en la ciudad hace tres años. Ella es el amor de mi vida, así que no fue muy difícil proponerle casamiento.

- ¿Y que está haciendo ella ahora?

- ¿Ahora? Debe estar… ¿tomando el desayuno?

- No, me refiero a… lo laboral.

- ¡Oh, claro! Bueno, se está preparando para la remake de Funny Girl. Se estrena en seis meses, más o menos, y ella… tiene el protagónico.

- Y dime, Finn, ¿cómo se las arreglan para criar a tres niños, mantener un hogar y una pareja y… ser dos trabajadores al mismo tiempo?- Finn miró entonces hacia los pequeños plasmas que había detrás de él, que mostraban fotos de Rachel y él en uno de los partidos de los Jets y en una gala benéfica.

- Francamente, Susan, no tengo idea.- respondió, jugando con el nudo de su corbata.

- Deja de tocar eso.- murmuró Rachel, mientras ordenaba la ropa recién lavada de los bebés y miraba a su esposo a través del televisor. Sonrió al ver como Finn colocaba sus manos en sus rodillas inmediatamente, como si la hubiera escuchado. Un pequeño quejido se oyó desde el monitor de los gemelos, y Rachel dejó el pequeño suéter que estaba doblando sobre la mesa y subió las escaleras.

- ¿Qué ocurre, grandote?- le preguntó a Chris, tomándolo en brazos y sentándose en la mecedora que Finn había instalado al lado de la ventana. Intentó darle algo de comer, pero Chris se negó.

- Parece que sólo quieres compañía.- le murmuró, una vez de que se cercioró de que tampoco necesitaba un cambio de pañales. Chris la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras jugaba con el cierre de la cangurera que Rachel llevaba puesta. Ella sonrió: era increíble cuánto se parecía su hijo a Finn. El suave cabello marrón estaba siempre despeinado, sin importar cuánto intentara acomodárselo, y los ojos color chocolate brillaban bajo la luz del sol. Era casi el doble de largo que su hermana, y parecía crecer por metro. Rachel le murmuró algo tonto y Chris le regaló una media sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de su madre se derritiera allí mismo.

- ¡Chris, Chris, Chris!- dijo ella, con una sonrisa, acariciándole una de las rosadas mejillas y meciéndose un poco más en la silla.- ¡Qué difícil será verte conquistando corazones!- bromeó, soltando una carcajada. Chris también sonrió, jugando ahora con el cabello de su madre.- ¿Quieres que te diga cómo será todo? Tu crecerás y serás un calco de tu padre, increíblemente apuesto y dulce y talentoso. Todas las chicas de la escuela querrán estar contigo (y probablemente alguna porrista tonta querrá arrebatarte). Entonces un día conocerás a una chica y ella… se enamorará de ti. No podrá hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti, que soñar contigo. Te mirará en los pasillos, en las horas de clase, en el almuerzo, en las prácticas de Football. Y vivirá así, escondida, hasta que un día tu la encuentres. La mires, la descubras. Con un poco de suerte, Chris, la dejarás quererte. La elegirás. Y cuando menos te lo esperes… estarás compartiendo el café de las mañanas y la cuenta de la luz. Y un niño hermoso con tus ojos y tu cabello. Y la harás enamorarte de ti todos los días, día tras días, año tras año.- finalizó, acariciándole la suave cabellera, y besándole la frente. Siguió meciéndolo por un rato, tarareando los primeros versos de "One", de U2.

- ¿Qué, no te gusta esa canción?- inquirió, al ver que Chris volvía a moverse en sus brazos, incómodo.- ¿Prefieres algo de Journey, o tal vez… los Beatles?- Chris siguió moviéndose, casi al borde de las lágrimas, y Rachel comenzó con la primera canción que le vino a la mente antes de que su hijo comenzara a llorar y despertara a su hermana.

- "_Kissed today goodbye… the sweetnes and the sorrow. Wish me luck the same to you… but I can't regret what I did for love, what I did for love_…"- Chris se calmó en cuanto su madre comenzó a cantar, sonriendo de nuevo como si Rachel fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Y ella también sonrió: aparentemente, su hijo tenía algo de ella también.

-oo-

- ¡Fanny! Es la tercera vez en el día que haces eso…- se quejó Rachel, limpiándole el rostro a su hija, mientras esta se movía incómoda en la silla, tirando el pequeño plato con el resto de la comida al suelo.- ¡Oh, espera a que vuelva tu padre y vea esto?

- ¿Qué debo ver?- inquirió Finn, entrando en la cocina y dejando el bolso en el suelo. Rachel suspiró, aliviada.

- Tu hija acaba de tirarse encima el plato de comida por tercera vez en el día.- le explicó, señalándole el desastre que Fanny había hecho. La niña se sacudió más aún en la silla, estirando sus brazos para que Finn la sacara de la periquera.

- ¿Adónde está Chris?

- Durmiendo desde hace… ¿una hora?

- ¿Y Amy?

- Fue a su clase de ballet y después tenía una pijamada en la casa de Sammy. ¿Porqué no bañas a Fanny mientras yo preparo algo de comer para nosotros?- le propuso, mientras comenzaba a limpiar la suciedad del piso.

- Suena bien. Vamos, pulga, dejemos que mamá haga la parte aburrida.

- ¡No la consientas, Finn! Nunca aprenderá así.- fue lo último que le escuchó decir a su esposa, mientras subía por las escaleras hasta el baño de los niños.

- ¿Porqué la haces enojar tanto? Tu no sabes la suerte que tienes, Fan, tienes a la mejor mamá del mundo.- le murmuró a su hija, sacándole la ropa sucia y llenando la pequeña tina con agua tibia. Fanny soltó una carcajada en cuanto su padre la sumergió lentamente, poniéndole algo de shampoo en el suave cabello.- ¿Te gusta el baño, no? Eso es raro. Te gusta ensuciarte y te gusta bañarte también. Ahí están mis genes, creería. En la parte de la suciedad. Tienes mucho de mamá, de todas formas. Tus ojos… y tu sonrisa. Y la nariz también. Se que ella odia eso, que tengas su nariz, pero a mi me encanta. Eres como una pequeña Rachel Berry, pero también eres… distinta. Diferente. ¡No salpiques!- la retó, con una media sonrisa, y su hija volvió a mover sus piernas, empapándolo hasta la cintura. Finn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras sacaba a Fanny del agua y la envolvía en una pequeña toalla.- Tu vas a romperme el corazón. Sí, vas a rompérmelo. En cuanto crezcas y… seas como ella, hermosa y brillante y… cautivante como tu madre, vas a enamorar a la mitad de la escuela. Y vas a llevar a tu padre a una muerte lenta pero dolorosa, ¿sabes? Tener que verte… en los brazos de otro va a matarme. Sólo… tú sólo recuerda que yo fui el primer hombre de tu vida, ¿OK? Yo te tuve primero en mis brazos. Yo te quise antes que cualquier… jugador de football que quiera llevarte al baile de graduación.- le dijo, meciéndola en sus brazos una vez que le colocó el pijama y le secó los pocos cabellos de su pequeña cabeza. Fanny apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su padre, bostezando en señal de cansancio. Finn la acomodó en la pequeña cuna, tapándola con la manta y dándole el conejo de peluche que Rachel había elegido. Fanny lo rechazó, con un quejido, y señaló hacia el suelo, hacia la pequeña pelota de football que Finn le había comprado a su hermano.

- ¿Quieres el balón?- le preguntó, sorprendido, poniéndoselo a su lado en la cama. La pequeña lo abrazó al instante, quedándose dormida en un segundo. Finn sonrió, acariciándole la suave cabellera por última vez y saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Tuviste que cambiarte?- inquirió Rachel, en cuanto Finn volvió a la cocina.

- Sí. - murmuró él, abrazándola por la cintura y besándole el cuello. Rachel se relajó de inmediato en sus brazos, dejando la cuchara con la que estaba cocinando a un lado y volteándose para verlo.

- Hola.- le susurró ella, rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. Finn la acercó aún más, dibujando círculos en la parte baja de su espalda.- Te extrañé demasiado hoy.- le confesó, tomando una larga bocanada de aire llena de… _Finn_.

- ¿Estuvieron difíciles?

- Sí, pero no sólo por eso. Yo… te extrañé a ti. A tus dos metros de Finn Hudson.- dijo ella, con una risita, acariciándole el cabello.

- Yo también te extrañé.- le contestó Finn, meciéndola un poco, tal y cómo había hecho con Fanny unos momentos antes. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, con el sonido de los borboteos de la salsa que Rachel estaba preparando de fondo, poniéndose al día el uno del otro.

- Estoy… tan cansada.- dijo ella, desprendiéndose de él para terminar la comida.

- ¿Cuán cansada?- inquirió él, poniendo los dos platos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y mirándola de forma sugerente. Rachel trató de esconder la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

- ¿Porqué preguntas?

- Oh, no sé, tal vez… creí que podíamos intentar… ya sabes. Como Amy no está y los bebés están dormidos y… hace mucho que no…- Rachel lo interrumpió en su torpe explicación, besándolo de lleno en los labios. Finn sonrió, tomándola por la nuca para profundizar un poco más el beso.

- Sí… realmente te extrañé.- le murmuró, una vez que se separaron, acomodándole el largo cabello detrás de los hombros y besándole el cuello.

- ¿Sabes? Podemos recalentar la pasta más tarde…

- Creí que estabas cansada.

- Nunca estoy cansada para _eso_, cariño.- susurró ella, con una voz increíblemente sexy, acariciándole la espalda (y un poco más abajo). Finn la levantó entonces, cargándola en sus brazos, y Rachel estiró un brazo para apagar la cocina y tomar el monitor de los bebés.

- Hay que llamar a alguien para que revise ese escalón.- le dijo, después de que Finn casi se tropezara al subir la escalera.

- ¿Necesitamos hablar de eso ahora…?

- No, tienes razón.

- Bien.- Finn la tumbó en la cama, quitándose el viejo suéter que llevaba puesto y recostándose a su lado.

- Oh… Rach…- murmuró él, conteniendo el aliento, en cuanto ella le desprendió los gastados jeans para poder deslizar su mano a través de sus boxers, acariciándolo.

- Parece que realmente me extrañaste.- respondió ella, con una sonrisa, en cuanto sintió como aquel cálido bulto se movía entre sus manos

- No tienes idea.

- Sí, la tengo.- Rachel arqueó su espalda en cuanto sintió la certera mano de Finn desprendiéndole el sostén, mientras le besaba un hombro. Lo abrazó con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, buscando más contacto, tratando de sentirlo con cada célula de su cuerpo. Decir que lo amaba era la subestimación del siglo. A Rachel le gustaba pensar que Finn era una parte de sí misma, que ambos conformaban un todo (aunque Finn probablemente era la mejor parte de ese todo). Ellos simplemente encajaban. Sus voces encajaban, sus labios encajaban, sus manos y sus latidos del corazón. Compartían una conexión única, inigualable. Rachel podría encontrarlo en una habitación atestada de personas con los ojos cerrados, simplemente por intuición. No sabría decir si lo ama por la conexión que tienen o si se conectan de esa forma porque se aman, pero a esas alturas ya no le importaba. En ese momento, cuando ella y Finn se dedicaban a quererse, todo lo que le importaba era Finn. Su cálida respiración en su cuello, sus enormes manos tomándola con firmeza y dulzura a la vez, sus piernas entrelazándose debajo de las sábanas… todo eso era Finn. Todo eso y mucho más. Finn era el hombre de su vida, el padre de sus hijos, su inquebrantable compañero.

- ¿Estás… estás llorando? ¿Te hice llorar?- inquirió él, desconcertado, mirándola bajo la pálida luz del pequeño velador. Rachel sonrió, recostándose sobre él, sintiendo como poco a poco los latidos de su corazón volvían a la normalidad.

- Si… pero no por lo que tu crees.

- Oh… ¿no te… no fue…? Porque a mi me pareció que estuvimos genial…-

- Sí, Finn, estuvo increíble.- dijo ella, con una carcajada, acariciándole una mejilla para calmarlo. Él cerró los ojos, apoyando sus manos en la espalda de su esposa y acariciándola.

- ¿Porqué lloras entonces?

- Creo que simplemente… te amo demasiado.

- ¿Y eso está mal?

- No, claro que no. Todo lo contrario.

- Bien. Porque yo también te amo, pero no demasiado. Nada es demasiado contigo.

- Realmente quieres hacerme llorar, ¿no?- inquirió ella, con una sonrisa. Finn se giró en la cama para poder mirarla, y le limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar. Rachel le besó la palma de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, jugando con sus nudillos.- ¿Recuerdas cuando todo lo que teníamos eran… expectativas y sueños? ¿Cuándo Nueva York no era más que una pequeña bola de nieve en tu mesa de luz?- le preguntó, tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

- Claro que lo recuerdo. Nunca en mi vida tuve tanto miedo como en ese tiempo.- confesó Finn, relajándose ante el contacto de sus manos. Rachel arqueó una ceja, pidiéndole que continuara explicándose.- Temía tanto que te fueras sin mi… no ser suficiente. Yo no… yo no solía pensar en mi futuro hasta que te conocí, no solía tener expectativas. Sobretodo porque no confiaba en mi mismo, porque no me conocía. Tú me mostraste que había otra persona adentro mio, alguien mejor, alguien que tenía chancees de estar a la altura. Y creo que todo lo que he hecho desde entonces… lo he hecho para merecerte.- le dijo, con sinceridad, sonriendo al ver como nuevas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Rachel, rodando por su nariz.

- Eres demasiado bueno para ser real, Finn Hudson.

- Entonces estamos a mano.- bromeó, besándola una vez más, no sólo en los labios si no también en las mejillas, en la frente, en la punta de su nariz, llenando sus oídos con el increíble sonido de la risita contenida de Rachel.

- Hay veces, cuando estoy muy cansada, en que creo que desearía… volver a ese tiempo, ¿sabes? Volver a las haraganas tardes de verano en las que nos tirábamos en el pasto a mirar las nubes pasar…

- Y a comer esos increíbles helados caseros que preparabas.

- Sí, a comer los helados también. ¿Pero sabes que pasa entonces?

- No…

- Chris sonríe. Y tiene… tiene tu sonrisa, Finn. Tiene la misma sonrisa ladeada que tienes tu. Y Fanny ama las canciones de Journey y de Morrison. Y Amy me dice mamá o… me cuenta acerca de su día en la escuela. Y son… son nuestros, Finn. Son de nosotros. Eso vale la pena. Eso es mejor que los helados caseros y las tardes sin hacer nada. Prefiero esta vida atareada contigo, con nuestra familia, a la otra vida que teníamos. Porque esta tiene certezas, tiene proyectos, los tiene a ellos.- dijo ella, en un murmullo, con sus brillantes ojos marrones centelleando en la casi oscuridad. Finn la acercó más a su cuerpo, temblando un poco al sentir el contacto de ambas pieles, mezclándose bajo las sábanas.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Oh, cuánto lo siento, pero eso no le agradaría mucho a mi esposo, ¿sabes?

- ¡Maldito bastardo! Tendré que patearle el trasero.- se quejó Finn, en broma, sintiendo el cuerpo de Rachel vibrar contra el suyo.- ¿Soy una buena segunda opción?

- Eres una buena primera, segunda, tercera y millonésima opción. Tienes bastantes chancees.

- Bien. Lo retaré a un duelo de baile, de seguro lograré borrarlo del mapa.

**Como siempre, gracias por seguirme y nos vemos en próximos caps. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nuevo Cap****ítulo de Funny Girl, con un poco de Angst (hey, en algún momento los problemas tienen que llegar, ¿no? Jajaja)**

**Quería agradecerles infinitamente por todas las reviews que me han estado dejan durante esta historia. Me encanta saber que les está gustando, que la encuentran creíble y que la disfrutan. Gracias. **

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

XVI

Ser el entrenador de los Jets era menos interesante, más difícil y más estresante de lo que parecía. Claro estaba que ser el encargado de uno de los equipos más grandes del mundo no sería tarea fácil, y no debería ser así, pero Finn Hudson había creído que al menos sería entretenido. En ese momento, sin embargo, Finn se dio cuenta de cuan errado había estado. Ser entrenador significaba, al menos por ese entonces, llevar un traje bien arreglado, asistir a reuniones, ver videos y viajar. Muchos viajes. Finn se había pasado las ultimas dos semanas recorriendo Universidades, buscando a sus próximas estrellas, tratando de encontrar algún jóven entusiasta que quisiera unirse a las filas de los Jets.

- ¿No te convenció Bobby Manilow?- le preguntó Blaine, mientras se quitaba la corbata y la dejaba en el armario de la habitación del hotel. Finn frunció el cejo.

- No se, le faltaba… algo. Pero es el mejor que hemos visto, sin dudas.- contestó, chequeando el menú para pedir el almuerzo. Sintió entonces un vacío adentro, una especie de faltante. No había que ser extremadamente inteligente para darse cuenta de que extrañaba a su familia, a su esposa, a sus hijos. No ayudó que, al abrir el teléfono móvil, el rostro de sus tres hijos brillara en la pantalla, como llamándolo a volver a casa. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había hablado con Rachel?

- ¿Hablaste con Kurt hoy?- le preguntó a Blaine, quitándose su propio traje y colgándolo en una percha (pensó en el pequeño gesto de desaprobación que Rachel habría hecho si hubiera visto cuan arrugado estaba, e inmediatamente trató de arreglarlo un poco, sin mucho resultado).

- Sí, pero sólo por unos minutos. Él y Rachel estaban haciendo los últimos ajustes en el teatro. Ya están ensayando los cambios de escenografía. Al parecer, Harry estuvo con algo de fiebre y Rachel tiene un malestar en la espalda. Si no se le pasaba el dolor iban a ir a ver a un médico.- le explicó. Finn sintió como si le hubieran hecho tragar un cubo de hielo: la idea de que Rachel estuviera enferma cuando él estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia lo enfermaba a él también. Buscó el número de su esposa en su celular, y esperó impaciente a que ella contestara.

- "Este es el teléfono de Rachel Berry. No puedo atenderte ahora, así que deja tu mensaje después de la señal y te devolveré la llamada. Gracias."- dijo la conocida y vibrante voz de ella desde el otro lado de la línea. Finn suspiró: con sólo escuchar su voz las cosas parecían mejores. Grabó un pequeño mensaje, tratando de ser breve, y se tumbó en la cama. ¿Cuándo se habían convertido en eso? ¿Cuándo habían pasado a ser mensajes en el contestador y citas en el Skype? ¿Desde cuando él y Rachel tenían problemas de comunicación tan graves que le impedían a ella contarle de algo tan simple y tan importante como que se sentía enferma?

- Hey, voy a bajar a comer algo al restaurante y a revisar los papeles para la reunión de las tres. ¿Vienes?- inquirió Blaine al salir de la ducha. Finn negó con la cabeza, alegando que estaba muy cansado, y Blaine entendió que quería estar solo. Trató de pensar en ella en cuanto su compañero atravesó la puerta.

_- __¿Vas a quedarte mirándome por otro rato o ya puedes traerme el desayuno?- preguntó Rachel, aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como negándose a despertarse del todo._

_- ¡Oh, no es hora para desayunos, cariño!_

_- ¿Qué hora es?_

_- Son las… casi las cinco de la mañana._

_- ¿Ya te vas?_

_- Sí. El avión sale a las siete._

_- Oh… claro, lo había olvidado.- dijo ella, acercándose más a él inconcientemente, como si el descubrimiento de su pronta partida la hubiera despertado del todo._

_- ¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó él, al ver el dejo de inseguridad en los ojos de su esposa. Rachel estiró su cuello para mirarlo, jugando con los botones de su playera._

_- Nunca hemos estado separados por tanto tiempo.- murmuró._

_- Si lo piensas, estuvimos separados por diez años._

_- Y fueron extremadamente difíciles para mi.- respondió ella, con un ademán dramático, casi enfadada por el hecho de que su esposo parecía no compartir su preocupación. Finn la rodeó más fuerte con sus brazos, besándole la coronilla._

_- Estaremos bien, ya verás. Volveré antes de que puedas empezar a extrañarme._

_- ¿Y tu vas a extrañarme?- le preguntó con un murmullo sexy, antes de besarlo de lleno en los labios y recostarse sobre él._

En aquél momento a Finn le había parecido que esos diez años lo habían entrenado para estar sin ella. No fue hasta entonces que entendió, mientras se aferraba a aquel mensaje de treinta segundos que le había dejado en el contestador para no sentirse tan lejos, que nunca en su vida podría vivir sin Rachel Berry.

-oo-

No era fácil ser madre de tres hijos. Había medias que lavar y cenas que preparar. Aún había que cambiar pañales, y además debía enseñarle a Amy la tabla del dos. Rachel supuso que así era para el resto de las madres, al menos de las que se ocupaban de sus hijos como ella. Sin embargo, no todas las madres se dedicaban a poner en escena una obra de Broadway de forma meticulosa, de la forma en la que ella lo hacía. No todas las madres se encontraban, además, con que de pronto su esposo desaparecía de su casa por tres semanas para viajar por la mitad del país en busca de jugadores. Rachel solía jactarse de ser una mujer fuerte y autosuficiente, y la mayoría de los días realmente lo era. Podía hacer un millón de cosas sin siquiera parar a tomar un vaso de agua. Estaba equivocada, sin dudas. Aquella tarde, sin ir más lejos, estaba agotada. Había practicado en el teatro durante toda la mañana, y había tenido que llevar a los mellizos con ella porque la niñera no podía cuidarlos en ese horario. Se había pasado la hora del almuerzo probándose vestidos, y había vuelto a su hogar a media tarde cargando con el carrito de los mellizos, la mochila de Amy, las bolsas del supermercado y la voz incesante de su hija contándole acerca de su práctica de ballet. Se sorprendió al ver que Finn la había llamado dos veces (entre el ruido de los mellizos, de la calle y su propio cansancio, perderse el sonido del celular era aceptable). Colocó a los bebés en el pequeño corral y envió a Amy a bañarse antes de escuchar los mensajes.

- "_Hey, Rach, soy yo_".- dijo la voz de Finn, y Rachel se aferró un poco más al teléfono, como si con eso lograría que Finn se apareciera allí, para sostenerla en sus brazos y encargarse de la cena.- "_Sólo quería… no hemos hablado hoy, y realmente quería hablar contigo. Te extraño mucho. A ti y a los niños también. Aquí todo está bien, si seguimos así podremos volver en un par de días. Sólo… llámame cuando oigas esto, ¿OK? Dales un abrazo a los niños por mi. Te amo. Adiós."- _Rachel sintió urgencia de volver a oír el mensaje, pero entonces notó que el segundo mensaje también era de Finn, así que siguió escuchando.- "_Blaine y yo debemos ir a una reunión así que no podré atenderte hasta eso de las cinco. Envíame un mensaje si quieres que nos conectemos al Skype esta noche. Adiós._"- no se le escapó el tono hostil y casi frío del segundo mensaje, y al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que Finn la había llamado hacía casi una hora. Se apresuró a escribir, esperando que él no estuviera demasiado enojado.

_- __"Lo siento, no oí el teléfono sonar. ¿Te va bien a las diez? Acostaré a los chicos a esa hora así podemos hablar tranquilos. Yo también te extraño. Te amo. Avísame."- _escribió. Se recostó en el pequeño sillón de la habitación, sosteniendo el teléfono en sus manos, esperando la respuesta.

- "_A las diez está bien. Nos vemos".-_ respondió Finn, unos minutos después. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Ningún "te quiero, te extraño"? ¿Ni siquiera algunas de esas caritas que Finn solía poner al final de cada mensaje? Rachel trató de no sacar conclusiones apresuradas: lo extrañaba mucho como para estar enfadada con él. El llanto de Fanny la sacó rápidamente de todo pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con sus hijos.

-oo-

- ¿Entonces?- dijo Blaine, incorporándose, mientras Finn tiraba su maletín en el suelo del auto rentado.

- Lo contrataron de Los Ángeles.- le murmuró. Su compañero le pegó al volante, pasándose las manos por el corto cabello.

- Era el mejor. Definitivamente Jones era el mejor. ¿No va a negociar siquiera?

- No, firmaron esta mañana. Deberemos esperar dos años.

- Supongo que entonces… debemos ir a Texas, ¿no?

- Sí. Volvamos al hotel así puedes reservar los boletos.

- Otra semana más afuera de casa.- dijo Blaine, encendiendo el auto, y Finn pudo sentir la amargura en su voz. Se sintió culpable. Habían estado reunidos con Dave Jones el día antes, y Finn no había querido cerrar el contrato sólo porque Jones no le terminaba de caer bien. Ahora que lo pensaba en retrospectiva, había sido una estupidez. Acababan de perder una chance increíble sólo porque a él no le había gustado que el chico pidiera más dinero. ¿Quién no hace eso, de todos modos?

- ¿Pudiste hablar con Rachel?- preguntó Blaine, tratando de entablar una conversación.

- Sólo por mensajes. Esta noche hablaremos por Skype.- le explicó, chequeado otra vez su teléfono.

- No va a gustarles que nos quedemos otra semana.- le dijo Blaine, frotándose la frente. Finn sintió como sus pulmones se achicaban: una semana más afuera de casa significaba que no podría ir con Rachel a la cena benéfica del Museo de Ciencias. Por un momento le pareció que el asiento del desgastado auto se lo tragaba. Estaba frito.

-oo-

¿Debía arreglarse para hablar con él? Después de todo iba a verla, ¿no? Sí, tal vez no estaba de más arreglarse un poco el cabello o…

- ¿Rach? ¿Estás ahí?- inquirió la voz de Finn desde el computador.

- Sí, aquí estoy.- dijo ella, sonriendo, sentándose en el sillón y poniendo el aparato en su falda (los planes de arreglarse acababan de quedar olvidados).

- Hola.- murmuró Finn, con una media sonrisa, mirando incómodamente hacia la cámara como si ésta no le agradara.

- Hola.- respondió ella, soltando un suspiro (¿desde cuando había estado conteniendo el aliento? Posiblemente desde la última vez en que ella y su marido habían hablado).- ¿Adónde estás?

- Es el balcón de la habitación. Blaine ya está durmiendo y no quería despertarlo. ¿Cómo están los chicos?

- Bien. Te extrañan mucho. Amy sacó buenas notas en su examen de ciencias.

- ¿Toman examen de ciencias en segundo grado?

- Aparentemente sí. Chris está comenzando a cortar los dientes, así que muerde todo lo que hay a su paso. Su blanco preferido es Fanny, sin dudas.- la risa estruendosa de Finn llenó la habitación, y por un momento Rachel cerró los ojos, imaginándose que él estaba allí, a su lado en el sofá.

- ¿Cómo va la obra?

- Increíblemente bien, pero no perfecta.

- Y, conociéndote, eso es malo.

- Todos están haciendo un trabajo impresionante, ya lo veraz. Al Sr. Schue le va a dar un infarto cuando vea en que nos hemos convertido.

- ¡Hablas como si se tratara de una canción para los regionales!

- Bueno, no está muy lejos. Brittany y Mike luciéndose en el escenario, Santana y Tina haciendo los coros y yo robándome cada solo. No hay mucha diferencia, ¿no?

- No, tienes razón.- dijo él, sonriendo. Se miraron por unos minutos, como si trataran de memorizar sus rostros para cuando esa charla terminara y ambos tuvieran que volver a una vida sin el otro.- ¿Cómo les fue hoy?- inquirió Rachel, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente al ver la expresión del rostro de Finn.

- Mal. Jones firmó con Los Ángeles.

- Cariño, lo siento mucho. ¿No hay chancees de que…?

- No, ninguna. Lo dejamos escapar. Lo dejé escapar, de hecho.

- Finn, dudo que todo sea tu culpa…

- Pues lo es. Lo tuvimos en nuestras manos y lo dejé ir porque no terminaba de caerme bien…

- No puedes trabajar con alguien que te cae mal. Si no te convencía entonces… tomaste una buena decisión.- dijo ella, frotándose las manos con aquella crema de coco que sabía usar (Finn pudo sentir el olor a coco al instante, aún cuando sabía que eso era imposible). Entendió porque Rachel decía lo que decía. Supo cual era su intensión. Sin embargo, aquello sólo logró enfadarlo más.

- El punto es que no podremos volver antes. Debemos viajar hasta Texas.- le dijo, con aires de poca importancia. Rachel se congeló entonces, mirándolo a los ojos (¿o a la cámara? ¿Había diferencia?).

- Entonces estarás fuera otra semana.- dijo.

- Sí. Estaré allí dos semanas antes del estreno pero no podré…-

- Ir a la Gala del Museo. Está bien, entiendo. Le pediré a Kurt que me acompañe otra vez.- finalizó ella, como si él le estuviera diciendo que no había leche de soya en el supermercado, y no que faltaría otra semana más a su hogar.

- ¿No te molesta entonces?

- Sí, de hecho sí pero… no puedo hacer nada, ¿no?

- Rach… es mi trabajo, no puedo…

- Lo sé, Finn, y lo entiendo. Pero no puedes pedirme que no me moleste porque…

- ¿Por qué no podré ir a la estúpida gala contigo? Lamento arruinar tus planes, cariño. Lo siento.- dijo él, con una media sonrisa y la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

- ¡No! ¡No me interesa la estúpida gala, Finn! ¡Me interesa que mi esposo estará afuera por otra semana, cuando lo necesito aquí conmigo, cuando lo extraño!- soltó ella, rompiendo en llanto. Por un momento la imagen se puso borrosa, mientras ella colocaba el computador en la pequeña mesita del café. Rachel suspiró, tratando de calmarse antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Sabes que? Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir. Claramente estás enfadado por lo que ocurrió con ese chico y estás descargándote conmigo, lo entiendo. Hablamos… hablamos en otro momento.

- Rach yo…

- Adiós, Finn.- dijo la voz de ella, antes de desconectarse. Finn cerró la computadora y se recostó en la silla, mirando hacia los autos que pasaban por la avenida veinte pisos más abajo. Estaba destinado a cometer errores. Estaba destinado a dejar pasar oportunidades. En ese momento, haber perdido a Dave Jones le pareció una estupidez al lado de la innecesaria pelea que acababa de tener con Rachel. Cerró los ojos tratando de terminar con ese día, de dormirse hasta la mañana siguiente. Había días en que todo debía salirle mal.

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, Rachel se recostó en el sillón y se tapó con la ligera manta. No tenía fuerzas para subir la escalera. No tenía fuerzas para ponerse el pijama. Definitivamente no tenía fuerzas para acostarse en su cama, en la cama de los dos, sola y sin él. Aquella no era la noche. Lloró un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormida, como aquellas noches cuando (a sus dieciséis años) se iba a dormir pensando en las pocas chancees de que Finn se fijara en ella. Si lo hubiera extrañado menos, si en ese momento no hubiera estado tan triste, hubiera sido capaz de ver el tres cuarto vaso lleno. Esa noche, sin embargo, no podía. Aún cuando la espalda la estaba matando, durmió en el sillón. Había días, definitivamente, en que todo debía salirle mal.

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en pr****óximos capítulos. **


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

- El Señor Baldwin quiere que sepan que leyó el contrato y ha estado considerándolo.- dijo el manager. Finn trató de no hacerse muchas expectativas, pues esta era la parte verdaderamente difícil. Ahora era cuando el balón estaba en la cancha contraria, y Finn sabía cuan peligroso era eso. El último jugador al que habían ido a ver había rechazado el contrato sólo porque no le permitirían usar las medias que el acostumbraba en los partidos.

- ¿Qué es lo que no le convence?- dijo Blaine, con tono precavido, y Finn contuvo una sonrisa: al parecer, su compañero poseía las mismas preocupaciones que él.

- El Señor Baldwin no se siente cómodo con la cláusula de ocho años. Quisiera reducirla a seis.- explicó el manager, frotándose las manos. Eso no estaba tan mal, de hecho. Finn podía entenderlo.

- Eso… puede ser negociado si se accede a una prolongación en caso de que termine jugando con el primer equipo.- respondió Blaine, chequeando los papeles.

- Bien. El Señor Bladwin también desearía que se le conceda el espacio de educación. No está contemplado en el contrato, y él quisiera poder continuar con sus estudios en Nueva York.- Finn arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Miró a Blair Baldwin, quien trataba de encogerse en su silla para no ser notado, y de pronto sintió mucho mas respeto por el muchacho.

- Deberíamos poseer su historia académica en ese caso. Nuestro equipo posee un convenio con la Universidad de Nueva York, y varios de nuestros jugadores están en la misma situación que Blair. Si él desea continuar con sus estudios… no va a haber inconvenientes.

- Buscaré su historia académica en mi oficina. Con permiso.- Blaine miró disimuladamente a Finn, y éste le hizo una seña para que los dejara solos. Su compañero se excusó y abandonó la habitación, y Finn se movió en su silla buscando a Blair.

- Eres un muchacho inteligente.- le dijo, cruzándose de piernas. Blair miró alrededor de la habitación incrédulo, como si no pudiera entender que Finn le estuviera hablando a él.

- Gracias.- murmuró, nervioso. Finn sonrió, tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo.

- Ser un buen jugador no depende sólo de cuan rápida sean tus piernas o cuan fuertes sean tus brazos, Blair. Depende también de lo que llevas en tu cabeza. Es genial que quieras seguir estudiando.- Blair sonrió entonces, soltándose un poco.

- En realidad fue idea de Mandy.- le explicó, perdiendo el tono nervioso.

- Déjame adivinar… Mandy es tu novia, ¿no?- Blair asintió, con una sonrisa.

- Ella es la que piensa en todo. Dice que… que no puedo depender del Football toda mi vida, que debo tener un respaldo.- le confesó, con un dejo de incredulidad en la voz.

- Es un concejo muy bueno. ¿Sabes lo que me pasó a mi?- preguntó Finn, poniéndose de pie y sirviendo refresco en dos vasos.

- No.- negó Blair, tomando el vaso que Finn le tendía.

- Yo era el quarterback de la Universidad de Los Angeles. Lo fui por tres años seguidos. Record de yardas, elegido como jugador de oro dos veces, campeón nacional de la liga de Universidades. Todo estaba a mi favor. Y entonces… me quebré una pierna.- le relató. Blair arqueó las cejas, claramente sorprendido.

- ¡No bromee!

- En serio. Tuve un accidente tonto mientras ayudaba a mi hermano a armar una escenografía para su club de teatro. Ese accidente, que a otra persona solo le significaba unos meses de reposo y algo de paciencia, a mi me quitó mi carrera.

- ¿Y que hizo entonces?- inquirió el muchacho. Finn sonrió al darse cuenta de que, inconcientemente, Blair había acercado más la silla hacia él.

- Entonces estudié y me convertí en entrenador. Ya sabes lo que dicen, "los que no pueden, enseñan". Entrené ligas menores, y después juveniles, hasta que llegué al puesto de asistente del entrenador mayor…

- Y ahora es entrenador mayor.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!- bromeó Finn. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mientras la incomodidad los abandonaba de a poco.

- Usted está casado con Rachel Berry.- dijo entonces Blair. Finn soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Sabes quien es?- le preguntó, sorprendido ahora él.

- ¿Bromea? Mandy está loca con ella. Creo que me sugirió firmar este contrato sólo porque cree que tarde o temprano llegará a conocerla de ese modo. Debe ser su admiradora número uno.

- No lo creo. Nuestra hija es su admiradora número uno.- explicó Finn, y Blair sonrió.

- Lo estoy haciendo por ella, ¿sabe? Yo habría firmado al instante. Nueva York es su sueño, y si ustedes me pagan mi beca en la UNY, podremos poner nuestro esfuerzo para que ella entre en la escuela de Artes.- le confesó, mirando fijamente a un punto en la pared. Finn reconoció esa mirada al instante, y sintió como una especie de tristeza lo envolvía. Blair no era más que un pequeño Finn Hudson, esperando por su oportunidad, por su chance para cumplir no sólo sus sueños, si no también los de su compañera.

- Se a lo que te refieres. Creeme.- le murmuró, buscando su mirada. Eso fue todo. Finn estaba seguro de que con eso se había ganado al muchacho (al menos el muchacho se lo había ganado a él, de todas formas).

- Bueno, entrenador Hudson, aquí tiene lo que me pidió.- dijo el manager, irrumpiendo en la habitación seguido por Blaine.- Blair se tomará unos días para…

- No lo necesito. Quiero firmar ahora.- le dijo, con la voz firme.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Nunca he estado tan seguro antes.- confesó, con una sonrisa, mirando a Finn.

- Nos vemos en Nueva York en dos semanas.- le dijo Finn, estrechando su mano antes de partir.

- Nos vemos, entrenador. Salude a la Sra. Hudson de mi parte.- Finn se giró sobre sus talones antes de entrar al auto, y caminó hasta donde estaba Blair.

- Éste es mi número personal. Llámame en cuanto llegues a Nueva York y cómprate un lindo traje. Cómprale a Mandy un vestido y tráela contigo. Dile que le conseguiste entradas para el estreno de Funny Girl, ella entenderá.

- ¿Ella solamente? He visto esa película unas doscientas veces.

- Ni se compara con las quinientas veces en las que yo la he visto.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- inquirió Blaine, en cuanto Finn entró en el auto rentado.

- Digamos que Blair se parece más a nosotros de lo que crees.- respondió Finn, de forma críptica.

- ¿Volvemos a casa?- preguntó Blaine, incorporándose al tránsito.

- Volvemos a casa.

-oo-

- ¿Has hablado con Finn hoy?- le preguntó Rachel a Carole, mientras ambas preparaban la cena.

- No, no hablo con él desde antes de ayer. Kurt habló con Blaine y éste le dijo que volverán en un par de días, pero no he sabido más nada. ¿Tu no has hablado?- inquirió la mujer, colocando un enorme pavo en el horno. Rachel suspiró.

- No, él y yo… discutimos hace un par de días y no quiero… no quiero molestarlo. Se que está muy ocupado y bajo mucha presión, no vale la pena que lo distraiga con las idioteces que ocurren aquí.- le explicó ella, tratando de no llorar, mientras cortaba unos vegetales. No quería pensar en la pelea que ella y Finn habían tenido. Había sido tonta y sin sentido, pero no por eso había dolido menos. Estaba tan cansada y lo extrañaba tanto que, la mayor parte del tiempo, trataba de no acordarse de él. El estreno estaba sólo a un par de semanas de distancia, y Carole y Burt estarían de visita por un mes para ayudarla a ella y a Kurt con los niños.

- Créeme, cariño, tu no eres nunca una pérdida de tiempo. Sé que las cosas no les estaban yendo como lo planeado, pero veraz que todo se solucionará y Finn volverá y todo estará bien.- la consoló la mujer, palmeándole cariñosamente un hombro. Rachel asintió, aun cabizbaja, y miró el reloj de reojos.

- Debo irme, me esperan en el teatro en media hora.- le dijo, quitándose el delantal y acomodándose la ropa.

- ¿Rach?- dijo Carole, antes de que ella pudiera abandonar la habitación.- Estás haciendo un trabajo increíble. No sólo con la obra, si no con los chicos y la casa y… todo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- le confesó, mirándola desde la otra punta de la cocina. Rachel cruzó la habitación y la abrazó fuertemente.

- No sabes cuanto significa eso para mi.- le murmuró, intentando no llorar de nuevo.

- Tu sólo ten un poco de fe.- dijo la mujer, moviéndola un poco de los hombros. Rachel asintió y se retiró. Mientras manejaba por las transitadas calles urbanas, tuvo la impresión de que aquel ensayo sería el mejor de su vida.

-oo-

- ¡Fantástico, Berry! Arreglemos todo para que puedas hacer "My Man".- dijo Artie, desde la consola de sonido, mientras el resto del elenco y los técnicos aplaudían su versión de "Don't Rain on my Parade".

- Estuviste genial.- le murmuró Tina, al pasar a su lado, y Kurt le dio un par de pulgares arriba desde el costado del escenario. Rachel cerró los ojos en cuanto oyó los primeros acordes de "My Man" y el rostro de Finn se le vino a la mente. No podía ser de otra manera, después de todo. Aquella canción era como un detonador para ella. Bastaba con que cantara las primeras notas para que una sucesión de recuerdos de ellos se le presentaran en la mente. Finn y ella sentados en el sillón de la casa de sus padres, mirando la televisión. Finn y ella caminando por las calles de Nueva York aquella primera vez. Finn esperándola en el altar. Finn sosteniendo a sus hijos. Pero entonces el rostro de Finn apareció borroso y triste, saliendo de una pequeña pantalla, y Rachel rompió a llorar.

- ¿Estás bien?- inquirió Kurt, tomándola de las mejillas. Rachel abrió entonces los ojos, recordando que se encontraba en un lugar público, y vio como el resto de sus compañeros la miraban intrigados. Aparentemente había estallado en llanto en el medio del ensayo.

- Sí… sí, yo sólo estoy cansada.- le murmuró a Kurt. Éste le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice y le limpió las mejillas, tratando de calmarla.

- ¿Porqué no nos tomamos cinco minutos?- le preguntó Kurt al director.

- No mejor… dejémoslo por hoy, ¿OK? Nos vemos mañana.- dijo él, juntando sus cosas y ordenándole a los demás que volvieran a sus casas. Kurt acompañó a Rachel hasta el camerino.

- Ya van a regresar, cariño, ya lo veraz. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

- No, gracias. Estoy bien, en serio.

- Ok. Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero.

- Si, yo también te quiero. Adiós.- lo despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se tumbó en el pequeño sillón, disfrutando del silencio por un momento.

- Aún recuerdo la primera vez en que te oí cantar esa canción.- dijo una voz desde el otro extremo de la pequeña habitación. Rachel abrió los ojos, sobresaltada.

- Aparentemente tu especialidad es aparecerte de la nada, ¿no? Lástima que no tengas otra.- le dijo a Jesse St James con vehemencia, echándole una mirada asesina.

- ¿Así me recibes? Solías ser más efusiva, Berry.- dijo él, mirando detenidamente los objetos que reposaban en la mesa frente al espejo.

- Soy efusiva con los que son bienvenidos, Jesse. Con las personas a las que aprecio.- respondió ella, mirando el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo.

- ¿Cómo Finn Hudson, por ejemplo?

- Especialmente con Finn Hudson.- Jesse soltó una risita, casi con superioridad.- ¿Qué es lo que te resulta gracioso?

- Me resulta gracioso, cariño, que estés tan empecinada en cometer errores.

- Y tu eres quien tiene autoridad para hablar de eso.

- Al menos yo no me casé con un ignorante que no distingue entre un árbol y su propia mano.- Rachel se incorporó entonces, furiosa.

- Vete de aquí.- le dijo, tratando de medir su voz, señalándole la puerta. Jesse se giró para mirarla.

- Eres Rachel Berry ahora. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que eres alguien, Rachel. Que eres importante, que tienes una carrera. No entiendo porque no pudiste conformarte con eso, y prefieres bajar tu nivel al casarte con un entrenador de football al que, claramente, no le alcanzó el talento para ser una estrella y tuvo que conformarse con mirar los partidos desde afuera de la cancha.

- ¿Y que estás haciendo tu ahora, Jesse? ¿Eres la estrella de alguna obra, o tienes tu propia discografía?- soltó ella, sin poder contenerse más, cargada de ira.- Finn siempre fue mejor que tu, y siempre lo será. Al menos para mi. Él y yo… tenemos una familia. Tenemos hijos, Jesse. Estamos casados. Madura un poco y deja de vivir tu vida como si aun tuvieras dieciocho años y pudieras cambiar todo con sólo mover un poco tu cabello.- le dijo, tomando sus cosas y abandonando la habitación, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a verlo nunca más.

-oo-

Claro que no iba poder dormir. Su discusión con Jesse sólo la había hecho extrañar aún más a Finn, si eso era posible. Miró el reloj. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y aun no había logrado conciliar el sueño más que por un par de minutos. Se calzó las pantuflas y bajó en silencio las escaleras, tratando de no despertar a los bebés. En cuanto entró a la cocina, sin embargo, tuvo que contener un grito de alegría: el maletín y el sobretodo de Finn reposaban en la isla, al igual que una taza de te acabada y un plato con migajas de galletas. Lo buscó en el living, en el baño, y en la habitación de los bebés, sin respuesta alguna. Estaba por comenzar a preocuparse por su salud mental cuando oyó los ronquidos de su esposo saliendo de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Allí estaba, con la cara enterrada en la almohada y los pies sobresaliendo del borde de la cama. Rachel reprimió un suspiro de alivio y se quitó las pantuflas, recostándose sobre la espalda de Finn y metiendo sus manos en el tibio espacio entre el estómago de su marido y el colchón. Él levantó el rostro, asustado, despertándose de repente.

- No te asustes… soy yo.- le murmuró ella, acariciándole con su nariz la parte trasera de su cuello, besándolo un poco. Finn se relajó al instante.

- Hola.- le murmuró, girándose en la cama para poder abrazarla.

- ¿Por qué estás durmiendo aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- No quería despertarte, y mamá y Burt estaban durmiendo en la otra habitación. Llegué hace una hora.

- No te escuché entrar.

- Intenté no hacer mucho ruido.

- Oh… ¿cómo te fue?

- Muy bien, logramos firmar contrato con Blair Baldwin.

- ¡Eso es genial!

- Si, estamos muy contentos. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

- … bien.- mintió ella. Lo había extrañado demasiado como para ocupar ese precioso tiempo hablando de Jesse St James. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, ambos buscando la forma de pedirle perdón al otro. Rachel se incorporó un poco, tomándolo de las mejillas.- No volvamos a pelear nunca.- le dijo, casi en una súplica, jugando con los cabellos que le crecían al costado del rostro, como pequeñas patillas. Finn sonrió, también acariciándole el cabello.

- Lo lamento mucho, Rach, no debí haberme portado así. Fui un imbécil.- se disculpó, con un tono amargo en la voz.

- No importa ahora. Ya estás aquí y estás conmigo y no estamos más enfadados.- le dijo ella, besándole primero las mejillas, después la nariz y por último los labios. Decir que la había extrañado era una estupidez, era una subestimación. Hasta ese momento, Finn se había sentido incompleto, como si le hubieran quitado la mitad de su cuerpo. Deslizó sus manos debajo de la remera con la que ella dormía, acariciándole el estómago y un poco más arriba, girándose en la cama para envolverla con su cuerpo. Rachel sonrió contra sus labios separando las piernas un poco.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca lo hemos hecho en este cuarto.- le murmuró al oído, en cuanto Finn abandonó sus labios para besarle el cuello.

- Siempre hay una primera vez.- respondió él, quitándole la playera y apagando la luz.

- Te extrañé… mucho…

- ¿Cuánto?

- Muchísimo. Demasiado.

- ¿Lloraste?

- Sí. ¿Y tu?

- ¿Si lloré?

- No, tonto. Si me extrañaste.

- Claro que si, cariño. Tanto que me dolía.

- Bien, así me gusta.

- … también lloré un poco, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

- Lo sabía.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pues… ¿Cómo están? Lamento haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo, pero la verdad sea dicha, me está costando terminar el fic. Es casi como si no pudiera desprenderme de los personajes. Ya estoy pensando en hacer una tercera parte de esta saga, así que estén atentos. **

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

XVIII

Si alguien le preguntara, Finn habría dicho que se sentía un poco engañado. Pero nadie le preguntaba, de todas formas. Supo que las cosas iban a cambiar cuando en la pizarra de la cocina, en lugar del calendario con los juegos de la temporada, apareció una breve cuenta con el título "Estreno" escrito en la complicada y perfecta caligrafía de Rachel. Sólo faltaba una semana. Siete días. No quería decirlo en voz alta para no sonar repetitivo, pero nunca había estado tan orgulloso de ella (bueno, tal vez cuando tuvo a los mellizos. Si, de seguro que en ese momento había estado más orgulloso. Como sea, ahora está increíblemente orgulloso, y eso cuenta). Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse engañado. Rachel había comenzado a pasar cada vez menos tiempo en casa, y Finn se encontró una tarde con que su hogar se había transformado en el asilo de los padres de ella y de sus propios padres. No le molestaba la compañía, y después de todo había comprado una casa grande para que todos pudieran estar cómodos. Pero entonces debía compartir las pocas horas de Rachel que tenía con sus padres, sus suegros y sus hijos, reduciendo su tiempo a solas a esos breves minutos en los que charlaban antes de quedarse dormidos (que cada vez eran menos conforme avanzaban los ensayos y las entrevistas y Rachel regresaba más cansada a casa). Ni siquiera pensaba en el sexo que no estaban teniendo. A estas alturas se conformaba con mantener una conversación fluida con ella sin que uno de los dos se quedara dormido (OK, OK, algo de sexo también. No hay nada de malo en querer hacerlo con tu esposa, ¿no?)

- ¿Recordaste pagar los impuestos?

- Si…

- ¿Y la escuela de Amy?

- Si…

- ¿Y las clases de ballet?- Finn no contestó, si no que soltó una carcajada que se vio amortiguada por el cabello de Rachel, adonde él tenía enterrado su rostro.- ¿Porqué te ríes? Olvidaste pagarlas, ¿no?

- No, si las pagué. Es sólo que… me divierte esto.- le mintió. Su risa provenía más de la frustración que de la gracia, pero no podía decirle eso.

- ¿Qué es esto?- inquirió ella, con un bostezo, acomodándose más en sus brazos.

- Estas… conversaciones profundas que tenemos sobre impuestos y cuentas y la gotera del baño.- explicó él, entrelazando sus piernas debajo de las sábanas. Rachel soltó una risita.

- Lo se. Parecemos una pareja de casados con tres niños. Llenos de obligaciones.- murmuró, con una sonrisa, mientras su voz iba perdiendo poco a poco la fuerza. Finn le acarició una de sus suaves piernas, subiendo lentamente hasta sus muslos.- Finn…

- Sólo te estoy acariciando… sin presiones…

- Lo siento cariño pero realmente estoy cansada. He estado bailando todo el día, casi no siento mis extremidades.

- No yo no… claro que quiero hacer eso, pero entiendo que estás cansada y que debes descansar yo solo… quería acariciarte.

- Te diré que, si aceptas despertarte media hora más temprano, podemos hacerlo mañana en la mañana.

- ¿Ahora programamos el sexo también? ¿Quieres que compre una pizarra más grande y la coloque en la cocina?- dijo él, en tono de broma, pero entusiasmándose con la idea. Rachel lo pateó por debajo de las sábanas.

- No digas eso, me haces sentir horrible.- se quejó ella, dolida.

- Ok, OK, lo siento. Pondré el despertador cuarenta y cinco minutos antes.

- Creí que habíamos dicho media hora.

- Rach, el resto de mi día consistirá en atender a tus padres y a los míos, repasar números y cuidar a los bebés. Me merezco otros quince minutos.

-oo-

Finn saltó de la cama en cuanto el despertador lo sacó de su sueño. No se había levantado con tantas ansias en meses, así que corrió al baño para lavarse los dientes y volvió a meterse en la cama, preparándose para una dosis necesaria de Rachel Berry. En cuanto la vio, sin embargo, no tuvo el coraje para despertarla. Se veía tan… pacífica, durmiendo plácidamente con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, con el cabello desarreglado y las manos fuertemente aferradas a la almohada. Finn la miró por un buen rato, sintiéndose culpable. No podía hacer eso. Rachel se merecía el descanso, y por mucho que quisiera hacer el amor con ella le parecía injusto que fuera de esa manera. Un pequeño golpe en la puerta terminó de tirar por tierra todas las esperanzas.

- ¿Finn, puedo pasar?- inquirió la amortiguada voz de su madre. Finn se incorporó y caminó hasta la puerta, asomando la cabeza.

- Hola, mamá.

- Hola cariño. Dime, ¿irás a la oficina?

- Si, debo ir hoy.

- ¿Te preparo el desayuno para llevar o lo tomarás con nosotros?

- No, bajaré en un segundo. Rachel aún duerme.

- Ok, te esperamos entonces.- le dijo su madre, palmeándole una mejilla. Finn volvió a la habitación y tomó su ropa en silencio, tratando de no despertarla, y se cambió en el baño. La besó en los dormidos labios y le acomodó las sábanas, pensando en que posiblemente no se verían hasta esa misma noche.

- Buen día.-dijo al entrar al comedor, adonde Burt y Leroy se habían sentado a esperar el desayuno. Se acercó hasta el pequeño corral en que Chris estaba metido y lo tomó en brazos.- Hola, campeón. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

- El New York Times le dio una puntuación de cuatro estrellas a los refuerzos del equipo.- le comentó Leroy, entregándole una parte del diario.

- ¡Eso es fantástico!

- Ese chico Bladwin juega bastante bien, ¿no?- preguntó Burt, frotándose los ojos, intentando quitarse el sueño.

- Ya vas a verlo, es increíble. Es muy inteligente. ¡No muerdas la corbata, Chris!- le dijo, con una sonrisa, quitándole a su hijo la prenda de la boca.- ¿Van a hacer algo hoy?

- Si, llevaremos a Amy a la escuela y después iremos al Central Park con el resto de la tropa, para dejarles una mañana libre a Rachel y Kurt.- explicó Leroy.

- Debemos ir a buscar a Harry a casa de Kurt, no nos olvidemos.- agregó Carole, entrando al comedor con una bandeja de panqueques y tostadas, seguida por Amy e Hiram, quien traía las bebidas.

- Pueden tomar la camioneta si quieren, yo usaré el auto de Rachel. Así estarán más cómodos.- propuso Finn, antes de meterse un panqueque entero en la boca. A Chris le pareció tan divertida la forma en la que su padre comía que tumbó un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- ¡Chris! Compórtate, ¿quieres?- le dijo Amy, con solemnidad, ganándose una carcajada del resto de la mesa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- inquirió Rachel, entrando en la habitación con una entusiasmada Fanny en brazos.

- No lo se, mamá. A nadie parece importarle que tu hijo acaba de hacer un desastre.- le explicó la niña, ofendida. Rachel le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó al lado de Finn, tomando una tostada.

- ¿Porqué no me despertaste? Creí que teníamos un trato.- le murmuró, aprovechando que el resto de la mesa se encontraba entretenida con un programa de televisión.

- No pude hacerlo. Te veías tan bien durmiendo que no tuve el coraje de despertarte.- le explicó él, en el mismo tono, mirándola por sobre las cabezas de sus hijos (que se encontraban ahora en una extraña danza incontenible en la cual Fanny intentaba morder las manos de su hermano). Rachel sonrió y besó a Finn en la mejilla, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa.

- Te debo una entonces.- le dijo, sirviéndole café mientras él ponía a los mellizos en su corralito de vuelta.

- ¿Una de que?- inquirió Amy, interesada, desde el otro extremo de la mesa. A Finn le pareció que los otros adultos contenían una risa, y pensó que tal vez él y Rachel no habían sido tan discretos como habían pretendido.

-oo-

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Finn, sorprendido, en cuanto Blaine le cerró su computadora con un golpe seco.

- Esa máquina se quedó sin batería hace un buen rato. Has estado mirando por la ventana por cuarenta y cinco minutos.- le explicó él, con una sonrisa, revolviendo los papeles de su propio escritorio.- Déjame adivinar… ¿Rachel?

- ¡Pero que listo eres!- respondió Finn, con un dejo de sarcasmo, conectando la máquina y encendiéndola de nuevo.

- De vez en cuando te convendría recordar que tu y yo compartimos el noventa por ciento de nuestros problemas, o que al menos todos derivan del mismo lugar.- puntualizó Blaine, tirando una pila de papeles al cesto de la basura. Finn sonrió un poco.

- Es sólo que… Rachel y yo no hemos tenido…

- ¡Alto ahí! No digas más… por favor. No necesito saber tanto.- dijo su compañero.

- ¿Quién te entiende?

- Eso no importa. Sé a lo que te refieres, de todas formas. Tanto Rachel como Kurt han estado trabajando mucho, y ambos tenemos niños que ocupan gran parte de nuestro tiempo…

- Tu te olvidas que, además, yo tengo a mis padres y a los de ella en mi casa. Y esta mañana prácticamente se rieron en mi cara por nuestra pobre vida sexual. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, tu me debes una. Estoy albergando a tus suegros, después de todo.

- Ok, OK… ¿sabes que haremos? Irás hasta el Restaurante de la calle Ocho y la Wallace, el que tiene los carteles verdes, y le dirás que vas de parte mia. Llévale el almuerzo a Rachel y, tal vez, consigas algo a cambio.- le dijo Blaine, dándole la pequeña tarjeta con el nombre del local.

- Gracias. Eso haré. Pero no creas que con esto será suficiente. Yo soy el que tengo que tolerar a Burt escuchando Mellancamp las veinticuatro horas del día.- Finn pudo oir la carcajada de Blaine al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Se quitó la corbata (a Rachel le gustaba más cuando usaba la camisa desprendida) y eligió su plato favorito del menú vegano del restaurante (Lasagna con salsa de espárragos y frutillas con chocolate para el postre). Entró casi corriendo en su casa, cerciorándose de que no había nadie, y subió a zancadas la escalera. Sus deseos, sin embargo, se vieron destruidos en cuanto abrió la puerta del estudio y se encontró con su esposa (semidesnuda) y Mercedes, trabajando en su vestuario.

- Hey, mira, blanquito nos trajo el almuerzo.- dijo Mercedes, con entusiasmo, dejando de lado los alfileres que tenía en la mano y tomando las bolsas que Finn cargaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rachel, girándose para verlo y poniéndose la bata. Finn tuvo que tragarse el nudo que acababa de formarse en su garganta para poder hablar.

- Nada yo sólo… no me sentía bien y… pensé en comprarles el almuerzo cuando volvía de la oficina.- balbuceó él, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y tratando de ocultar el tono de decepción de su voz. Rachel lo miró de forma confusa por un segundo, como examinándolo, y entonces sonrió.

- Eres increíble.- le murmuró, acercándose hasta él y poniéndose en puntas de pie para besarlo en los labios. Finn suspiró, tratando de disfrutar el beso lo más posible (con seguridad, tendría que aferrarse a eso por un buen tiempo).

- ¿Frutillas con chocolate? Sí que eres un romántico, Finn.- dijo Mercedes, poniendo los contenedores plásticos sobre la pequeña mesa y sentándose a comer.

- ¿Estás seguro que es sólo eso?- inquirió Rachel, mirando a Finn a los ojos, como si el postre le hubiera servido de señal sobre las intenciones de su esposo. Finn sonrió un poco, apoyando su frente en la de ella y besándola de nuevo.

- Disfruta el almuerzo, yo estaré abajo.- le murmuró, acariciándole el largo cabello. Sin embargo, en cuanto estaba por separase, Rachel lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó fuertemente, separando un poco sus labios y empujándolo hacia ella.

- Guarda eso para más tarde.- le susurró, con una media sonrisa, dándole una palmadita cariñosa en el trasero. Finn pensó, mientras se comía un triste emparedado de pollo y veía las noticias, que tal vez ese día no era tan malo después de todo.

-oo-

Había estado equivocado. Ese día apestaba. En cuanto fue a buscar a Amy a la escuela, la maestra lo reprendió por haberla enviado con el uniforme clásico en el día de ejercicios. Amy lloró por el resto de la tarde, afligida, relatándole a su padre una y otra vez como había tenido que pasar toda la mañana sentada mirando como los otros niños se divertían sólo por no haber llevado las zapatillas tenis. Ver a su hija llorar solía ponerlo del peor humor posible, y no ayudó que la repentina lluvia hubiera obligado al resto de la familia a volver de su excursión al parque empapados y enojados. El resto de su día se dividió en extrañar a Rachel, consolar a Amy y entretener a los dos bebés, a los que la lluvia parecía propulsar. Para cuando la hora de la cena llegó, Finn ya estaba deseando retirarse a su cuarto a dormir, sin ver a nadie, sin siquiera saludarlos. Rachel volvió entonces de su ensayo vespertino justo a tiempo para sentarse a la mesa, y miró a Finn de forma confusa cuando éste no le devolvió el cálido saludo que ella le había dado.

- ¿Estarás enojado por mucho tiempo más?- inquirió, abrazándolo por detrás, en el momento en que él terminaba de colocar los platos en el secaplatos.

- Fue una tarde difícil.- le murmuró, girándose para poder abrazarla propiamente. Rachel sonrió.

- Lo se, Carole me contó algo y Amy ya me relató los infortunios de su día.- dijo ella, trazando círculos en su espalda, en forma de caricias. Finn se relajó de inmediato, cerrando los ojos.- Creo que te mereces una recompensa.- agregó ella. Él volvió a abrir los ojos, mirándola directamente, tratando de no hacerse ilusiones.

- ¿A que te refieres?- inquirió, precavidamente (tratándose de Rachel, podía referirse al sexo o a armar un rompecabezas. El noventa por ciento de las veces, sin embargo, se refería al sexo).

- Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo.- le explicó, tomando un paraguas y las llaves del auto.

-oo-

- ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

- No, aún no he encendido las luces, espera.- Finn estaba completamente desorientado. Sabía que estaban en el teatro, puesto que había visto como Rachel lo conducía hasta ahí, pero no entendía que era lo que podía haber para él allí.- Ahora sí.- le ordenó la voz de Rachel, mientras sus brazos se enredaban en su cintura. Finn abrió los ojos, y soltó una carcajada en cuanto vio la enorme marquesina que reposaba en el medio del depósito del teatro. Arriba, en el centro, unas prolijas letras doradas escribían "Funny Girl", y el hermoso rostro de Rachel (del tamaño de una persona adulta) resaltaba debajo de ellas, acompañado por el de su coprotagonista. No fue si no hasta entonces que Finn entendió de que se trataba todo esto. Ese era su sueño (el de Rachel y el suyo): ver su nombre en una marquesina, flaqueado por su rostro feliz. Abrazó a Rachel por los hombros, besándola en la frente, sin poder despegar sus ojos de la increíble foto de su esposa.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa. Finn asintió.

- Es perfecto. No puedo esperar a verlo en la calle.

- Sí, yo tampoco podía esperar a que lo veas.- dijo, entusiasmada.- ¿Viste mi nombre?- le preguntó, señalando el cartel. Finn se acercó un poco más para verlo (había estado tan encantado con la foto que no había prestado atención al resto). Con la misma prolija caligrafía, debajo de la foto, se leían las palabras "Rachel Hudson-Berry". Sintió entonces una oleada de orgullo, como si los Jets acabaran de ganar el Gran Tazón de nuevo.

- Pusiste… pusiste los dos apellidos.- le dijo, con la voz cargada de emoción.

- Ésa es quien soy ahora, ¿no?- agregó ella, alzando los hombros, como si se tratara de la verdad más simple del mundo.

- Estos somos ahora.- dijo él, en asentimiento, acercándose a ella de nuevo y rodeándola por la cintura. La besó entonces, con suavidad, tratando de contener aquellas ansias que lo habían estado persiguiendo durante los últimos días. Rachel, sin embargo, no tomó ese tipo de reparos, y comenzó a desprenderle la arrugada camisa con determinación.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- inquirió él, fingiendo confusión, pero sin poder contener una sonrisa.

- Estoy reprogramando nuestro encuentro sexual de esta mañana.- murmuró ella, llevándolo hasta la zona del depósito en la que guardaban la escenografía.

- ¿No pueden encontrarnos aquí? ¿No hay un guardia de seguridad o algo?

- Le pagué cincuenta dólares para que no se acerque aquí en el resto de la noche.- explicó ella, tumbándolo en un sillón que, de seguro, Kurt había elegido meticulosamente. Finn se relajó entonces, inspirando, llenándose los pulmones con la esencia de su esposa.

- ¿Sabes? No podrás ver este sillón en escena sin pensar en mi.- le murmuró, mientras le besaba uno de los hombros y le desprendía el sostén.

- No me preocupa. Ya me era imposible subirme a ese escenario sin pensar en ti.- respondió ella, en el mismo tono, con una media sonrisa. Finn suspiró entonces, antes de besarla de lleno en los labios. Si no la hubiera deseado tanto, tal vez se habría despegado por un par de segundos para murmurarle un "Te amo".

**Y, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en próximos capítulos. Gracias por todas las reviews que dejan. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno, hemos llegado al último capítulo de "Funny Girl". No se asusten, aún queda un epílogo y el tercer fic de esta serie saldrá en un par de semanas. Igualmente, quería agradecerles por todo el apoyo y las reviews que recibo. Sé que digo siempre lo mismo, pero para una escritora amateur como yo es realmente importante saber que a la gente le gusta lo que le escribo, que le parezca verosímil, que le entretenga. Asi que gracias por eso y por quedarse siempre del otro lado. **

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy&co.**

XIX

La mañana del estreno amaneció fría y sombría, y Rachel enloqueció en cuanto abrió los ojos.

- Va a llover.- se quejó, frotándose la cara para quitarse algo del sueño. Se movió en la cama buscando a Finn para despertarlo y compartir su neurosis con alguien más, pero no lo encontró allí. Tal vez alguno de los mellizos se había despertado o algo así. Se baño en silencio, conteniendo las ganas de cantar, para preservar su voz. Le agradaban los días de estrenos. Antes solía compararlos con dar a luz, y le parecía que la metáfora era adecuada. Ahora, después de haber expulsado a dos bebés de tamaño considerable por sus partes más sensibles, entendía que nada se comparaba con tener un hijo. No, los días de estreno ocupaban el tercer lugar de las cosas excitantes y emocionantes, después de dar a luz y casarse con el amor de su vida. Hoy era diferente, eso era seguro. No se sentía tan… sola. Ahora estaba mucho más acompañada. Ahora tenía hijos y un esposo, una familia maravillosa y muchos amigos. Amigos que, además, habían trabajado codo a codo con ella para que todo saliera a la perfección. Rachel pensó, con una sonrisa, que tal vez estaba más nerviosa por Kurt o Mercedes de lo que estaba por sí misma. Terminó el baño en silencio, haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que debía hacer en el día, y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Sonrió al ver que, al parecer, alguien se le había adelantado.

- ¿Está bien así, papi?- inquirió Amy, colgando un par de globos en una de las paredes.

- Está perfecto, pulga. Has lo mismo en la pared de allá. ¡Chris, deja de comerte las frutillas!- lo reprendió Finn, preparando el café con una mano y quitándole a su hijo la comida con la otra. LeRoy e Hiram discutían acerca de la primera vez en que Rachel había visto Funny Girl, Carole preparaba unos panqueques y Burt se quejaba de que su smoking, aparentemente, se había encogido. La única que notó su presencia fue Fanny que, desde su periquera, comenzó a chillar alegremente en cuanto vio a su madre parada en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Hey! Buen día.- dijo Finn, sorprendido, acercándose hasta ella para besarle la mejilla. El resto la recibió de forma calurosa, y comenzaron a trasladar la comida a la mesa.- ¿No te despertamos, no?- le preguntó Finn, consternado, como si interrumpir el sueño de su esposa le valiera de dos a cuatro años de prisión. Rachel negó con la cabeza, sin poder formular palabra, aún enternecida por el gesto de Finn.- Bien. Los chicos y yo armamos un pequeño desayuno en tu honor. Las chicas y yo, en realidad, porque tus padres han discutido toda la mañana y Burt y Chris no han hecho más que comerse la mitad de lo que pude cocinar…

- Es perfecto. Gracias.- dijo ella, una vez que fue capaz de juntar las palabras. Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, un poco apretados, y por un buen rato se dedicaron a comer y a reírse de las incoherentes conversaciones que los mellizos parecían tener entre ellos (aún no hablaban, pero Rachel tenía el presentimiento de que no faltaba mucho para que lo hicieran).

- ¿Estás nerviosa, mami?- preguntó Amy, limpiándose con gracia la comisura de sus labios.

- A decir verdad, no tanto. Creo que el tío Kurt debe estar pasándola peor que yo.- contestó ella, acomodándole los suaves rizos. Finn sonrió.

- Blaine me llamó hace unos minutos. Dice que anoche los hizo ir a hasta el teatro a las tres de la mañana para cerciorarse de que el carpintero hubiera clavado bien una parte de la escenografía.- comentó, provocando que el resto de la mesa estalle en una carcajada. Por un buen rato, Rachel se olvidó de que la estrella del show del que todo el mundo hablaba era ella misma.

-oo-

No fue hasta pasado el mediodía que Rachel y Finn lograron quedarse solos. Amy aún estaba en la escuela y Burt, Carole, LeRoy e Hiram habían salido a buscarle un nuevo smoking a Burt. Él se sentó en el diván del estudio a leer el diario, mientras ella hacía yoga en una pequeña colchoneta a su lado. Había algo encantador en eso, en esa imagen, en ese momento. Él podría haber ido a otro lugar a leer y, sin embargo, elegía el lugar en donde ella estaba.

- ¿Otra vez lograste dormirlos a los dos al mismo tiempo?- inquirió ella, echándole un vistazo al monitor de los bebés.

- Sí.- contestó él, con un tono de autosatisfacción innegable. Finn era prácticamente un Dios en lo que se refería a sus hijos. Él lograba, tarde o temprano, todo lo que se proponía, como hacer que dejaran de chuparse el dedo o dormirlos a los dos al mismo tiempo (una tarea que, al menos para ella, resultaba casi imposible). Rachel tenía sus momentos de gloria también. Ella era la que lograba el progreso, puesto que se la pasaba leyendo libros de estimulación y cosas de ese tipo. Ambos perdían la paciencia a veces. Ambos cedían ante el encanto enternecedor de sus hijos, que crecían cada vez más hermosos, más perfectos a sus ojos. Sin embargo, trabajaban en una sincronía increíble. Como si fueran uno (Rachel pensaba a veces que realmente lo eran). Rachel terminó con su rutina diaria de yoga y se acercó hasta él, sus pies descalzos dejando silenciosas marcas en la alfombra. Se sentó a su lado, apoyando su espalda contra el brazo de Finn, mirando hacia la ventana.

- Va a llover.- murmuró, casi como si se tratara de un hecho, tratando de contener la amargura de su voz.

- No, no va a llover.- la corrigió él, sin siquiera levantar la vista del periódico. Rachel soltó una carcajada, y Finn la miró con sorpresa.- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

- No lo sé… es como si… ¿no deberíamos tener esta conversación dentro de cincuenta años? ¡Sonamos como dos abuelos!- le explicó, entre risas, con la alegría brillándole en los ojos. Finn también sonrió y dejó a un lado el periódico, quitándose los anteojos y las zapatillas y acomodándose más en el sillón, sentándola en su falda.

- ¿Voy a tener que aguantarte por otros cincuenta años?- le murmuró al oído, mientras le besaba uno de los hombros.

- Probablemente.- respondió ella, aún riéndose ante la imagen de un Finn canoso y de hombros encogidos, sentado en el porche de una casa y leyendo el diario a su lado. Cruzó los brazos de Finn en su cintura, recostándose más sobre él.

- Bien.- susurró él, en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y abrazándola con más fuerza. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, disfrutando de la compañía, hasta que el viento abrió una de las ventanas de par en par, y Finn se vio obligado a ponerse de pie para volver a cerrarla.

- ¡Oh, no!- se quejó Rachel, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y volviendo a recostarse en el sillón. A Finn le costó un segundo darse cuenta de que su esposa estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- inquirió preocupado, sentándose a su lado y tomándola de los antebrazos, obligándola a mirarlo. Rachel obedeció, incorporándose y cruzándose de piernas sobre el sillón.

- Va llover, no digas que no.- respondió, con la voz quebrada y un par de lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas. Finn la miró por un segundo, extrañado, y luego soltó una carcajada estruendosa.- ¡Oh, gracias Finn, eso ayuda mucho!- lloró ella, ofendida, cruzándose también de brazos.

- Eres increíble, ¿sabías?- le dijo él, sentándola en su falda de nuevo, besándole dulcemente las mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas. Ella siguió sin sonreír, pero tampoco opuso resistencia.

- Sí, lo sé. Eso no explica porqué te estás riendo en mi cara.

- Porque hoy es probablemente el día más importante de tu vida, porque hoy vas a cumplir tu sueño de interpretar el papel que más has deseado y, en lugar de estar nerviosa por eso, tú solo… te preocupas por una lluvia.- explicó él, acariciándole la espalda y el suave cabello. Ella sonrió solo recién entonces, y se acomodó más en los brazos de su marido, cediendo ante el contraste de la calidez de su cuerpo y el frio de la habitación.

- Creo que me preocupo por lo que no puedo controlar. La presentación de esta noche depende de mi y yo… estoy lista.

- Naciste lista.

- Probablemente. Pero a la lluvia no puedo controlarla. _Todavía_.- finalizó, enfatizando sus palabras, consiguiendo otra carcajada de su marido, esta vez compartida.- Y para que sepas… este es el día más importante de mi carrera, pero no de mi vida. Han habido cosas más importantes que esto.- agregó ella, moviéndose para poder verlo a los ojos. Finn sonrió entonces, con su característica media sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, volviéndolo extremadamente tierno e irresistible. Ella lo besó entonces, dejando que sus piernas se colocaran a cada lado de la cintura de Finn y abrazándolo por los hombros. Él sonrió y ella también, y por un momento ambos se olvidaron de lo circunstancial, de la tormenta de afuera, del monitor de los bebés, del diario y los estrenos. Rachel sintió que, si abría sus ojos, se encontraría en su vieja habitación de adolescente, con un par de libros olvidados en la cama y las torpes manos de Finn intentando tocarle los senos de forma disimulada. Estaban lejos de eso. A años luz. Y, sin embargo, en momentos como esos las diferencias eran mínimas.

- Tengo… tengo miedo.- murmuró ella contra sus labios, con aquella voz pequeña y frágil que sólo guardaba para él. Finn la recostó sobre su propio pecho, enredando sus piernas.

- Estarás genial, Rach. No debes preocuparte.- respondió él con seguridad, volviendo a acariciarle el cabello.

- No, no es eso. Tengo miedo del después. De que… de que haré una vez que esto se termine, de que Funny Girl se termine. Me refiero a que… tu lo dijiste, Finn, este es mi sueño, un sueño que he tenido toda la vida. ¿Qué haré después?- se lamentó ella, apoyando su frente en el cuello de Finn y trazando perezosos círculos en su pecho.

- Después, harás un musical nuevo. Uno brillante, increíble, en el que vas a lucirte. Uno que aliente a pequeñas niñas de todo el mundo a soñar con ser estrellas de Broadway y a poner estrellas doradas después de su nombre. Después… te convertirás en la Barbra Striasend de la próxima Rachel Berry.- le murmuró él al oído. Rachel pareció meditarlo por un segundo, como si nunca hubiera pensado en aquello, y creyó que podía sentir el pecho de Finn inflándose de orgullo.

- Gracias.- le dijo entonces, volviendo a besarlo dulcemente. Es todo lo que podía decirle, al menos en ese momento.

- De nada, cariño. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Y debes saber que… yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti. Aún si decides dejar Broadway y dedicarte a tejer… suéteres para gatos.-finalizó él, con un tono franco, seguro, cargado de amor. Rachel supo entonces que iba a poner todo de ella para que aquel estreno fuera un éxito. No por los críticos, ni por las posibles nominaciones a un Tony. Tan solo para hacer orgulloso al hombre que la abrazaba ahora, murmurándole al oído que, posiblemente, no iba a llover hasta dentro de un par de días.

-oo-

Había camarógrafos y fotógrafos y periodistas de distintos lugares del mundo. Había una larga alfombra con vayas a los costados, y hasta un par de miles de fans esperando ansiosos por verla. Más temprano, ese mismo día, alguien había destapado el cartel de la entrada del teatro, aquél con las letras brillantes y su rostro sonriente. Ella intentaba no pensar mucho en eso. Revolvió una vez más aquel té que su asistente había preparado (dos cucharadas de azúcar y medio gajo de limón fusionándose con las conocidas hierbas). Oyó la voz de Kurt viniendo del pasillo, reprendiendo a uno de los escenógrafos por haber roto el jarrón de la escenografía número dos, y a la voz del Sr. Saddle reprendiendo a Kurt por reprender al escenógrafo. La puerta de su camarín había estado cerrada por más de media hora, y nadie se había atrevido a entrar. Rachel pensó que, tal vez, el resto estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella, en como todo el show tarde o temprano terminaba cayendo sobre sus hombros. Intentó no pensar en eso, también. Calentó una vez más la voz, sin forzarse demasiado. Recordó la primera vez en que había visto esa obra, más de veinte años atrás, en una calurosa noche de verano. No tenía más de seis años, y sus padres habían querido llevarla a ver "El Lago de los Cisnes", pero habían llegado tarde al teatro y no habían conseguido entradas. Se habían visto forzados a ver Funny Girl entonces, y Rachel había lloriqueado un poco, se había cruzados de brazos y había usado todas aquellas expresiones faciales que lograban derretir el corazón de sus padres. La tristeza, sin embargo, le duró poco: en cuanto los primeros acordes de "Don't Rain on my Parade" habían comenzando a sonar y la (increíblemente mala) actriz que interpretaba a Fanny había salido a escena… Rachel se enamoró de eso, de la música, del mensaje, de la historia. Fue como amor a primera vista. Había sentido ese cosquilleo en el estómago, ese palpitar que no sintió hasta mucho después, en esa tarde en el auditorio en la que Finn la recostó sobre los almohadones del suelo y la besó por primera vez. Alguien tocó a la puerta, y ella se limpió las lágrimas con disimulo.

- Hey… ¿cómo estás?- inquirió Kurt, ingresando al camarín seguido de Mercedes y el equipo de maquillaje y peinado.

- Bien. Emocionada.- contestó ella, quitándose la bata, y tomando el vestido que Mercedes le tendía.

- Ok, Rach, este para las primeras dos escenas y después pasamos al traje de dos piezas marrón con la camisa blanca. Yo estaré esperándote aquí después del segundo acto. ¿Entendido?- le preguntó, mientras repasaba el itinerario que traía en uno de los bolsillos. Rachel asintió.

- Bien, debo ir a vestir al resto. Suerte, amiga. Saldrá increíble, ya verás.- le dijo, con una sonrisa, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Rachel ya se encontraba sentada en su silla y dos mujeres le estaban arreglando el cabello y el maquillaje.

- ¿Llegaron Finn y Amy?- preguntó ella, mirando a Kurt a través del reflejo del espejo.

- Sí. Blaine trajo a mis padres y los tuyos vinieron con Finn. Los mellizos y Harry se quedaron con mi niñera.- respondió él, tomando un sorbo del té que había quedado olvidado en un rincón.

- Bien… todo marcha bien.- murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarse. Poco a poco, la gente comenzó a pasar por el camerino a desearle suerte, a dejarle flores y regalos. Brittany le regaló algo que parecía una pequeña muñeca de Rachel para hacer voodoo, y hasta Santana asomó la cabeza por la puerta para sonreírle a medias y desearle suerte. Sin embargo, ningún regalo se comparaba con la cajita que su asistente le trajo minutos antes de empezar el show. Rachel soltó un par de lágrimas al leer la pequeña tarjetita escrita con la desprolija (y perfecta) caligrafía de Finn. "_Rómpete una Pierna. F_", eso era todo lo que decía. Lloró aún más cuando, al abrir la caja, se encontró con el brazalete de plata que ella misma le había regalado a su hija un par de cumpleaños atrás. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rachel se encontró a si misma parada en el medio del escenario, con Tina y Santana detrás de ella, esperando el momento en que alguien abriera el telón. Miró a Kurt y a Mercedes que, parados en las bambalinas, le dieron un par de pulgares arriba. Acarició levemente la pulsera que ahora llevaba en su muñeca derecha, sintiendo los cinco amuletos que colgaban de ella, y tomó aire antes de hacerle una seña al director. El telón se abrió y, de pronto, cientos de caras sonrientes la miraban fijamente, expectantes. Rachel tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando vio como una nerviosa Amy, calada en un vestido azul cielo y con un lazo en el cabello, la saludaba con la mano desde la primera fila. A su lado, Finn se acomodaba nerviosamente el nudo del moño que llevaba puesto, y sonrió en cuanto ella lo miró por un segundo. No estaba nerviosa. No tenía por qué estarlo. Ella era Rachel Berry y, esa noche, también era Fanny Brice. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tal vez había algo de Fanny en ella desde esa noche de verano, más de veinte años atrás, en que había escuchado Don´t Rain in my Parade por primera vez.

-oo-

Lo miró todo el tiempo. Allí, sola en el escenario y con la simple compañía de la orquesta de fondo, Rachel no podía contener la urgencia de mirarlo mientras las estrofas de My Man se escurrían por su lengua. Él estaba allí, en la primera fila, mirándola a los ojos. Él estaba llorando, y ella también lo estaba haciendo. Tal vez él, como ella, estaba pensando en todas aquellas tardes en las que ella lograba convencerlo a besos de mirar esa película una y otra vez. Tal vez estaba pensando, como ella, en la cantidad de veces en las que ella le había cantado esa canción en la oscuridad de su habitación, acomodada en la intimidad de sus brazos. Tal vez pensaba, como ella, en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo. Ella sostuvo la última nota y la multitud aplaudió estruendosamente, poniéndose de pie, gritando su nombre. El telón se cerró por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que el resto del elenco se alineara detrás del mismo. Con Kurt de un lado y Tina del otro, Rachel hizo una reverencia al público, a las cientos de caras desconocidas, y al puñado de caras conocidas que se agolpaban en las primeras filas. Llamó a Amy, y Finn la ayudó a subir al escenario. La niña ni siquiera pudo hablar de la emoción, y Rachel solo la abrazó fuertemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lo estaba haciendo por ella y por sus dos hermanos, que esperaban en casa. Por las próximas Rachel Berry. Por sus padres, que lloraban a lágrima tendida en la primera fila, mientras Carole les palmeaba la espalda con cariño. Por el Sr Schue y sus amigos, que la apoyaban desde un principio, cuando Rachel Berry no era más que una niña malcriada que quería todos los solos. Y lo hacía por Finn. Todo lo que hacía lo hacía por él.

-oo-

Él la estaba esperando a la salida, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su traje, y el viento desacomodándole los suaves cabellos. Pateó un par de piedras con sus pies, poniéndose ansioso, y ella tomó un respiro antes de salir al frío aire urbano. Los flashes dispararon en cuanto Rachel Berry salió del teatro, sonriendo a los fanáticos y firmando un par de autógrafos. Él esperó. Esperó por las entrevistas, por las fotos, por los autógrafos. Él esperaba porque sabía que eso era sólo una distracción, que después sería suya por un buen rato. Rachel lo sabía también. Sabía que nada en el mundo valdría tanto como las dulces palabras que él debía de tenerle preparadas. Ella corrió hasta él, con el hermoso vestido verde que Mercedes le había confeccionado especialmente para la fiesta posterior al estreno meciéndose sobre sus rodillas, perdiéndose en la calidez de su sonrisa y en el brillo de amor de sus ojos. Finn la abrazó fuertemente, la sostuvo en sus brazos, levantándola un poco del suelo.

- Estuviste increíble.- le murmuró, besándole el cabello, pero manteniendo todavía sus manos en sus bolsillos, como si temiera tocarla. Rachel sonrió ante el tono medido y casi nervioso de su voz. Finn odiaba todo eso. Ella sabía que él odiaba el hecho de que no podía besarla allí, en frente de todo el mundo, de las cámaras, de los ojos inquietos. Rachel, sin embargo, no pudo contenerse. No en esa noche en que todo había salido a la perfección. No cuando su esposo llevaba un traje que convidaba con su vestido, y se había pasado todo el día murmurándole al oído un tierno "no lloverá" por cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos de su casa. En general, en una base diaria, eran pocas las veces en que podía contenerse. Lo besó entonces, como si estuvieran en el estudio de su casa o en la colorida habitación de su niñez. Lo besó porque él estaba orgulloso de ella sin importar que pasara, y porque el traje le quedaba estupendo. Lo besó porque lo amaba y porque podía. No le importaba que todas las cámaras se estuvieran haciendo un festín y los fans soltaran un grito de emoción cuando sus manos se aferraban a la chaqueta de él y las manos de Finn la abrazaban por la cintura. No le importaba que, a la mañana siguiente, aquellas fotos salieran en todos los periódicos, ni que se les hiciera tarde para la fiesta, ni que el vallet parking sostuviera las llaves de su auto incómodamente, como si se sintiera fuera de lugar. No lo importó, siquiera, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer y los encontró solos en la calle, besándose, mientras los malhumorados neoyorkinos corrían para encontrar refugio de la pesada y helada lluvia. Se sentía tan cálida, tan protegida y tan feliz en los brazos de su esposo que la tan temida tormenta pasaba desapercibida.

**Ok, nos vemos en el Epílogo. :)**


	20. Epilogo

**Bueno, hemos llegado al Epílogo de esta historia. A decir verdad, nunca imaginé que iba a recibir la respuesta que terminé recibiendo de ustedes. Siempre digo que no vale la pena ser escritor si no se tiene lectores, y en este caso muy buenos. Me han acompañado en este viaje y me han impulsado a retomar con algo que pensaba dar por perdido. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos, y espero encontrarlos en próximas historias.**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy&co.**

**Epílogo**

El sonido estruendoso de la alarma despertador irrumpió en la habitación, y la enorme mano de Finn saltó a apagarla casi automáticamente. Era lunes de nuevo. Los lunes en la residencia Hudson-Berry eran distintos a los martes, diferentes a los miércoles y diametralmente opuestos a los jueves. Aquél lunes en particular amenazaba con ser diferente no sólo al resto de los días de la semana si no también a los demás lunes en general. Por empezar, Finn se encontró con que su amada esposa no se encontraba en la cama a su lado, por mucho que se estirara debajo de las sábanas. A veces le costaba un poco encontrarla, algunas mañanas. Rachel era tan pequeña (y había insistido tanto en comprar una cama enorme) que por lo general lograba perderse entre las sábanas. Así que en aquellas (tristes) mañanas en que Finn no la encontraba acurrucada a su lado, generalmente se tomaba el trabajo de buscarla impacientemente entre el nido de sábanas que ella solía armar. Esa mañana, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito. Tal vez los bebés se habían despertado antes, o quizás no había podido dormir del todo por las ansias del día por venir. El hecho era que no estaba allí a su lado, y Finn ya empezaba el día con el pie izquierdo. Soltó un resoplido y se frotó los ojos, intentando quitarse el sueño. Sin embargo, en cuanto intentó ponerse de pie algo lo detuvo.

- No tan rápido, Hudson.- murmuró la voz de su esposa. Finn sonrió. No había un "Buen día", ni la dulzura característica que solía invadir su tono melódico (a veces, a Finn le parecía que Rachel cantaba aún cuando estaba hablando). No, esa voz… era la voz mas sensual del mundo, la que ella solo usaba para él, en _esos_ momentos. Rachel salió del baño vestida en un pequeño atuendo negro de encaje, con el largo cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros. Él sonrió: el Finn adolescente habría acabado en sus pijamas en ese momento. Él ya estaba un poco más adiestrado, por suerte.

- Buenos días.- le murmuró, acercándose hasta ella y rodeándola por la cintura.- Te ves hermosa. Increíble.- le dijo, besándole un hombro y subiendo por su cuello hasta encontrar sus labios. Rachel sonrió.

- ¿No te importa que ya haya usado este un par de veces?- inquirió, acercándose más a él y acariciándole la espalda por debajo de la remera que Finn usaba para dormir.

- No importa que uses, siempre y cuando pueda sacártelo.- respondió él, y Rachel tuvo que contener una carcajada. Finn volvió a besarla sólo como una excusa, y la abrazó fuertemente de las caderas, conduciéndola hasta la cama.

- Vamos a tener que mantenernos muy, muy callados.- susurró Rachel, rozando "accidentalmente" el bulto tibio que comenzaba a formarse en los ligeros pantalones de su marido. Él respondió besándola de nuevo, esta vez de forma más profunda y con más pasión, mientras Rachel los cubría con las sábanas y colocaba sus piernas a cada lado de las de su marido.

- Dios… te extrañé demasiado.- murmuró él, con una sonrisa, en cuanto ella se deshizo de sus pantalones y su remera, dejándolo solo en sus boxers. Rachel sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Ella y Finn compartían su vida diaria, su rutina, sus cosas. Y, sin embargo, sólo este momento era realmente suyo. _Eso_ era algo que no compartían con nadie más. Ni con sus amigos ni con sus padres ni con sus hijos. Eso, la intimidad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación… eso era su santuario. No sólo cuando hacían el amor, si no en las cosas simples, como en la charla que solían compartir antes de dormir o las películas que a veces miraban los domingos por la mañana. Estando allí eran uno. El uno para el otro.

- ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer?- le dijo ella, cuando la ropa ya había pasado a mejor historia y las caricias se volvían más profundas, más pausadas.

- ¿Fugarnos?- bromeó él, mientras le acariciaba uno de los pechos y le besaba otra vez el cuello. Rachel volvió a contener una carcajada.

- Guau, Finn. Nunca vas a olvidar eso, ¿no?- respondió, golpeándolo juguetonamente en la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que podemos dejar la charla para después? Porque ahora, cariño, yo sólo quiero…-

- Sí, sí, OK. Yo estoy lista.- finalizó ella, dejando su anterior propuesta en el olvido y volviendo a besarlo, mientras Finn se acomodaba mejor debajo de las sábanas y se preparaba para entrar en ella. Sin embargo, segundos antes de que eso sucediera, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y una entusiasmada Amy entró en la misma. Finn se asustó tanto que terminó cayendo al piso con un ruido sordo, y Rachel se cubrió con las sábanas tanto como pudo.

- Amy, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás…? ¿Qué hora es?

- ¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- contestó la niña, exasperada, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que acaba de interrumpir a sus padres en el medio de… _eso_. Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y miró a su madre con recelo, casi con reproche, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.- ¡Mamá, las nominaciones de los Tony's son en media hora!- le explicó, con voz aguda, señalándole el reloj rosado que Mercedes le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Que tonta soy! ¿Porqué no… no bajas al living y preparas el televisor? Papá y yo bajaremos en un segundo a hacer el desayuno.- propuso Rachel, mirando al desnudo Finn que se escondía a un costado de la cama de reojos.

- Muy bien.- respondió la niña, un poco más entusiasmada, acatando la orden de su madre. Rachel esperó a que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella y que el sonido de los pasos de Amy se perdieran para sentarse en la cama.

- Eso estuvo cerca.- suspiró ella, mientras Finn se ponía los boxers con un resoplido.

- Tú habrás estado cerca, Rach, yo no…

- No hablo de eso, Finn. Hablo de que Amy casi nos ve… haciendo… tu sabes.

- Oh, sí.

- Si te portas bien, más tarde me aseguraré de retomar con esto.- dijo ella, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras él escogía el traje y la corbata que iba a usar. Finn asintió, besándola una vez más y dirigiéndose al baño para darse una "dolorosa ducha fría".- ¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer? ¡Y no contestes fugarnos! - gritó ella, desde el vestidor, mientras se ponía uno de los tantos conjuntos deportivos que había adquirido cuando había asumido su rol de madre.

- ¿Poner una traba en la puerta o cerrarla con llave?- respondió él, metiéndose en la ducha.

- Exacto.

-oo-

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Rachel a Kurt en cuanto lo encontró en la cocina de su propia casa, preparando el café y la mamadera de Harry.

- ¡Estaba muy nervioso, no podía quedarme en casa!- le explicó él. Rachel sonrío y negó con la cabeza, dándole un beso en la mejilla en cuanto pasó a su lado camino hacia la heladera.

- A decir verdad, yo no lo estoy. Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, y no se si eso es suficiente para el jurado, pero si lo es para mi.- dijo ella, preparando las mamaderas de sus propios hijos y poniendo el pan en la tostadora.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ahí comienzan!- gritó la voz de Blaine desde el living, y Rachel y Kurt corrieron hasta la habitación contigua.

- Buenos días, Nueva York. Mi nombre es Indina Mezel y esta mañana estaremos dando los nombres de los nominados a la 78° entrega de los premios Tony.- dijo la reconocida actriz, en el momento en que Finn bajaba corriendo las escaleras con los mellizos en brazos. Se sentó al lado de Rachel en el sillón después de colocar a los niños en el suelo junto a Harry, y la tomó de la mano. Las primeras categorías pasaron casi desapercibidas, salvo por un par de personas a las que Rachel y Kurt conocían o con las que habían trabajado. La sala gritó de orgullo cuando la conductora nombró a Mercedes como nominada en el rubro "Mejor vestuario y maquillaje", a Mike en "Mejor coreografía", al Sr. Saddle en "Mejor Dirección" y a Artie en "Mejor Producción Musical". Cuando Ryan Leonard, el co-protagonista de Rachel, fue nominado a "Mejor Actor en un papel protagónico" Finn supo que su esposa tenía la nominación en el bolsillo (pero se guardó ese comentario para él). En ese momento, Indina Mezel volvió a hablar y la habitación se sumió en silencio (hasta los bebés se quedaron callados, como si supieran que ese era un momento importante).

- La siguiente categoría es "Mejor ambientación y diseño de escenografía". Y los nominados son…- dijo Indina, leyendo de la pequeña pantalla en frente de ella.- Carl Luis, por "West Side History". Lenny Stewart, por el musical de "Las mil y una noches". Sandy Carrol, por "Drácula", y Kurt Hummel, por "Funny Girl".- todos gritaron estruendosamente en cuanto el nombre de Kurt salió en pantalla, excepto Kurt, que se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Blaine lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó en la mejilla, y Rachel y Finn saltaron de su asiento para abrazarlo también.

- ¡Lo nominaron, lo nominaron!- gritaba Amy, aplaudiendo vigorosamente, y sus hermanos y su primo aplaudieron con ella. Por un segundo, Rachel olvidó que ella también tenían chances de ser nominada, pero bastó con que Finn se lo recordara para que todos volvieran a sentarse en sus lugares.

- A continuación, las nominadas para "Mejor Actriz en un papel Protagónico".- dijo Indina, captando por completo la atención de la habitación.- Susan Mailair, por su papel en "Hair". Julia Summers, por "Rock of Ages". Annie Bulstrode, por "Spring Awakening" y Rachel Berry, por "Funny Girl".- Todo se tornó muy confuso a partir de ese momento. Rachel no recordará nunca que fue lo que realmente pasó, pero en definitiva no es eso importante. Sólo sabe que Kurt y Amy gritaban y que Finn la abrazaba y que Blaine atendía los teléfonos que no dejaban de sonar, como si se tratara de una alarma de incendios. Que Indina Mezel había dicho su nombre, y que eso significaba que estaba nominada a un Tony. Ella. Rachel Berry. La misma de Lima, Ohio, que cantaba en el Club Glee y recibía un granizado en la cara al menos tres veces a la semana. La que había hecho decenas de obras aburridas en pequeños teatros mugrosos antes de llegar a Broadway, y la que le montaba shows de Disney a sus padres en el sótano de su casa. La que le enseñaba ballet a su hija, y a caminar a sus otros hijos, y que había visto frustradas (por segunda vez en una semana) sus intenciones de hacer el amor con su marido. Ella, la que ahora llevaba unos sucios pantalones deportivos y una mamadera recién preparada en la mano. Nominada. Recordará por siempre, sin embargo, el momento exacto en que se desmayó en los brazos de su marido.

- No puedo creer que realmente te hayas desmayado.- le dijo él, con una sonrisa, mientras ambos se acostaban en esa noche de lunes en la cama.

- Cállate o no te mostraré lo que encontré hoy.- lo reprendió ella, buscando algo en el cajón de su mesa de luz. Finn obedeció, y Rachel cerró el cajón y le tendió la pequeña llave de la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Ah, cariño! No sabes cuanto te amo.- respondió él, corriendo hasta la puerta y cerrándola. Volvió a la cama casi en una zancada, y se tumbó sobre ella, llenándole la cara de besos.

- ¿En serio me amas mucho? Porque hace bastante que no me lo dices…- murmuró Rachel, casi en tono de reproche, frunciendo el entrecejo. Finn sonrió, adhiriéndose al juego de su esposa.

- ¿Cuánto es "hace bastante"?

- Oh, no lo sé… ¿cómo tres días?

- Bien… te amo por el sábado… y por el domingo… y por este hermoso lunes.- dijo él, besándola entre sus palabras en aquél lugar de su cuello en el que Rachel concentra toda sus cosquillas.- ¿Así está mejor?

- Definitivamente. Y yo también te amo. Demasiado diría yo.

- Nunca es demasiado, cariño.- agregó él, mientras le quitaba la vieja camisa de él con la que Rachel había elegido dormir esa noche. Ella hizo lo propio quitándole a él al ropa tal como había hecho en esa misma mañana, cuando aún no era una nominada a un premio Tony.

- Esto de la nominación me pone extremadamente feliz.- confesó él.

- ¿En serio? Me alegro de que así sea.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día? Que cuando tuvieras tu primer Tony estarías lista para tener _relaciones sexuales _conmigo.

- ¡Oh, cariño! Creo que he alcanzado suficientes metas en mi vida como para adentrarme en ese desconocido mundo. Si sigues acariciándome _ahí_ estaré lista para tener _relaciones sexuales_ contigo en cuestión de segundos…

- Es una lástima, porque yo pensaba, mas bien, en hacer el amor contigo.

- Para eso estoy lista siempre.

Sí, pensó Finn, este si que era un buen lunes.

-oo-

No estaba nerviosa. Eso era para los principiantes. No, Rachel Berry no se ponía nerviosa desde hacía… bueno, no tanto, puesto que el día en que había dado a luz a sus hijos se había muerto de los nervios, pero hacía bastante que no se ponía nerviosa por algo referido a su carrera. No, Rachel había entendido que las cosas en su profesión tendían a fluir con soltura, que tarde o temprano llegaban si uno se las merecía. Así que aquella noche había aplaudido por Mercedes, por Artie, por Mike y sobre todo por Kurt. Había aplaudido, había llorado, se había emocionado y había aplaudido un poco más. Finn se movió alterado en su asiento por nonagésima vez. Él si estaba nervioso. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y se arreglaba el moño cada treinta segundos.

- ¿Puedes calmarte, por favor?- le murmuró Rachel, cuando la televisación fue a un corte comercial.

- Lo siento, cariño, no puedo evitarlo.- se disculpó él, tomándola de la mano y sonriéndole de forma cómplice. Las luces parpadearon, indicando que se retomaba la transmisión, y Rachel suspiró hondo.

- ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! Y gracias una vez más por formar parte de esta velada histórica y encantadora.- dijo el entusiasta anfitrión.- Nos quedan sólo dos categorías esta noche, y se que son las más esperadas. ¡Así que, démosle la bienvenida a nuestros próximos dos presentadores, Kristin Chenoweth y Neil Patrick Harris!

- ¡Buenas noches, fanáticos del teatro! Estamos aquí para presentar a los ganadores de las categorías a "Mejor Actor en un Papel Protagónico" y "Mejor Actriz en un Papel Protagónico". Comenzamos con las damas, ¿te parece Neil?

- Perfecto, Kristin. Estas son las Nominadas.- dijo Neil, mientras las pantallas gigantes las iban enfocando una a una.- Susan Mailair, por su papel en "Hair". Julia Summers, por "Rock of Ages". Annie Bulstrode, por "Spring Awakening" y Rachel Berry, por "Funny Girl".- Rachel intentó sonreír en cuanto vio que la cámara la enfocaba, pero Finn le estaba apretando la mano con tanta fuerza que eso era un poco difícil.

- Y la ganadora es…- dijo Kristin, abriendo el pequeño sobre marrón. La sala se sumió en silencio, expectante, y Rachel y Finn contuvieron la respiración al mismo tiempo.- ¡Rachel Berry, por Funny Girl!- gritó Kristin, y la sala estalló en aplausos. Finn gritó. Saltó de su butaca, obligando a Rachel a ponerse de pie. Le hundió la boca de un beso, mientras seguía gritando cosas que Rachel no escuchaba. No lo escuchaba a él, ni a la multitud que aplaudía. Sólo escuchaba la sangre golpeándole en los oídos, mareándola un poco, mientras se desprendía de los brazos de su marido y caminaba con dificultad hasta el escenario. Las cámaras la enfocaban y la gente la saludaba a medida que ella bajaba por el pasillo, y Rachel no podía pensar en nada. Un hombre de traje la ayudó a subir al escenario, adónde los presentadores la esperaban con los brazos tendidos. Ella los saludó brevemente, aún en shock, y tomó le pesado premio entre sus manos, sintiéndolo entre sus dedos.

- Gracias.- dijo a la multitud, acercándose al micrófono. La gente aún seguía de pie, aplaudiéndola, y Rachel buscó el rostro de Finn entre todas las caras desconocidas. Allí estaba, abrazándose con Kurt, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y sólo en ese momento Rachel lo entendió: _acababa de ganar el premio Tony.-_ Gracias a todos, muchas gracias. Quiero dedicar este premio a… tanta gente, en realidad. A mis padres, primero, por haber sido mis primeros fans y por haberme apoyado en todo. A mis amigos, que me han acompañado en este camino durante tanto tiempo y han trabajado a la par para que este proyecto saliera a la perfección. A todas las pequeñas Rachel Berry que miran desde el living de su casa, preguntándose si alguna vez podrán ganar un premio Tony. A mis tres hermosos hijos, a quienes amo más que a nada en el mundo y que me están esperando en casa. Valió la pena haberme escuchado cantar estas canciones por meses, ¿no? Y… a mi esposo Finn. Cariño, tu eres más que solo mi esposo. Y esto… esto también es para ti. Es tuyo. Como todo lo que yo tengo. Gracias.- finalizó, conteniendo las lágrimas, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. La gente volvió a aplaudir, y otro señor de traje condujo a Rachel a una pequeña salita en la que la esperaban unos cincuentas periodistas. Aparentemente, así de increíble se sentía ser la ganadora de un Premio Tony.

-oo-

- No puedo sentir mis pies.- le dijo a Finn, más tarde esa noche, mientras ambos ingresaban a su casa después de la fiesta y las entrevistas y la cantidad de cosas que habían hecho en un par de horas y que Rachel ya no recordaba.

- ¡Felicitaciones, Sra. Hudson!- dijo la niñera, entusiasmada, en cuanto los vio llegar a la cocina.

- Gracias, Ruby. Puedes irte ya, Finn y yo nos encargaremos.- respondió ella, buscando el dinero en la cartera para pagarle, mientras Finn servía un vaso de agua para cada uno. Rachel soltó una carcajada en cuanto Finn la cargó en brazos para llevarla al cuarto.

- Mañana vas a quejarte de tu dolor de rodilla.- le murmuró ella, entre risitas, pero a él no le importó. La dejó sobre la alfombra de la habitación y había comenzado a besarla cuando, al encender la luz, Rachel soltó un gritito de sorpresa al ver que sus tres hijos dormían en su cama matrimonial. Amy estaba acostada en el medio y tenía a un mellizo de cada lado, y los tres dormían pacíficamente entre las sábanas de sus padres.

- Bueno, esto va a ser difícil.- dijo Finn con una sonrisa, mientras se desprendía el traje.

- Déjalos.- murmuró ella, quitándose el vestido y poniéndose la vieja playera de Finn con la que solía dormir. Se cambiaron en silencio, robándose besos aquí y allá y bromeando acerca del mejor lugar para colocar el recientemente ganado premio. Cada uno se recostó en su lado de la cama, abrazando un poco a sus hijos.

- Ahora entiendo porqué compraste una cama tan grande.- bromeó él por sobre las cabezas de sus hijos. Rachel sonrió, abrazando más a Fanny y perdiéndose en el olor de su shampoo. Los brazos de Finn eran tan largos que podían abrazarlos prácticamente a todos, y los atrajo hacia sí hasta poder acariciar una de las mejillas de su esposa. Ella suspiró.

- Nunca quise ser Fanny Brice.- le confesó ella, casi dormida.

- ¿Bromeas? Toda la vida quisiste ese papel…

- No, no entiendes. Yo nunca… quise terminar como ella. A eso me refiero, a que nunca quise transformarme en eso en la vida real.- le explicó, consiente por primera vez en su vida de que eso era verdad. Nunca lo había pensado, en realidad.- Ella terminaba sola… sin nadie, enamorada de un hombre que no podía tener. No, Finn, esto…- murmuró, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, señalando a sus hijos que dormían entre sus brazos.- Esto es cien veces mejor. Y tu me lo diste. Tu me cumpliste los sueños que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía.- finalizó, con una risita, sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

- Lo hicimos juntos. Y lo hacemos juntos. Y lo haremos juntos.- contestó él, limpiándole las mejillas. Ella se acercó a su mano, besándole la palma y tomándola en la suya. Cuando su vida era muy mala, muy solitaria, y ella no era más que una paria incomprendida… bueno, en esos tiempos vivir en un cuento de hadas parecía más sensato, más divertido, menos doloroso. Su vida hoy estaba lejos de ser un cuento de hadas. Y, sin embargo, no la cambiaba por nada. Prefería ser la esposa de Finn (aquella que a veces no conseguía un momento con su amado marido en días) y la madre de sus hijos (la que corría llegando tarde a todos lados y que siempre tenía una mancha de comida en la ropa) a ser Fanny Brice. O Dorothy. O cualquiera de las heroínas de su infancia. No, ser Rachel Berry era fantástico. Al menos mientras Finn estuviera con ella. Y, por la mirada que él le devolvió en ese momento, Rachel supo que eso no iba a cambiar al menos en un par de días. O de años. O hasta la próxima vida.

**A/N: Como les he comentado, he estado escribiendo una tercera parte de esta saga. Consistirá en una serie de One shoots de la vida familiar del Clan Hudson-Berry-Hummel-Anderson (como me gusta llamarlo). Ya tengo un par de caps listos, y lo publicaré la semana entrante. Sin embargo, si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna día o algo que les gustaría ver, déjenme una review y les escribo un cap. Gracias. :)**


End file.
